


Betty & Veronica

by moriahskies



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship, Lilly Lives, Romance, Veronica goes to Pan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 44,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriahskies/pseuds/moriahskies
Summary: AU from Veronica's POV. She goes to Pan and infiltrates Neptune as Betty from 1x16 but dressed like 1x04. Veronica wants to close the case, but Logan has other ideas. Takes place during Veronica's sophomore year, but some subplots from first season will occur out of order. Her father is still sheriff. Lilly didn't die, and she and Logan are done for good. LoVe because of course!





	1. Chapter 1

"You rang?" asks a tall Abercrombie wannabe. He's actually wearing orange—an orange henley that looks stitched to fit his chest muscles exactly but still orange. He even has frosted tips.

"Excuse me?" I know where this is going, well not exactly what he means right now but the general gist of it. He's the big man on campus; every school has one. I had dressed appropriately to attract him: mini skirt, tight t-shirt, knee-high socks, red lip gloss. I was hoping to make a beeline for the number one jock at Neptune High. I assumed that like Pan, the big man on campus would be someone like Richie, star athlete, maybe not as nice as Richie but still a jock. Logan Echolls is the furthest thing from a jock. He hasn't introduced himself yet, but it's hard not to know who he was. His dad is the most overpaid bad actor working today.

"I heard a bell. Wasn't that your siren song calling me?" Oh, he's laying it on thick. I take a half-second to consider if I need him. I don't know at this point, and I don't want to jeopardize the case because I blew off Neptune's casanova.

I decide to be ditzy and noncommittal for now. I can release the snarkiness later when the investigation is further along. I laugh easily; I know it's forced, but he doesn't. "Is that what they call school bells here?"

"I think it depends on the company." He's leaning against the locker next to mine in a way that I'm sure he's leaned for numerous other girls, maybe even already this morning. "Betty, right?"

"How did you know my name?" I'll admit I'm impressed. It usually takes a few periods for word of a new kid to spread through the grapevine of teenage angst and hormones.

"I have my sources." His sources could close my case quicker. I decide he might be useful to the investigation.

"Snatching them up on the first day, lovah?" a sultry voice calls behind me, like she's just taken a drag from a cigarette. If ever there was a siren call, this girl has it. I turn and take her in. She looks like a carbon copy of me, if I weren't wearing a brunette wig and my rack was twice as big. It's unlikely anyone here would recognize me, but with my dad as the county sheriff, I can't be too careful.

"Just being polite on her first day, Lils."

"Since when did you join the welcome wagon of student council?"

"I don't have to be Duncan to say hi to the new girl."

"Don't you usually tape new kids to the flagpole?" Wait, what?

"I think you have me confused with another ex." And suddenly it becomes clear that I'm in the middle of a lovers' quarrel.

"I don't want to miss class on the first day. It was nice meeting you both." I didn't really meet either one of them, and it wasn't nice but neither here nor there.

"I'll see you at lunch, Betty. It's Logan by the way." He offers his hand. The other girl, Lils I suppose, rolls her eyes. I grasp it and plan to shake it business-like. I would have flirted more if his ex hadn't materialized so I can get to those sources, but I really just want to extricate myself from this uncomfortable conversation. However, the first touch is like I'm being shocked by static electricity, except there isn't any static. I'm momentarily stunned into silence, and my lips part. He twists my firm grasp into a Victorian handshake like he's escorting me to a ball. I think he would have kissed it if Lils hadn't cleared her throat. He releases it and walks away, and the warmth lingers and spreads up my arm in an unfamiliar sensation.

"He's not as charming as he seems. His father's an actor."

"Yeah, I know. I recognized him from some of the supermarket rags."

"I'm Lilly by the way. So I take it you're Betty?" She doesn't wait for confirmation before continuing. "Stick with me girl, and we'll rule this school. I mean I already do, but you can tag along." The minute she says her real name, I know who she is. Bygone summers on the Neptune boardwalk rush back to me when she and I were conspirators and commiserators in our parents' affair. Her dad and my mom had carried on an affair for years, using our playdates as an excuse to meet. We figured out the affair when I was ten and she was eleven. It abruptly ended when I told my dad, and I never saw her again. I didn't even know her last name. "I'll take you to your next class. What do you have?"

I try to hide the flicker of acknowledgment that I can't erase now. The memories come fast though. I pull out my schedule to hide my fluster. "Biology."

"Oh, that's right around the corner. Just take a right. I'll see you at lunch. You can sit with me. Logan will be there, but a lot of other people will, too, better guys for you to choose from." I nod. I don't want to get in the middle of whatever is going on with her and Logan. I just want to solve this case and go back to Pan. It's like I walked onto the set of a soap opera in progress.

"Okay, I'll see you then, Lilly." I start walking in the direction she nodded. Day one of my rescue operation for Billy, and I'm painfully close to blowing my cover. I don't want my dad to be right about me being too young to be an investigator.

"Stop!" I know I don't have to follow her commands, but Lilly has a way of arresting you with her voice. I turn around to face wide eyes with her mouth in a soft circle. "Veronica?"


	2. Chapter 2

She marches up to me, as much as Lilly can march—it's more of a deliberate sashay. "Veronica, is it you?"

I shift my weight from foot to foot. I've been caught before but never while impersonating someone else. When caught, I usually invent some meandering lie, the words trailing off while I escape. There is no escape from Lilly. "Please don't say anything, Lilly."

"Bathroom, now." She sounds stern, but she's wearing a smirk I remember from our youth when she just thought of something devious to occupy our time with. I follow her in the opposite direction from Biology. Do they really know if I skip the first day?

"Out, now," she says to a frazzled freshman. Her eyes had grown wide when she saw Lilly enter. She scurries off, and Lilly checks the bottoms of the stalls. "So, _Bet-ty_ , what brings you to Neptune High?"

"The funniest thing, actually. Would you believe that crimefighting now pays seven figures? We had to upgrade to 09er status to accommodate our new found wealth."

"Very funny, Veronica."

"Lilly, I haven't seen you in over five years. I can't begin to try to explain what I do now or why I'm here."

"Try me. We've got all day. Lunch isn't for two more hours, and it's not like you actually need Biology or whatever you have after that."

I explain to her how our parents' affair made me obsessed with secrets and mysteries, how I started trying to solve cases my dad was working on, how I made a name for myself at Pan and had a healthy business with the student population as the resident PI. I had become so notorious that the school principal asked my dad for permission for me to investigate who had kidnapped the school mascot, Billy the goat. He had initially forbid it but relented when Richie and I broke up later in the week, and I became more despondent. It was an act of course; I was bored to tears of Richie, but the breakup provided a good cover.

"Veronica Mars, I'm impressed. Playing your dad like a fiddle? And who's this Richie? Maybe, I can corrupt him so you'll want him back."

"Um, no. Please let's not swap exes. This situation is...messy enough with our past already."

She raises an eyebrow. "Who said anything about swapping, Veronica?" I shift on my feet again. I do not fidget, and one day back with Lilly already has me stuttering. "Why Veronica Mars, I do believe you have a crush on Logan Echolls."

"I don't have a crush, Lilly. And how did you know my last name?"

She rolls her eyes for at least the fifth time since this morning. "The lady doth protest, etc." She waves off Shakespeare in a way that only Lilly can. "I always knew your dad was the sheriff. There's only one sheriff."

"If you knew who I was, why didn't you try to contact me?" I can't hide the pain in my voice. I missed her and didn't really have a new best friend for close to a year—Mac, back at Pan who will probably call me at lunch for an update on my intel. Mac had become more this last year, upgrading to my partner in crime as my cases required more techie finesse.

She walks over and hugs me. "I didn't want to stir up all those bad memories, and they were finally done it seemed. Well, it seemed. I didn't want to get them back together." She ends the embrace and looks at me. "They're back at it, you know. Started shacking up again two years ago. He thinks I don't know. I'm sure even Celeste knows."

"She left us two years ago."

"That bitch!" I laugh to keep from crying. "At least you have your dad. If Jake leaves, who do I have? Celeste? That would be worse than the two of them."

"It still hurts."

"I know. So what's with the wig?" Patented Lilly change of subjects, but I appreciate it right now.

"Just part of the disguise."

"I like it. Very anime meets Catholic schoolgirl. What's next in the case of the missing billy goat?"

"Are you offering your help?"

"Well, it's actually in my best interest to not help you because the longer it takes to solve your case, the longer you stay here. Maybe I'll sabotage you at every turn instead?"

"Can we keep in touch when all this is over?" I've missed Lilly. I haven't thought about her much over the last two years, but seeing her now makes me realize how much I loved her vivaciousness during our escapades. No one ever got me into trouble like Lilly.

"Who says this will be over? BFFs are forever Ronica. Now, what do we do?"

"I need to gather some information. Find out if anyone knows anything about Billy, but I have to be subtle so I don't scare off the culprit."

"Sneaky! I like it. I can do sneaky. I'll bring it up at lunch and see who takes the bait!" I feel like I should worry about the gleam in her eye, but her joy is infectious and makes me smile. As we walk to the door, she says, "I don't care if you want to date Logan. We were off and on for two years, but we're finally off for good." Her voice carries a sadness to it that makes me wonder if she regrets the current status of their relationship.

"Lilly, I don't want to date Logan."

"Whatever, Ronica," she says as she opens the door. "Look at that. We only missed second. You've got a whole other period of learning before lunch. See ya." She blows a kiss to me, and I watch her walk away, disappearing into a sea of people as the bell rings.


	3. Chapter 3

I was nervous about lunch. Playing the perky cheerleader who moved from upstate is much harder with your childhood best friend watching you lie. As I walk out onto the quad for lunch, I hear my dad's lecture in my head. _Investigating is dangerous. You're too young._ We had compromised that I could work on cases he approved that were from kids at school. But looking out at the quad, I feel in over my head at Neptune. Cliques here make Pan seem like an after school special on making friends.

"Betty Boop! Over here!" I recognize Lilly's voice before I see her hand waving frantically. It only took her one hour to create a new nickname from my fake name. I walk over to her group; it's more of a congregation. There are more people gathered around her table than could ever find a seat. A few girls next to her scowl at me. The feeling's mutual, I'm sure. Logan is sitting on the side caddy corner to Lilly's so that he is neither next to her nor has to look at her. Seems to me it would just be easier to sit at another table to avoid each other. I wonder if they enjoy irritating each other.

"Everyone this is our newest Queen B, Betty Boop!" I curtsey at the introduction and give a sweet smile. "Betty, this is…Everyone!" She gestures her arms out magnanimously as only Lilly could. A man sitting across from her stands up and approaches me, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Duncan, unfortunately Lilly's brother." He has an easy grace, like he's rehearsed or delivered this line before. He gestures to the girl sitting next to him. "This is my girlfriend, Meg Manning." She grips my hand firmly, but her dewy eyes immediately betray her innocence. If Lilly were the devil version of blondes, Meg would be the angelic opposite.

"Donut, stop monopolizing! Betty, come sit over here," Lilly shouts as she clears a spot next to her. The girl next to her making room grimaces, and I wish I could remain standing among Lilly's less preferred admirers and hangers on.

"You must join Pep Squad with us, Bet-ty." She winks at me and offers me some egg rolls in the center of the table. At this rate, Lilly will blow my cover by the end of the day.

"I was a cheerleader at my last school," I say as I grab about three egg rolls. I'll get more once these are gone so hopefully no one will track how many I ate. There are currently twelve egg rolls remaining. I could eat them all in six minutes flat.

Meg's eyes across the table instantly light up. "We have a cheerleading team! If you have experience, we could think about letting you join midyear," Meg says, playing the perky cheerleader to a T. Because she's not playing, I realize.

"I called her first, Meg," Lilly states matter-of-factly with a hard look. Her declaration of ownership seems to settle the matter.

"I don't see how either of you can have spirit or peppiness with our mascot missing," Duncan chides. You can tell he's upset about the missing mascot. It seems to wound his pride.

"Missing mascot?" I ask.

Lilly gives me a knowing look. "Our parrot mascot is missing." Why didn't she tell me before?

"Do you think it might have just escaped?" I ask. The case has become much complex with both mascots missing. The abductions are clearly intentional.

"I think someone put us out of our misery so we don't have to keep hearing the parrot, ahem, parrot everything said in biology," Logan quips, because of course.

I try to hide the mirth in my eyes with a gasp. A dead parrot isn't a laughing matter, but he wasn't serious. Well, I hope he wasn't.

"I know it was someone from Pan. We were on track to beat them in basketball this week—the first time in years," Duncan whines. He really does wear his school spirit on his sleeve like his girlfriend. "They took Polly to deflate our spirit so we would lose."

"If taking Polly would make us lose, I would say that's the least of our problems," Logan responds.

"This isn't a joke, Logan," Duncan says.

"I certainly hope not. It's not very funny," Logan says. He really is a bit of a jackass. What an odd person to be the big man on campus. I wonder if being with Lilly for so long has something to do with his status or attitude.

Before I know it, I've eaten eight egg rolls. No one seems to be the wiser, but then I see Logan looking at me with a smirk. I look away and try to hide my smile.

"What's your favorite food, Betty?" Logan asks innocently, but his voice is laced with double entendre as he watches my mouth. Has he been watching me eat this whole time?

"Ice cream," I say before I can stop myself. Betty does not have to love the same things as you, Veronica! Logan keeps looking at my mouth, and I know he's imagining me licking an ice cream cone. The darkness of his eyes makes my chest constrict, and I have to get out of here. You are not interested in dating Logan Echolls! "I need to find my next classes! It was nice meeting all of you," I say getting up from the table.

"But we still have 20 minutes left," Lilly says.

"I don't like not knowing where I'm going," I say as I walk away.

"I'll help you!" Logan says as he darts up. He's at my side before I can even protest.


	4. Chapter 4

He opens the door to the school for me. As I walk in, I see the halls are deserted except for the two of us. I'm instantly aware that this scenario is far worse than us sitting at the table, surrounded by 30 of my newest acquaintances.

"What's your next class?" he asks, his eyes like puppy dogs for some reason. I can hardly reply to him when he's looking at me like that, so I pull my schedule out of my bag and pass it to him. He touches my finger as he takes it. The same shock from this morning spreads up my arm. The constriction in my chest has made my breathing more shallow. Did I ever breathe like this around Richie? Why am I comparing Logan to Richie?

He smiles after looking at it. "You have Newspaper. With me." Because of course. "I can walk you down there." He passes the paper back to me, and I take it without touching him. See! That touch was highly unnecessary. "It's this way," he gestures behind him like an usher and caresses my lower back so slightly as we start walking that I would have thought it were a breeze if not for the shock his touch sends to my system.

"What makes you want to do newspaper?" he asks. I don't know if I'm grateful for the conversation or not.

"I love photography," I respond. Do I love photography? I started taking pictures for my PI efforts and upgraded my equipment with my payments for better shots. At some point, I guess I started taking pictures of non-PI things. "Why are you in newspaper?"

He looks at the ground thoughtfully. "It's a different type of writing from essays. I guess I like to write but don't tell anybody." He leans down to say this last part in my ear, and his breath on my ear reminds me of how I feel when I eat ice cream. His breath is hot and cold at once, making the skin of my ear and neck tingle. Then I wonder if he's doing this on purpose. Maybe all this is a game to him? He's being awfully nice and sincere right now; he's already shown his tendency towards being a jackass. I try to push away the tingles. We arrive at a classroom.

"Here's Newspaper."

"Okay. I should try to find the other classrooms now," I say as I look back at my schedule.

"No, I'll walk you to each one before they start." He's going to walk me to my classes? Oh, this is not good. I should just say I have a boyfriend. I basically did until last week. I do not need this kind of complication while I'm trying to solve a case. I'm only going to be here a few days, a week tops. His eyes are so dark brown, there is not even an ice cream flavor for it. He's like 90% dark chocolate, and I start to wonder if he tastes as bitter as dark chocolate or sweet like hazelnut.

"That's okay. I mean, you have your own classes. I don't want to make you tardy."

"Don't worry. I've got friends in high places."

"Or maybe, dads in high places?" I smile; he doesn't. That's weird. I thought that was a harmless tease.

"No, I have an endless supply of hall passes from one of my good Samaritan acts." Hmm, hall passes could come in handy.

"That sounds like a story."

"Well I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I laugh at his corny joke, and he's smiling with teeth. I feel my heart drop to my stomach and now know I'm a goner for Logan Echolls. I feel like I put up a valiant effort, but with those eyes and that smile, can anyone really blame me? I took all of two, maybe three hours.

"So what do we do for 5 more minutes before class starts?"

"We could wax poetic on the merits of knee socks." Damn. His flirting skill is basically Olympic. So I decide what the hell.

"Or the goodness of a well-cut henley?" His smile only intensifies; he almost looks like a kid who just got into a cookie jar, and I'm so happy I'm responsible.

"What are you doing after school, Betty?" Oh, checking in with my partner and principal on the case, you know, the usual.

"I'm meeting my dad. He wanted to take me out for my first day at a new school."

"That's too bad. I was thinking of going for some ice cream." I blush.

"Maybe we could get some ice cream tomorrow after school?" After I say it, I realize what he did. He tricked me into asking him out. My fury at being duped is only placated by his answer.

"I'd like that, Betty. Are you always so forward? I don't want you to think I'm easy." My eyes widen in shock. Now, I really am pissed.

"It's only ice cream. I'll probably eat ice cream with my dad today." People have started to walk around us to their classes, including a few people walking into Newspaper.

He starts walking past me into the classroom and leans down to my ear. "But your dad won't watch you eat ice cream like I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Logan only has a few minutes to steal glances at me in Newspaper because the teacher, Ms. Dent, wants to send me around school for the hour to take pictures of different classes to use throughout the year. She hands me a glorious golden pass that provides unlimited hall access for one period. I try to memorize to replicate for tomorrow. I get back to Newspaper just before the bell rings. Logan is leaning in the doorway.

"You rang?" he asks singsong. I learn his lean is another of his Olympic skills.

"Maybe." I can't hide my smile. "Is my escort ready?"

"Always. Where to next?" He walks me to English, and by the end of the day, I've grown used to his shadow. He doesn't flirt much—mostly asking getting to know you questions. I tell him my dad works in security and try to keep my answers as close to the truth as possible. I ask him if he's excited about his dad's upcoming movie, and he shrugs. He seems pleased that I'm not into action movies and have no intention of seeing it. I actually love action movies, just anything without Aaron Echolls. I remember to bring our conversation back to the mascots, why you're here Veronica, before the last class.

"Do you really think someone took Polly?"

"Could be? Duncan's suspicious, but he's not wrong. It was probably Pan. They're an inland school in the valley. They don't have the beach or money, so without bragging rights, they don't have much going on."

I try to control the tensing of my jaw. We have other things going on! "Sounds like you're projecting."

He laughs. "No. I just can't imagine being more than a mile from the beach."

"Maybe it was an inside job."

"Why would someone from Neptune take Polly?"

"Money, fun, evil plot to amass parrots. There are dozens of motivations that don't really matter." He quirks an eyebrow. Betty is supposed to be naive and docile, not devious and jaded like you, I scold myself internally.

"Think the thief could be in our mist? Maybe posing as an ingénue from out of town?"

"I am not a bird-napper!" I laugh indignantly and try to sock his arm, but he grabs my hand before the punch connects. The surge of electricity is immediate, putting us both in a trance broken only by the bell. He releases my hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Betty." He smirks goodbye, walking backwards and effortlessly turns to walk with the flow of traffic.

* * *

"Bond, you were supposed to check in at 1300 hours. What delayed you?" Mac asks when I call her after leaving the school parking lot at 3pm.

"Sorry Q, I had to follow every lead." Mac takes her job as my office, IT, whatever, seriously.

"If only there were a communication device that made messages quick as 1-2-3." I know she is not rolling her eyes because she rarely does, but the tone has the same effect.

"You're right. A quick text would have sufficed. But you see, I had this pesky shadow all day I couldn't shake."

"Shadow? Are they onto you?" She's serious.

"It depends what you mean by 'on.'"

"Veronica. Are you deliberately being coy?"

"I have an ice cream date tomorrow afternoon."

"Ice cream date? How did a guy know you loved ice cream?"

"I told him...when he asked."

"Let me get this straight. A guy follows you around and asks you out. You say yes and then willingly tell him how to fare better on the date? Is this a part of the Betty persona?"

I scrunch my eyes. I can hear her pacing in her bedroom. "I may have asked him out, Mac."

Mac gasps. "When you just met him? Who are you, Bond? You know you're not supposed to really channel Bond on these secret missions, right?"

"He tricked me, and I was caught up in the moment! And we were talking about ice cream! Ahh!" I slam on my breaks.

"What happened?"

"I almost ran a red light."

"You're distracted. Call me when you get home. This is not good, Bond, not good at all. Even Richie had to coax you for months before you would go out with him. It was a whole campaign."

I know; I sigh. "Roger, Q." I end the call. I need to pull myself together. Veronica Mars does not get swept up by casanovas. I have a 20-minute drive back to Pan territory to help me figure out how to handle Logan. I cannot allow myself to jump down these flirtatious rabbit holes like today, no matter how enticing the carrot henleys may be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm looking for someone who can help me post the text messages so they look like texts. I went through the tutorial, but I can't make it work. Please comment if you're willing to tutor.

Mac was not happy when she heard more about my shadow throughout the day. She accused me of being amateurish and desperate. I know she just chose those words to get me to focus. Nothing sets me off more than being called an amateur PI, though I didn't need the encouragement. I'm ready for Logan tomorrow. I will not gaze into those chocolatey brown eyes. I will not accidentally touch his hand. I will not…

My phone buzzes.

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _8:38 pm  
_How goes it fair Veronica

That's weird. My cell number is not on any lists, and very few people have it. Mac wouldn't give it out to a potential client. I have burner phones for that.

 **Veronica to 6195550150** _8:41 pm  
_Who r u

I want to send an owl, but what if it's a legitimate client?

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _8:43 pm_  
So impatient  
Always cutting to the chase  
✂️ 🏃 ️

Logan. It has to be. But then, he knows. How does he know? Why would Lilly tell him? They got back together, and she told him. That has to be it. My heart palpitates like I just sprinted up the stairs, and I strain to remember my mantra: I will not gaze…

My phone buzzes again.

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _8:46 pm_  
Do u need another hint  
🍨

 **Veronica to 6195550150** _8:47 pm_  
💩  
I didn't actually  
Just wondering how u got my #

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _8:49 pm_  
I told you  
sources/high places  
🏙🏢🏦

 **Veronica to 6195550150** _8:51 pm_  
I get it u know people  
Who's Veronica

I hope it's a joke, like maybe he's an Archie fan and doesn't know I am, too? If he knows, there's not much point in denying. It would only make him more unpredictable. On the bright side, he just revealed his source. And I fully intend to take advantage of said source tomorrow morning.

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _8:54 pm_  
U seem more like a Veronica than Betty  
With the brown hair and all  
Unless we're going for Lils Betty Boop

 **Veronica to 6195550150** _8:58 pm_  
No Boop & no Veronica  
It's just hair color

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _9:00 pm  
_I bet it's more than that

 **Veronica to 6195550150** _9:01 pm  
_Promise it's not

I stop. I might be overselling. I was about to tell him Archie's Veronica is loaded; we are decidedly not. Veronica is confident and goes after what she wants. That's only a character I play—this time ironically in the role of Betty. Curse my love of corny covers. I have to retire Betty indefinitely after this.

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _9:02 pm  
_But I was studying for the role of Archie

I gasp audibly. Thank god we're not actually on the phone. Mantra, Veronica, mantra. I will not… Oh, what the hell, a little flirting never hurt anyone.

 **Veronica to 6195550150** _9:05 pm_  
Don't u need to be a ginger for that part  
Those tips tho a little light  
💡

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _9:06 pm_  
Hey! Easy on the hair  
It costs 💰 to look this good

 **Veronica to 6195550150** _9:09 pm_  
Did u tell them u were auditioning for the part of surfer #2  
🏄 ️

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _9:11 pm_  
HA! Very funny  
The guys thought it was funny to bleach my hair when I passed out on the beach last month  
Apparently dick keeps bottles of peroxide in his car  
All these years I thought he was a natural blond  
I was heartbroken

 **Veronica to 6195550150** _9:16 pm_  
I'm sure u recovered  
🦉 dick  
This better not be a gigantic setup to a dick joke

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _9:18 pm  
_Lol! Sorry…gigantic

"Veronica? Don't you think it's a little late to plot world domination with Mac?" my dad asks peeking into my room without knocking. I drop the phone on my bed because, well, my dad, dick joke with new love interest. Yeah.

"Ah, pa? I was just telling my newest suitor how to get up to my window!" My phone buzzes.

"Ve-ro-ni-ca. That better be Mac you're texting this late at night."

I roll my eyes all the way. My dad deserves a big show. "Dad, we plot world domination on Thursdays. Monday night is extortion schemes. You gotta work your way up in life." My phone buzzes again.

"I mean it. Say good night and finish your homework." He smiles to soften the order and walks off.

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _9:22 pm  
_No really sorry it was too easy

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _9:24 pm_  
Like really really sorry  
Gigantically sorry

 **Veronica to 6195550150** _9:26 pm_  
My dad came in  
It's time 2 sign off

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _9:27 pm  
_Is he always so strict

 **Veronica to 6195550150** _9:28 pm_  
U have no idea  
If he knew about 2 morrow he'd make u watch him clean his gun

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _9:30 pm_  
Gulp  
Have u decided where ur taking me for our date

 **Veronica to 6195550150** _9:32 pm_  
Wouldn't u like to know  
For real tho, I have 2 go

 **6195550150 to Veronica** _9:33 pm_  
Sweet dreams Betty/Veronica  
C ya manana!

 **Veronica to 6195550150** _9:34 pm_  
😴  
Goodnight

We were texting for an hour! I need a new mantra. Mac wasn't lying when she said I wasted precious time for intel today flirting instead. I type in Logan's name into my phone contacts. I've known him for less than 12 hours. It's going to be a long week.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi ya, Wally!" I exclaim with mock enthusiasm as I walk into the administration suite.

"It's Wallace, actually."

"Nah, uh. Pretty sure it's whatever I want it to be." I tilt my head. It should be patented.

"What can I do for you, Betsy?" Wallace is clearly annoyed with me, but a sweetness in his eyes makes me almost regret my plans for him.

"Where would a wannabe juvenile delinquent procure a never-ending supply of hall passes?"

"Shh…" He winces and waves his hands, looking around. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you need to keep your voice down when mentioning such unicorns."

"I know about them, Wallace. Relax," I say as he starts breathing harder. "I can keep a secret as long as I get two things."

"Two things? What happened to an eye for an eye?"

"Okay, first of all, that's not what that expression means. Second of all, you already gave out the second thing that I want a favor for."

"Which is?"

"How did Logan Echolls get my unlisted, extremely private, highly confidential cell phone number? There is only one place in this school where that number was written."

"What are you, some kind of Superfly or something?"

"Or something. So, I want two things. One, why'd you give Logan the passes and my number?"

"I owe him a debt that's basically un-payable. And no, I'm not going to tell you what it is."

"So he blackmails you?" I scoff, and he seems to match it.

"What, like you aren't? No, I was happy to pay him back. With the number, I'm sorry. I get it was like a violation. He just had such sad puppy dog eyes, and he said you had already asked him out."

"He tricked me I'll have you know!" He did! No one seems to believe me. "So you've got a soft spot for jackass puppies?"

"I know he has a reputation, but I promise he's really just a lost puppy. You should give him a chance. His ex did a number on him."

"Yeah, I've met Lilly."

"What's number two?"

My eyes light up. "I like a straight-shooting businessman. Number two is I want a golden ticket."

"Now, you really are chasing unicorns."

"I know it exists. I had one in Newspaper yesterday."

"They're locked up in the principal's personal file drawer. I'm not even sure how many exist. I've only seen one once."

"Like I said, Wallace. You're a straight-shooting businessman. I'm sure you'll find a way to procure one and settle this transaction."

He has a hard look in his eye. "They should play Darth Vader music when you walk up. You know I could be suspended or expelled for that."

"You could be suspended for what you've already done. What's a few more notches?" I feel kind of bad for the guy for putting on the squeeze, but who knows what other information he gave to Logan. Most of my slim file is supposed to be made up by Pan, but someone could have gotten lazy and given them the real details.

* * *

Study hall for first period really is the biggest waste of time. Half the kids are sleeping, and the other half are frantically finishing up homework for today. I'm in the first group today.

When I get to my locker following first period, there's a cartoon of Betty from Archie, but it's a sluttier version dressed in a short plaid skirt with the blonde hair colored black with a sharpie. A crudely drawn bubble reads, "Boop-oop-a-doop," and her t-shirt has "SLUT" emblazoned on it in matching black ink. Because sharpie lettering is so in this year.

"Lovely," I mutter to no one in particular. Second day seems quick for this kind of pranking. I must have rubbed someone wrong yesterday, but I can't imagine who. There are honestly like a hundred suspects, only a dozen of whom I could name. The only one who seems bitchy enough was the girl who Lilly made move for me. I don't even know her name. But you never know with women scorned. Logan probably has a trail of broken hearts following him.

Lilly apparently heard me on her way to my locker. "Slut-shaming is a teenage rite of passage, Ronica. You should feel inducted." I don't feel honored, but it doesn't irritate me as much as I think it should. Mostly, I feel exhausted before 10 am. I can't wait to get back to Pan.

"Can you hold off on that name until after I solve the case?"

She rolls her abnormally large eyes. They're perfect for eye rolling. I'm kind of jealous. "What do we have to do?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything yet. I plan to do some hall skulking today. Keep your ears open."

"Wouldn't it be someone on the basketball team? Seems like they would benefit the most."

"Maybe, but that's a little obvious. They would probably get a friend unrelated to the team to do it or at least be involved. Do you know anyone like that?"

"Honestly, Ron—Bet-ty." Another eye roll. "I couldn't even tell you who the jocks are."

"Oh, Queen Lilly. You don't even know who your subjects are."

"I know. Isn't it great? So…a little birdie may have told me about a date today."

"What? Why would he tell you?" Is Logan just using me to make Lilly jealous? I knew I shouldn't have let down my guard. He's too smooth.

"Duncan told me. Then it's true?" she asks softly like a child finding out about Santa Claus.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way. It just kind of happened."

"I'm not mad…Betty. I know I'm hard on him, but I want Logan to be happy."

"What's with you two?" It seems like their animosity is both final and almost a facade.

"I did something pretty unforgivable to him."

I sigh. "You cheated on him, didn't you?" I can't hide my disgust. I would hope she had more aversion to cheating after what we went through growing up. Only she and I know how difficult it was finding out your parents were using you for years to lie.

"Give me some credit. It was much worse than cheating," she says sadly. I know she regrets it, but I don't know if she still has feelings for Logan, which I probably should have ascertained prior to asking him out.

"Would it hurt you if we went out?"

Her eyes widen. "Are you kidding? I'm FAB-ulous. Even when I'm a bitch. I don't pine over past loves."

"Even the ones you wronged?"

"I probably wronged all of them, Betty Boop." I guess that's my blessing. The tardy bell rings. "See you at lunch, Logan's flavor of the week," she says as she walks off and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Perish the thought!"


	8. Chapter 8

The mythical Dick makes an appearance in biology, apparently excused from yesterday because his family got back from Europe then. His privilege oozes off of him like the ocean water not even dry in his hair—probably from an early morning surf. I chuckle softly to myself when I think about him maintaining his hair color scrupulously with peroxide. His shirt reads "My Pen is BIGGER." He follows me out of class.

"So…Betty. The Dickster approves," he states like he's appraising stock options with similar returns.

I look at him and notice a brunette sidekick trailing along, whose face seems contorted into some kind of permanent apology for his friend. "Approves of what? And what is a Dickster?" I ask more like a statement. I don't really want the answer to either question.

"The Dickster is me. And I approve of all that is Betty," he says, moving his arms up and down to outline an hourglass. I stop and turn to face him, opening my mouth to respond when Logan puts his arms around both guys' necks.

"Dick, Beavs. You were going that way, and Betty and I were going this way." He turns them away from me, trying to send them in a new direction.

"Logan, you missed some gnarly waves this morning. And the French chicks—oh man, this one chick…"

"Sounds riveting. I'll hear all about it at lunch for the seventh time I'm sure. Meanwhile, places…people." He walks toward me and places his hand on the small of my back urging me farther down the hall. His hand is so warm, almost hot, and I have to resist pressing into it.

"I take it that's peroxide Dick?"

He laughs. "In the flesh. He's a bit sensitive about the hair though, so maybe go easy?"

"Somehow, I highly doubt that. I'm not even sure he'd get the reference. Am I to have an escort every day?"

"As long as there are Dicks, Lukes, Caseys, and more lurking around every corner, yeah."

"What are these magical creatures Lukes and Caseys you speak of?"

"Who, and if I can help it, I'll slay them before they pounce and introduce themselves."

"Logan, you don't have to walk me to every class. I can take care of myself."

"All part of the welcome wagon package. Wouldn't want you walking into the wild, wild west unaccompanied."

"How far does this protection extend?"

"Well I DO have a black Amex card. Why?"

"Someone defaced my locker this morning. I'd love to find out who."

"It's already taken care of. Not sure why you left it up there for two periods."

"People are persistent. I'm sure there will be another one tomorrow." I stop and look at him. "What do you mean taken care of? Do you know who did it?"

"Not definitively, but it was one of five girls."

"The girl next to me at lunch yesterday?"

"Yeah, Madison is one of them, and her friends. And Lilly."

"Lilly wouldn't do that."

He smirks, his eyes alight with mischief. "Because you know her so well. She's not Queen Bitch for nothing." I wish I could tell him how well I know her. Mac is my BFF now, but nobody will ever understand what Lilly and I went through together. She would never betray our past with such a juvenile prank. The bell rings as he points his finger in the air. "See ya at lunch," he says with a smile. I smile back, somewhat disturbed. If the prank was from one of Lilly's other friends, shouldn't she have handled it, instead of Logan?

* * *

On my way to lunch, someone runs past me, bumping my shoulder and sending my books flying. I guess I really do need those escorts. "Thanks!" I shout enthusiastically and squat down. Among my scattered debris is a yellow envelope I wasn't carrying before. I collect it with everything else and hurry into the women's restroom around the corner. The envelope contains the unicorn of all high school—the golden ticket from Wallace. There is also a note that reads, "Superfly, Consider our business concluded." I think I'll offer that Wallace some Mars-specialty snickerdoodles as a bonus to show my appreciation—coax him for some future favors.

Lilly's lunch table is packed again, and she waves me over. A gorgeous, model-like man with shaggy chestnut hair is talking to her and turns to look at me when I approach. He kind of takes your breath away when he looks at you. I try to mask my sharp intake of air with a cough.

"Betty, meet Casey Gant of Gant Publishing," Lilly purrs with a knowing grin. While the purr is all for Casey, I'm not sure whether the grin is for me or him. He darts his hand out, all business-like, and I shake his hand with a nod.

"Nice to meet you, Betty. I heard I'm already late."

"Late for what?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Your first date at Neptune High," he replies. I blush, whether about Logan or Casey, I'm not really sure. Apparently, Logan was right to be vigilant. Slay, Veronica, slay!

"Word travels fast here, Lil-ly. Maybe I'll hear what happened on the date before I go on it."

"Whatever, Betty. You know I don't dish secrets." I don't actually know this, except in the case of our parents. But I'd like to hope so, at least when it comes to me.

"Case, don't you have food to order for Darcy?" Logan says as he inserts himself into our circle.

Lilly rolls her eyes. "God, Logan, that's so yesterday's news."

"What?" he asks.

"Darcy hooked up with Enbom this weekend," Lilly says quietly.

Casey puts his hands up in surrender and backs away from them. "By all means, Logan, let's rehash my breakup to get you up to speed." He turns and walks away. To Logan's credit, his face is somewhat tortured.

He looks at the ground with a smirk. "I guess I'll be playing the role of Dick today." I chuckle, and Lilly starts talking to another guy at the table.

"It's like the part was written just for you," I tease.

"It's hard to go against type."

"What's your type?" I ask, fully aware of my shameless flirting.

"Legs and boobs are Logan's type, Boopalicious." It's Dick, of course.

I guess my nickname precedes me. "That's Ms. Boopalicious to the Dickster," I reply. He seems overjoyed with my use of his personal nickname for himself. I bet I could get anything I want from him now.

"Nah, Boops, but really, Logan's into short, hot blondes. Has been since he came to Neptune and this one chick—"

"Who wants Italian?!" Logan shouts. He pulls me by the wrist to the other side of the table from Dick, who quickly forgets what he was talking about. It's like Logan knows to stop the story when he says, "this one chick." I'll have to remember to corner Dick later for the rest of that story. If Logan's into blondes, why is he following me, or me as Betty, around?

I grab a manicotti plate and start devouring like I haven't eaten since yesterday. It's sooo good. Logan starts slicing an apple with a pocket knife, and grabs two more apples from the center of the table to put in front of him. That's weird.

"Do you moonlight as a wicked witch in the forest?" I ask with my patent-pending head tilt.

His eyes light up. I love getting that reaction from him. "Why would I go to the forest when I've got Snow White right here?"

"But I seem to be missing my legion of dwarves."

"I'm sure I can find a few freshmen to follow you around."

"But I already have a Logan following me around." He opens his mouth in mock-shock, but I can tell he's amused.

He saves the two apples—for afternoon snacks, he says. I'll have to remember to buy some apple-flavored gloss soon, a thought I immediately feel guilty about. The rest of our lunch conversation is tame. I talk about my dog, Backup, and agree to let them meet soon.

I don't have an opportunity to use my golden ticket in Newspaper since Ms. Dent has me organizing online photos. Instead, I decide to use it in last period when the basketball team practices. I watch from under the bleachers and try to learn all the players' last names so I can research them tonight. I see Wallace is on the team, which could come in handy for later. I scurry into the hall before the final bell leaves so I can beat Logan to our date.


	9. Chapter 9

I meet Logan at his favorite ice cream shop, Amy's, which is also the only ice cream shop I remember as a kid. We both get large, loaded sundaes and take a booth.

"What's the jig?" he asks.

I scrunch my eyebrows. "Is this your way of asking me to do a song and dance?"

"No. The jig is up, but I don't even know what the jig was."

"Logan, I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you having a brain freeze?"

"Veronica."

"Not this again."

"It took you all of three hours to drop your valley girl routine yesterday."

"You're ruining my ice cream high, and I was emphatically not using a valley girl accent."

"You're hiding something."

"Is this why you asked me out? You just wanted to find out what I'm hiding?"

"You asked me out, Betty. Look, Betty doesn't even feel right when I look at you."

"Same difference, you were trying to ask me out. I just beat you to the punchline. Was it all a ruse?"

"It wasn't a ruse. I can't decide if I want to trip you or carry your books."

"That's so romantic." I roll my eyes, wishing they were as large as Lilly's for maximum effect.

"I like you, whoever you are. I've got a thing for knee highs; they're like my siren song. But I know you're not a Betty."

"It's short for Elizabeth. Maybe you'd prefer to call me Lizzie."

"No, it isn't short because it's not Elizabeth either. Will you tell me your real name?"

I sigh. I hate witty people when I'm on a case. They always figure out my personas first. Logan is probably smart enough to skate by on Cs or even Bs without doing any work. "If and when I can tell you what's going on, I will. Right now, I admit nothing."

"Fair enough. Can I call you Veronica as a placeholder?"

"No, you may not."

"So, cookie dough, mint chocolate chip, and cookies n'cream?"

"You say that like it's a question. I'm pretty sure those flavors all stand on their own merits." Just like your eyes, the best kind of chocolate.

"What's your favorite?'

"They all are. It just depends on my mood for which one I get. But on special occasions like today, I get all three."

"What's the special occasion, Veronica?"

I scowl, even though my true name drips from his mouth like our sundaes—rich, decadent, inevitable, and perfect. "You buying me ice cream, of course. So you're just using me to fulfill a knee high fetish?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." His eyes are smiling as he smirks. This is all a bad thing. I'm the biggest hypocrite ever, accusing him of using me when I'm using him. I can see how this ends in a glorious dumpster fire that consumes everything it contains. Logan is not going to forgive me. I should walk away before I let things get worse, but I'm just a moth, waiting for the flame to spread. "Back in a sec," he says before going to the restroom.

A small hand with well-bitten nails pauses in front of me. I look up to see Mac in a black dress and black sunglasses. "Who died?" I ask.

"Your reputation if you don't get it together."

"Have you been watching us the whole time, Q?"

"I've only been here 10 minutes. Do I need to remind you what's at stake, Bond?"

"No, you don't." If we recover Billy by Friday's game, Mac and I each get a free A for a term to redeem whenever we need it over our high school career. That offer was too tempting for the top two students to pass up. We've traded spots for the last several years, back and forth. I stopped caring last year who was winning as long as we were both on top.

"So focus. You can date after this is over."

"Got it, Q. Don't you have a wake to go to?"

"I'll call you later." She walks off as Logan walks back. Her eye roll is implied.

"Who was that?" he asks.

"Some aggrieved widow. I think she needed help picking an ice cream flavor."

"Isn't she a bit young to be a widow?"

"That seems like a rude thing to ask. Maybe he was in the navy."

"Shall we blow this popsicle stand?" He emphasizes the word "blow" and bounces his eyebrows up and down. I slug his shoulder. "You're so violent for your size. Like a vindictive Tinkerbell."

"I'm small but mighty. Where to?"

"How long do I have you for?"

"Maybe an hour more."

"How about a walk on the beach? We're right by one of the best."

"If there's a candlelight dinner at the end, I'm calling the cops. Nobody is that cliché in high school without ulterior motives."

"Are you kidding? High school is one big cliché of John Hughes' movies." He holds the door open for me as we leave Amy's Ice Cream.

"Not quite. There's always a happy ending in his movies. Real high school is just angst, betrayal, and humiliation," I say as we cross the street to the beach.

"That's pretty dark, Veronica. It's like you're only focusing on the side nerds who never get a hookup."

"Really, Logan. What's with this Veronica stuff? You're taking the Archie comparison a little far." It's like he knows it's my real name, and I wish he would just come clean about it. I don't like lying when someone knows I'm lying. We both sit down on a bench by the sidewalk and begin taking off our shoes. The synchronicity of our actions is uncanny, like we agreed wordlessly, making me uncomfortable. He's familiar when he shouldn't be. I try to rack my brain for some meeting years ago, similar to me and Lilly, but I can't place him anywhere.

"Veronica is the siren of knee highs, and you insist on wearing them daily." His face is serious as he looks at me while I slowly take my socks off. I don't mean to play the seductress; everything just slows down when I look at him. "Maybe when you wear something different to school, I'll come up with something else. Until then…I hereby dub you, Veronica, patron saint of knees." He touches my nose delicately with his index finger and lets it slowly slip off.

It's a simple touch, light as a butterfly kiss, but every nerve ending in my face enflames. The touch and the action immediately conjures forth a soccer match from over three years ago at the Community Field—a memory it took Richie almost a year to overcome, unknowingly, in his campaign for a date with me in eighth grade.

Teams were still coed in seventh grade soccer because public schools don't have soccer until high school. My team, the tigers, was playing the cockerels in a pre-season game. Guys on opposing teams always underestimated me because of my size. However, this time, one tall boy with shaggy brown hair saw me positioning to head-butt for a goal. He dove to block a little too late. I scored the goal, but we collided. Getting up, he said, "Nice goal, Bobcat," and offered his hand to help me up. He had braces and eyes as dark as his hair. I stood transfixed until a teammate called my name. "Mind the nose on those head-butts, Veronica," he said while lightly tapping my nose before scampering off.

I look at Logan now. Shorter hair, no braces, but those eyes are still like a dark chasm with no end in sight. Oh my holy hell. Logan is my dream crush from seventh grade, and I'm going to lose all control if I don't get out of here now.

"I can't believe I forgot. My dad comes home early on Tuesdays for poker night!" I start putting my shoes back on. Curse knee-high socks! "I have to get back before he gets home, or he'll know something's up."

Logan is momentarily motionless and speechless before springing into action and putting his socks and shoes back on. "I'll walk you to your car."

"No it's fine. I need to go now, or I might not make it." I start running to my car. "I'll text you!" I call back, not looking to see if he heard me. And definitely not looking into those eyes again.


	10. Chapter 10

I run from my car to the house like I'm still running from Logan. I park it in the driveway like I have since my dad got it for me several months ago. He says I can park it in the garage, but that feels like defeat to me, like I've given up on my mom ever coming back. But at this point, I know I don't want her too.

He's not home when I get there. I actually was cutting it close, and had I stayed at the beach with Logan, he might have beat me home. Unless he has a lead on a case or a problem deputy, my dad is home at six on the dot. It's 5:20 now. I forgot to factor in the drive home for my date with Logan. It's just as well that I ran away. The world wouldn't have ended if my dad learned I was out, but he would eventually find out about Logan and ask to meet him. If I didn't agree, he would conveniently start showing up at Neptune High, inventing reasons and clues for cases.

I de-Bettify upstairs in my room, making a mental note to not wear knee-high socks tomorrow. Logan will find me, and I need to make myself as unappealing as possible before I close this case. Two days of work, and all I basically know is who's on the basketball team and both mascots are missing. And of course, that Logan Echolls has the dreamiest eyes in the entire county.

Walking into the kitchen, I decide I'll have Italian piping hot ready when dad comes home. A ringing phone thwarts my best intentions.

"Have you forgotten how to text, Q" I ask Mac.

"You lie less on the phone than in writing, Bond. Just trying to keep you honest." I roll my eyes even though she can't see. "Where's the fire?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you run away from your date. It was like the end of 'Seven.' Did he tell you where the body was?"

"I can't believe you were still spying on us!" I huff. "He didn't say anything; it was something he did that made me realize something." I pause. Mac knows about the guy from the soccer field. She's the only person who knows about him.

"Veronica, what was it? I promise not to tease you about it."

"It's him, Mac."

"It's who?"

I take a deep breath. "Logan is my soccer crush." I hear her gasp.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"He touched my nose briefly, and it felt exactly the same. I realized when I looked into his eyes that they were the same dark chocolate I had fantasized about for years." I understood how ludicrous that was as the words came out of my mouth. I have been fantasizing about a guy I met one day for several years now. For all I knew, I was never going to see him again.

"For years? Veronica, I thought you stopped thinking about him when you started going with Richie."

Another deep breath. "No. I just stopped talking about him."

"Poor Richie never had a chance. You're in love with this guy."

Love? "Mac, I barely know him. How can I be in love with him?" I've never been in love before, have I?

"I don't know _how_ , but you're showing all the signs. My dear Bond, this is why you shouldn't fraternize with the assets."

"We're not in the CIA, Mac."

"For all you know, he could be the thief and playing you." She's right. He could have been onto me from the beginning. Wallace may have even realized my scheme and told him if there was anything in my file about Pan. They could both be setting me up. "Back to the case, Bond. We can strategize your love life later. What have you got?"

The question I was dreading. "Very little, I'm afraid."

She's silent for a beat yet surprisingly conciliatory when she starts up again. "Let's work through the knowns. Who's on the basketball team?" I tell her the names, and she latches on to Wallace. "Don't you find it suspicious that he plays several roles in your ongoing drama?"

"It could just be a coincidence."

"You're the one who told me there are no coincidences in PI work!"

"I know, I know, I know, Q!"

"Then, why are you covering for him? You don't even like this Wallace guy." I never said that. He seems to dislike me, but that's honestly understandable given my shakedown of him. Nothing a few snickerdoodles can't fix.

"He seems like he has a kind heart." The real reason I'm making excuses for Wallace is if he's involved, I worry Logan is too. Then, maybe it all really was a ruse.

"Awww, Bond, you're going soft on me. So who does Wallace hang out with?"

Avoiding the inevitable is pointless now, but I still make an effort. "The other jocks I guess."

"Anyone out of the ordinary? Maybe a secret friendship?"

I sigh, "Logan, all right?" All signs point to Logan.

"Besides their acquaintance, have either of them done anything else suspicious?"

"Logan took two apples to go at lunch today. I'm assuming goats eat apples?"

"Are you kidding? I saw Billy go through an apple like it was crack. You know, if goats got addicted to crack." Splendid, I'm dating the goat-napper, who specialize in amassing goat crack. "We can use this to our advantage, Bond. You need to get over to his house this week. I wouldn't be surprised if the Echolls have stables he's hiding him in."

I suspect getting over there isn't as much of a problem, but maintaining control once there is. "I don't want to use him, Mac, not for a case."

"What if he's using you? We don't know how much he knows. Besides the case, he could just be a regular, run-of-the-mill player."

"But what if he's not? Even if he took Billy, what if he really likes me as much as I like him? He'll never forgive me once he finds out all I did."

"One programming line at a time, Veronica. Ohhh," she groans. "It's family dinner again. I've got to go. I wouldn't be surprised if my mom wants me to make the soy milk from scratch for bonding time. We've got two days left to finish, Bond. You can do it." She hangs up without waiting for my reply.

I get back to making dinner and hear a new text buzzing. My dad says he has a lead and will be out late. Donner party of one—again.


	11. Chapter 11

Since dad will be home late, I decide to make him lasagna—one of the few dishes we have no jaded memories of with my mom. She thought it took too long to make, so only dad made lasagna. The layers and steps probably distracted her from drinking, her primary objective. The lasagna will make him smile like I seldom see anymore once he sees the note. And of course, we'll have dinner for at least another day, even with my large but perfectly normal appetite.

By 6:30, the lasagna is baking in the oven. I turn on the tv and pull out homework to keep my mind from wandering to a perfect August day. I open my English text, but that's a lost cause. Homework includes a ridiculous amount of love sonnets, and I can find some connection to Logan in each one. From John Donne to Elizabeth Barrett Browning, my feelings are a cliché of epic proportions. And forget Shakespeare. It's like Sonnet 40 was written explicitly for us, or at least for me:

_Take all my loves, my love, yea, take them all:_  
_What hast thou then more than thou hadst before?_  
_No love, my love, that thou mayst true love call—_  
_All mine was thine before thou hadst this more._  
_Then if for my love thou my love receivest,_  
_I cannot blame thee for my love thou usest;_  
_But yet be blamed if thou this self deceivest_  
_By wilful taste of what thyself refusest._  
_I do forgive thy robb'ry, gentle thief,_  
_Although thou steal thee all my poverty;_  
_And yet love knows it is a greater grief_  
_To bear love's wrong than hate's known injury._  
_Lascivious grace, in whom all ill well shows,  
_ _Kill me with spites, yet we must not be foes._

Shakespeare had no idea how many ways a love could be a thief. I slam the book closed. I have to write a response to a sonnet by Friday, but at this rate, my response will be a love letter to Logan, riddled with distress about goat-napping. _Wherefore art thou a goat-napper?_ Of course, I know the answer already. He's a good friend to Wallace, or maybe he owes him for something besides the hall passes. I know a thing or two about favors.

Biology seems safer, what with confusing words tortured from Latin. Time to read about photosynthesis, which apparently is not just for the trees. All green things in nature have some kind of photosynthesis occurring, and just like that, I can see the large grass expanse before me, the air thick with the smell of pubescent teenagers still learning about deodorant.

_I could see him the rest of the game, like my periphery had developed laser technology, tracking his every move. He didn't seek me out again but once ran by me and smirked over his shoulder. We won the game 1-0, my lone goal being the only goal. He smirked again at me when we slapped hands in the routine post-game handshake line with the opposing team. I ran in a daze back to my bag and nodded noncommittally to comments from my teammates, not knowing what was said._

_I walked to the parking lot to wait for my mom. Predictably, she wasn't there already like the other parents. Dad typically wouldn't miss a match, but they had a few deputies call in that day. I called her though I knew she wouldn't answer. I knew how this would play out. She would either come within the next hour, or I would have to call my dad to tell him she still hadn't picked me up. I hung up after leaving a message where I reminded her that her daughter had a soccer match and still couldn't drive herself home. Maybe she could find the time to pick me up?_

_After the majority of the cars dispersed, as if on cue, I saw a nondescript black limo at the back of the parking lot. The driver was leaning against his door with one foot propped behind him on the car and his arms crossed. He waved to me, and I looked from side to side, seeing no one. Touching my left hand to my chest, I said, "Me?" out loud though he was too far away to hear. If I had been secretly in love with this driver and my entire family had just forgotten my sixteenth birthday, it would have been a picture perfect ending to my game. But I was only twelve going on 13 and my alcoholic mother forgot to pick me up too many times to count._

_I felt him behind me before I heard him. He wasn't touching me, but my entire body felt flushed, like I just walked into a hot shower and felt the steam before the water._

_"I think he was waving at me, Bobcat."_

A buzz from my phone brings me back to the present, but before I can look at it, the timer on the oven goes off. Lasagna! Channeling Garfield, I race to the kitchen and pull out the lasagna. I know I should let it cool, but experience has taught me how many blows can cool fresh lasagna so it doesn't burn my tongue. I'm cutting a slice when I hear the buzz on my phone again. It could be my dad giving me an ETA for the evening. It could be Mac with more follow up questions. Deep down I know though that it's Logan, like he has ESP and knew I was fantasizing about him, even though the dream was about twelve-year-old Logan, not ice cream Logan from today. I sigh and resign myself to reading the text. I'm both excited and terrified that he is texting me tonight—excited that maybe he likes me too and terrified he's going to hate me when this is over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Logan to Veronica** _7:12 pm  
_ Did u make it home and avoid the wrath of dad?

**Logan to Veronica** _7:15 pm_  
Or was that ur escape line?  
🏃 ️

My heart speeds up. I had to get away from him. The minute he touched my nose, I was already back on that soccer field, looking into his eyes. But the thought of him thinking I don't want him halts my breath. I sit down on the couch, lasagna all but forgotten.

**Veronica to Logan** _7:17 pm_  
No I really had 2 go  
But there's no game

**Logan to Veronica** _7:18 pm_  
What happened?

**Veronica to Logan** _7:19 pm_  
Something came up at work

It's close to the truth, so it feels less like a lie.

**Logan to Veronica** _7:20 pm_  
So it's just u and ur mom?  
Any brothers or sisters

**Veronica to Logan** _7:22 pm_  
No brothers and sisters  
No mom

**Logan to Veronica** _7:23 pm_  
I'm sorry  
I didn't mean to pry

It doesn't hurt as much as it used to. She was gone years before she actually left, finally choosing her high school sweetheart over us.

**Logan to Veronica** _7:25 pm_  
Behold stupid Logan  
U don't have to answer

**Veronica to Logan** _7:26 pm_  
It's ok  
It's just me and my dad

**Logan to Veronica** _7:28 pm_  
Ur all alone 2nite?

**Veronica to Logan** _7:29 pm_  
Yes but it's fine

**Logan to Veronica** _7:30 pm_  
Do u want company?

I inhale so loud you would think I was auditioning for the next Aaron Echolls action movie.

**Logan to Veronica** _7:32 pm_  
I didn't mean it like that

**Veronica to Logan** _7:34 pm_  
I know but that seems kind of soon  
We've barely gone out

**Logan to Veronica** _7:36 pm_  
Don't sell urself short  
I had a great time on ur date 😉

**Veronica to Logan** _7:37 pm_  
Don't think I didn't catch that dig

**Logan to Veronica** _7:38 pm_  
Whatever do u mean little one?

**Veronica to Logan** 7 _:39 pm_  
Harhar! 😠  
But I can hardly invite u over when we haven't even talked on the phone  
📱

The phone starts ringing, and I see Logan's name pulsating on the screen. Breathe in, breathe out. I can talk to him without hyperventilating. I'm Veronica Mars. Thank god, he didn't face time.

"Is this the freakishly tall Gulliver out and about on his travels?" I walk to the kitchen to start serving my lasagna. If I stay busy, perhaps I can get through this phone call without fantasizing about his eyes or that afternoon.

"Not traveling at the moment, but happy to be tied down by any wayward Lilliputians." I can hear the smirk, even though I can't see it. I hope he can't hear my sharp intake of breath at his innuendo. Him tied with a black scarf to my outdated pink and white bed flashes across my mind—an image that has never occurred before in any of my fantasies of him. He still has his jeans on, but his chest is bare. The bulging muscle is exactly what I would expect from an Abercrombie model with frosted tips. I scramble for something to say. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No, sorry. I'm eating right now." Nice save, Veronica.

"I get two guesses. Macaroni and cheese or PB and J?"

"I'll have you know I can cook a little something. I made lasagna."

"Is there going to be any left when your dad gets home?"

"Hi-lar-i-ous! There will be at least a quarter left. At least!" My matter-of-fact statement is not a victory, but I feel righteous nonetheless. "What are the Echolls eating tonight?"

"It's just the one Echolls since my dad is off shooting action film #307 in Vancouver, and my mom tagged along. Our housekeeper made me a sandwich."

"How long are they gone?"

"They've been gone a month, but my mom comes back Friday."

"You've been living alone for a month?!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I'm never really alone with all the staff. Somebody's got to trim the hedges and dust the oscars."

"So we're just two clichéd SoCal kids with no parental guidance?"

"'Fraid so. I've gotten pretty good at it if you need pointers."

"I'm pretty good at it, too," I sigh. I don't miss my mom, not really, but I miss the possibility of having a normal family. Dad comes home late a few times a week now. He doesn't worry about late nights as much now that I have a car.

"Would you be interested in exploiting our lack of parental supervision? I'm having a pool party Thursday night. You should come."

"Pool party?"

"It's more a party, and there happens to be a pool. You should bring a swimsuit in case you feel so inclined."

"Because I always feel inclined to strip in front of people I barely know." I hear a muffled groan and realize what I said. I smile. A girl could get used to this type of effect on a guy.

"You can come in a burkini if it makes you feel better." He's trying for light, but I'm having too much fun.

I bite my lip. "Or I could just swim in what I'm wearing today. I wonder what knee highs look like wet," I say in my best Amber voice. Amber is my typical ditsy go-to alter ego. He groans obscenely loudly. I chuckle heartily. I've never actually flirted intentionally because I wanted to; it's always been for a case. It feels sweet and warm, like sucking on a butterscotch.

"I know what you're doing, Betty. You're lucky I don't know where you live, or I'd already be there." My heart is beating so fast, and I have a ridiculous, stupid grin on my face.

"What does a boy have to do to get _all_ the personal details on the new girl?" I ask sarcastically.

He pauses; it seems like he had been pacing. "Wallace told you?"

"He didn't have to. It wasn't that hard to put together."

"Are you mad?" I'm not. I don't know why I brought that up. I was mostly teasing because it seemed like he could have gotten the address had he offered more of a trade. Or maybe Wallace has boundaries.

"I wouldn't have gone today if I was. Do you profile all the new girls?" I really want to be special, but Logan's player vibe is so strong you can almost hear it like a kick drum.

"No. I really like you, Betty/Veronica."

"I like you, too, Logan/Jake." Oh shit. I shouldn't have said that. I never even told Mac that name. Jake is the name I invented in my fantasies of Logan over the years. It was my favorite guy name because of _Sixteen Candles_ , long before Lilly's dad tainted the name. You can't really have a fake conversation in your head with someone named Dream Crush. I hope Logan doesn't put together the _Sixteen Candles_ reference. If he remembers that day at all, it wouldn't be a difficult leap.

"Who's Jake?" He doesn't sound mad, just curious.

Think fast, Veronica! "If I get two names, you do too." Phew.

"Fair enough. But why Jake? Old boyfriend?"

"Nah, there's no significance."

"See, your words say it's meaningless, but your desperate denial speaks volumes."

"Okay, you caught me. We had a torrid love affair before he left me to film B-list movies in Vancouver with your father."

He sounds faraway when he speaks again. "Jake sounds like a story I'd like to hear sometime."

"Maybe someday, Logan."

"But not today. No, it's okay. You know, I hope one of these days will be someday, Betty/Veronica." I hear a camera shutter.

"What was that?"

"I'm sending you something to remember me by tonight since you won't let me come see you." I smile when the picture arrives via text. He's looking at the mirror with a slight smile; even though it's small, he seems elated. I notice his eyes first, then I notice…he's shirtless. I gasp. "Did you like my text?"

"You mean your very R-rated text? I'm ordering you a burkini right now."

"Oh Veronica, that's barely PG-13. I plan to show you R-rated in person." I start fanning myself and huff. I'm clearly in over my head. I'm practicing flirting while he's medaling in it. "Will you send me something back?" he asks in such a small voice, like he's asking if anyone remembered his birthday.

I can't send him a picture now. Besides being entirely the wrong color, my hair is flat and oily from the wig. But I get an idea. "Give me a second." I run upstairs and put the knee highs back on. Snapping a picture of just my legs pointing out from my bed with the socks on, I hit send. He rewards me with another groan, and I smirk at my success.

"Are you trying to murder me?"

"If that were my intention, I'd get them wet."

"I'm coming over right now if I have to knock on every door in Neptune."

Like my dad has radar, the front door opens downstairs. Backup stirs like he's been neglected for days, which I guess he has.

"Saved by the bell. Dad's home. I've got to go, Lo-gan."

"This isn't over. We'll talk about your attempted murder again, tomorrow." I giggle and hit end without letting him say anything further.


	13. Chapter 13

I manage to avoid Logan before first period by darting behind people when he's near. Petiteness has its merits. I'm also in jeans and a loos-ish top; he's probably on the lookout for knee highs and skirts. On the one hand, I'm avoiding him to keep control of myself; on the other, I'm avoiding him to hold control over him. I know now how much I affect him, and the knowledge heats up my heart.

The break before second period seems like a success until I shut my locker and am accosted from behind. Logan picks me up around the waist and carries me into the girls bathroom like I weigh no more than a gym bag. The bathroom is mercifully empty. Before I know it, he's taken me into the handicapped stall and locked it. He releases me, and I turnaround to face him.

He's leaning against the door—his eyes as black as midnight. I'm determined to be angry about his caveman stunt, but I see the way his green henley hugs the muscles I stared at last night a little too long before bed. His eyes are practically dripping with desire, just like his mouth hanging open, and I lose all sense and reason and lunge at him.

My lips find his like they were tied together, and it's the sexiest kiss of my life. It's not sweet and tender like I always fantasized about with him, or clumsy and sloppy like Richie's kisses. This moment is raw and ravenous, like being caught in an electrical current but without pain. His arms encircle my waist, and I feel satiated and hungry at once. He deepens the kiss with tongue within seconds and spins us so my back is against the door to the stall. The feel of his hands on my back, his chest against my front, and his tongue in my mouth is overwhelming. There should be fireworks going off around us—at the very least, sparklers.

Logan stills when we hear the bathroom door open, shushing me silently with an index finger to his mouth. I roll my eyes, and he smirks, lowering his head and lips to kiss the spot under my chin. His touch is excruciatingly soft, with just a hint of wetness. He maintains eye contact while sampling my neck, and heat starts rushing to my thighs. His hair tickles my ear as he moves to the side of my neck and kisses my shoulder. I almost squeak out loud at the intensity of that spot, but his hand is over my mouth to muffle my cry. I bite his palm instead. I didn't even know there were places on my body that responded like live electrical wires.

We hear the door open again, and it seems quiet. He looks back into my eyes, and I know I look dazed like a drug addict, but my drug of choice is a smug jackass whose hotness explodes mercury. He leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Keep avoiding me, and I'll do that to you in front of everyone at lunch." I gasp and sock him hard on the arm.

"You better not!"

"Then you should stop running away from me. We were supposed to have our first kiss on the beach, not in a bathroom, but you had to keep talking about wet knee highs after running away."

"I didn't run away. I had a thing!" I scoff, momentarily stupefied by the accusation. My excuses are usually more clever than types of nouns. I don't say what I really want to say as I touch my lips. Our first kiss, my first kiss, wasn't in a bathroom. It was underneath the bleachers three years ago, and until today, was the best kiss of my life.

"Just like the thing before Study Hall this morning when you shadowed Dick of all people?"

My mouth drops. He saw that? He closes my jaw with his hand. "We should go. I'm beyond late for Biology," I say as I open the lock. He follows me out.

"You still have one more bell before you're tardy. If only you knew a guy who knows people."

"Please, I know my own people in lowly admin positions."

"Then why the rush?" he says as he walks me backwards towards the hall door. I want to look away, but his gaze is hypnotic.

My back hits the door, and he places his hands on either side of my shoulders. This is rated R enough for me, and no clothing has even come off. I try to remember a time when Richie made me feel like this. I can't. It didn't even occur to me that I would ever feel like this in high school.

I find some sanity and respond, "Logan, we can't make out all day in the bathroom."

He starts kissing my jaw gently just like he touched my nose yesterday, which feels impossibly like a lifetime ago—pre-Logan kisses. Pre-Logan. "Mop closet, then?" he asks before he kisses my shoulder again, and I shriek and cover my own mouth in horror. I don't even recognize my voice.

Grabbing my hand from my mouth, he inspects my palm. "Oh look, honey, matching bite marks," he squeals with mockery and shows me his palm where I bit him.

"For all I know, that bite mark has been there all morning."

"Yes, I like to start every morning wrestling a bobcat before school." I startle at his use of my one-time nickname. He notices and looks at me, really looks at me, and opens his mouth to speak. The bell rings. I take advantage of his confusion and duck under his arm, opening the door to look down the hallway.

"Coast is clear," I whisper and dart off.

"Betty?" he asks behind me. I turnaround with my eyebrows raised. "See you at lunch?"

"Of course," I fake smile and nod, avoiding the urge to channel Amber. Two more periods to decide if I've got a thing at lunch instead of letting Logan possibly confront me about being Veronica—the real Veronica.


	14. Chapter 14

Avoiding Logan before lunch was difficult but not impossible. I went the opposite way of my locker after Biology, running off while Dick shouted something about Boopalicious. I saw Logan walking up to my class door as I turned the corner. Touching him and kissing him creates the most intoxicating sensations in my body, but every moment spent with him brings him closer to finding out my real identity. Although I revel in the notion that he might actually remember me, he could also blow my case and reward if he's involved in Billy's disappearance. That kiss has made the reward pretty irrelevant to me at this point (Billy who?), but I don't want to let Mac down.

I run into Lilly two hallways over where I am trying to hide in a different bathroom until the tardy bell. "Betty Boop! You're in a hurry to stare at the mirror." I lock eyes with her in the mirror, and her face falls. Lilly turns to look under all the stall doors. "What is it?"

"I think Logan knows who I am."

"The date went that well?" Lilly raises an eyebrow.

"What? No, what does that even mean?" I shake my head. "He keeps calling me Veronica. He says it's from the Archie comics, but sometimes he gets this look in his eye when he says it."

Lilly looks at the sink. "It's not from the comic. He met a Veronica on the soccer field a few years ago. I thought it might be you, but it didn't come up much so I put it out of mind."

"How did you know about us meeting?"

"So it was you." She laughs while she remembers. "He told Duncan about it. I knew when he described her that it had to be you."

But she knew who I was the whole time. "Why didn't you tell who I was, Lilly?"

"Ronica, that would have meant telling Donut and Celeste about the affair."

"I know. I just wish I could have seen him again," I sigh.

"He was waiting for you at your next match. I think he may have cried a little over it. It was really kind of sad. That's the first night he got drunk. Why didn't you go back?"

"I tore my ACL in practice that week. I was thinking about him when it happened. I didn't get back to the soccer field until the following year."

"Star-crossed lovers it seems. He quit soccer after a few weeks of you not showing. Started trying to play spin the bottle at every party and find girls to make out with."

"So you eventually took pity on him."

"As if!" she scoffs. "We got drunk one too many times. And it was fun. Before I knew it he was in love with me." Lilly rolls her eyes.

"Oh, poor you." I pat her shoulder and turn to look at her.

"Ronica, he followed me around like a puppy dog. The sex was great, but I could do without all the droopy eye stares." I gasp when she says "sex." It hadn't occurred to me that they had had sex. "Still have your V-card, Vee?" She laughs at her own joke. I just nod. "We'll have to see what we can do about that. Logan's a good guy for your first."

"Can we talk about something else?" I don't want to picture her and Logan together. It makes me nauseous. "Can you talk to Wallace for me? I don't want him to suspect that I'm investigating."

"Who?"

She's so oblivious. "Basketball star. You cheer for him at games?" Her face is blank. "If I ask him about the mascots, he'll know I'm up to something. If you do, he'll start trying to ask you out."

"All right," she yields but still rolls her eyes and huffs, "but you'll have to point him out."

* * *

Lilly is a natural con artist talking to Wallace at lunch. All the jocks seem to be hypnotized by her being at their table. She changed into her pep squad uniform—skimpy shorts and a tight t-shirt. She's telling them that the pep squad feels responsible for Polly and wants to help find her.

"Do you know what happens to wayward girls who avoid their…" Logan trails off as he sits down next to me at lunch. I can tell he was going to say boyfriend but stopped himself.

"Boy toys?" I help. He seems delighted with my word choice as his eyes dazzle. I had decided seeing his eyes again outweighed any potential Veronica confrontation. Do I get points if I'm aware that I'm an addict?

"That's just what I was going to say."

"They lead quiet yet fulfilling lives, playing with their six cats while watching Wheel of Fortune reruns?"

"Would you like to buy a vowel? I think Os occur frequently," he says leaning into my ear and kissing just below it. Under the table, his finger traces an O on the inside of my hand where I bit it. He presses his right leg against my left one, and I try to keep my eyes steady. They feel dazed, and my eyelashes flutter. "They get assaulted with PDA on the quad," he whispers against my ear, so close I feel the imprint of the words from his lips.

"Looo," I start to say, unintentionally fulfilling his prophecy.

"So are you guys like dating now?" the bitchy girl from Monday asks as she sits down. Her scowl leaves no doubt in my mind that she was the one who defaced my locker yesterday.

Logan smiles against my ear. "Yes, Madison," he says, looking up at her, his face deadpan. "I guess you'll have to campaign elsewhere."

"Logan! And Logan's Boopalicious Manga friend," Dick shouts, walking up to the table. Madison huffs and stomps off. "And there went today's hookup. What did you do?"

"Consider it an assist," Logan says, and I elbow him. "Ow! You're all set."

"You know what manga is?" I ask Dick, mildly impressed that his cultural references expand beyond genitalia and beer.

"Sure, Beaver's all about that shit. And sometimes, manga chicks are a nice change from watching videos, so I'll take his comics for a bit. Cartoon chicks can be hot." So much for cultural expansions.

"Can we not talk about your extracurricular activities while I'm eating?" Logan asks. He has started eating an apple. I swear it's the only thing I've ever see him eat besides ice cream. Maybe the two apples really were for him? I take a pizza slice. I will probably end up eating three, but if I take them one at a time, it should be less noticeable.

"So who's up for a little beach action this hump day?" Dick poses, the innuendo painfully obvious. Logan looks at me and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Can't. I promised Lilly I'd give pep squad a try." I couldn't care less about pep squad, but we need to debrief about whatever she's learned at lunch today, and that's the most inconspicuous opportunity.

He finishes his apple, and another one has materialized in front of him. The fact that he loves apples so much is utterly confounding to me. It's like he took the old proverb literally to heart—an apple a day…

With raised eyebrows, he asks, "Can I come watch?"

Oh, jeez. I do and I don't know the reason he wants to come to practice. I'm flattered and puzzled as to why I elicit such reactions in him. He's apparently made out with most of the school—maybe even had sex with most of them. I'm a virgin who's kissed two people for real besides one-offs in spin the bottle. "Then you'd miss the beach."

He shrugs his shoulders. "We could go together after." I'm starting to see the puppy dog Lilly was referring to that she seemed to loathe. Richie used to follow me around too, even before I relented to dating him. Though Richie always annoyed me as a shadow, the possibility of becoming inseparable with Logan is strangely comforting. Avoiding him even when I know it's for the best is already becoming difficult. And it's only been one day of dating!

I promised Mac a proper study session this evening and final strategizing on the case, so I'm somewhat saved before we spend too much time together and I tell him all my secrets. "I promised a friend back home we'd catch up on the phone."

His face falls a little. "Is this friend similar to poker night or scrambling in the halls?" He thinks I'm running away from him again.

"You can call her to confirm." Of course, that would be a disaster. Mac would interrogate Logan and inevitably ask about the mascots. "But I'll see you at your party tomorrow night."

Just like that, his eyes dazzle again. "You're coming?" I scrunch my nose and nod my head. Squeezing my hand under the table, he kisses my neck again. I close my eyes and smile, oblivious to who in the quad or at the table actually saw it.


	15. Chapter 15

Mac is already waiting for me when I get home around 4:30.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she barks as I walk up.

"Give me a P for pep squad!" I shout in my most enthusiastic Amber voice, raising a fist in the air. We walk inside together.

"I think you may have lost sight of the mission, Bond."

"Relax, Q. I come bearing information and evidence."

"Evidence?"

"I cultivated some assets who did the dirty work for me."

"So a little spy work after all," she replies with a smirk. We settle on my bed, and Mac pulls out her laptop. I hand her the thumb drive.

"There's supposedly a ransom video on it, but I haven't watched it yet. Wallace told Lilly somebody left it in his locker."

"Why would someone kidnap Billy and ask Wallace for the ransom?"

"No, it's a ransom for Polly, the Neptune mascot," I explain. Mac scans the drive for malware, then starts the video. The abductor threatens to destroy the bird if Wallace plays in the game with Pan. He's wearing a black mask and sunglasses, as well as black gloves. I can't identify anything except an average jock build. "Do you see anything we can use, Q?"

"It looks like a gym; I'm guessing the Neptune gym?" I nod. We watch it until the end. "I don't recognize the voice, but I guess it's got to be someone from Pan," Mac suggests. I can tell she's visibly shaken at the prospect of someone really hurting the bird.

"Let's watch it again." I watch it several more times while Mac excuses herself for the bathroom.

"Did Lilly say anything else?" she says walking back in. I think back to the pep squad practice. We had spent very little time discussing her conversation with Wallace. She spent most of the time trying to get me to transfer to Neptune and join pep squad for real. I know Mac would act all stoic, but she would be devastated if I left her alone at Pan. Lilly also tried to get details about my date with Logan and seemed surprisingly supportive about the whole situation. Talking about Logan with her still feels awkward to me though.

"Not really. Wallace seems desperate to play, which I think gives him motive for taking Billy. I'm not sure Logan's involved at all, but I'll try to get a look around the grounds at his house tomorrow."

"Okay." She plays it one more time from the top.

"Hold it!" I shout. She freezes the frame, and I see a number on the shoes—13. Either Richie or #13 at Neptune took the parrot.

"You don't think…" Mac starts.

"No, I don't. Richie would never do something so vindictive. I've got to find out who has that number at Neptune."

"I thought you got all the names of everyone on the basketball team?"

"Names, yes. I didn't write down their corresponding jersey numbers. I'll find out tomorrow."

Mac looks unsure. "We've only got one more full day, Veronica."

"Have I ever failed you, Q?"

"Never. Why would someone at Neptune take the parrot?"

"Probably jealous of Wallace. This has nothing to do with Pan or Neptune, I bet. Just someone who misses the spotlight. Wallace transferred here this year, and he's their star player now."

"How are you going to get Billy back from finding Polly?"

"I think if I expose the bird-napper, the goat-napper will lose his motivation and give him back to me—when I ask."

"You're pretty confident it's Wallace, then?"

"On top of the threat, Lilly said he was hoarding apples and chips today at lunch. Besides Logan, nobody likes apples that much."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to exonerate Logan?"

"Mac, I've seen the boy eat. He loves them apples." We laugh at the implied joke.

"Well, we need to catch you up in Biology before you lose slot #2."

"I'm fairly certain I'm #1 right now, Mac, and I'm surprised you're not taking advantage of my absence to steal it," I chuckle.

"When I graduate valedictorian, it will be fair and square." We study until dad comes home an hour later than usual. The principal excused me from all assignments due that week, but I don't want to fall behind on tests and finals.

Dad brings home some takeout Thai, including a vegan dish for Mac. She stays until 8 pm and tells me she'll see me, as _Veronica_ she emphasizes, at the game Friday night at Neptune High. Getting Billy back probably means losing the game—Wallace is _that_ good—but at least we'll solve the case and get our freebie A.

It will be difficult to say goodbye to Betty. I've never stayed in character for so long. I barely recognize myself at night when I take the wig off now. I worry Logan won't be attracted to me anymore as a blonde, assuming he can get past the whole lying for a case thing—doubtful. A girl can dream though.

I'm settling into bed at 11 pm when my phone buzzes. Dad has already gone to bed. I'm not supposed to talk or text after 11 pm unless it's an emergency, but dad went to bed an hour ago. I turn off the vibration for texts.

**Logan to Veronica** _11:02 pm  
_ Can u talk

**Veronica to Logan** _11:03 pm_  
Can't talk  
But I can text

**Logan to Veronica** _11:04 pm  
_ How'd the phone call go

**Veronica to Logan** _11:05 pm_  
Good! We caught up a bit  
We've missed each other  
How was the beach?  
🏖

**Logan to Veronica** _11:08 pm_  
Lame without u  
🏄 ️ was good  
No wipeouts 4 me  
Dick face planted after 9 beers

**Veronica to Logan** _11:11 pm  
_ Is he ok

**Logan to Veronica** _11:12 pm_  
Nothing he can't handle  
Beaver took him home  
Can I pick u up tomorrow morning

If you want to drive an hour out of your way, sure. But wait. We'd be going to his house after school for the party. He's good.

**Veronica to Logan** _11:15 pm  
_ How would I get home from ur party?

**Logan to Veronica** _11:16 pm  
_ Who says u have to go home 😉

**Veronica to Logan** _11:18 pm  
_ My dad and his assortment of guns

**Logan to Veronica** _11:20 pm_  
💀  
So no to convenient sleepovers  
Probably 20 people will pass out here anyway  
No parentals and all

**Veronica to Logan** _11:23 pm  
_ I'm sure the sheriff would love that

**Logan to Veronica** _11:24 pm  
_ Y would the sheriff know

Damn Freudian slips. I usually catch myself before I call my dad sheriff, but this slip is still salvageable…I think.

**Veronica to Logan** _11:26 pm  
_ Just saying if someone called the cops

**Logan to Veronica** _11:27 pm  
_ No one does

**Veronica to Logan** _11:29 pm_  
I can't drink there  
My dad would know when I came home

**Logan to Veronica** _11:31 pm  
_ I've already stocked up on skist 😃

**Veronica to Logan** _11:33 pm_  
U noticed?  
It's kind of my thing 😉

**Logan to Veronica** _11:35 pm_  
I'm aware  
Everyday at lunch  
It's adorable

**Veronica to Logan** _11:38 pm_  
😊  
What time should I come by

**Logan to Veronica** _11:39 pm_  
The party starts at 8  
People really get here around 9  
So u can come at 4

**Veronica to Logan** _11:41 pm_  
LOL  
I guess I'll bring my suit with me 2 morrow  
R u just roping me into helping set up?

**Logan to Veronica** _11:44 pm  
_ I'm roping u into something

**Veronica to Logan** _11:46 pm  
_ Behave urself

**Logan to Veronica** _11:47 pm  
_ Ur wish is my command

**Veronica to Logan** _11:48 pm  
_ Laying it on kind of thick don't ya think

**Logan to Veronica** _11:49 pm  
_ Do u really want me to answer that

**Veronica to Logan** _11:50 pm  
_ Don't answer that

**Logan to Veronica** _11:51 pm  
_ Do u throw these softballs intentionally?

**Veronica to Logan** _11:53 pm_  
No they just come naturally  
I really should get to bed  
💤

**Logan to Veronica** _11:55 pm_  
Ok  
Good night

**Veronica to Logan** _11:56 pm_  
Good night  
C u 🏊 ️

I don't see his reply text until I wake up the next morning because I had silenced my phone. Luckily my alarm still went off, so I didn't oversleep. I nearly gasp when I see his text.

**Logan to Veronica** _11:58 pm  
_ Sweet dreams Veronica

He knows. I don't know what he knows and I don't think he does either, but he knows something. He's dropped the Betty pretense entirely.


	16. Chapter 16

Debating the best strategy to avoid Logan before first period, I finally choose being super late for school rather than early and hiding out. With my luck he would be there first, sitting in his yellow monstrosity (who gets a yellow car when their parents are millionaires?), waiting for me. It's not that I want to avoid him; I want to see him, touch him, kiss him desperately. But I'm not ready for the inevitable confrontation. Does he know I'm _that_ Veronica? Does he know I'm local and the sheriff has a daughter named Veronica? Does he know I'm investigating a case and he's a suspect? Undercover work is so difficult past the first day. You start to care about the people you're lying to on a daily or sometimes hourly basis. Although the only person I'm lying to that I care about right now is Logan. I don't even want to think about how much. Mac thinks I'm in love with him. I don't know what that feels like, but I'm wretchedly afraid of losing him. And again, I remind myself, I'm on day three of dating him and day four of knowing him—well not counting years ago.

In a stroke of genius that morning, I decide to keep all my books for my classes in my bag so I don't have to return to my locker. The bag is insanely heavy now, but I can bear it for one day and find alternate routes to classes. Buck up, Veronica! Of course, he'll know something is up in Newspaper when he sees the books. I need an assignment that sends me offsite for those periods. I have to face him eventually at his house, but at least then it will be private and I'll be close to leaving Neptune High. I pitch the mascot story to Ms. Dent at the beginning of lunch and tell her I need to drive to Pan to follow a lead. The fact that both mascots are missing screams story to her, and she writes a slip up for both periods. I text Logan to let him know I'm doing a story offsite for lunch and Newspaper. He replies.

 **Logan to Veronica** _12:05 pm  
_🏃 ️

 **Veronica to Logan** _12:06 pm  
_📰

 **Logan to Veronica** _12:06 pm  
_🍝

 **Veronica to Logan** _12:07 pm  
_That's not fair

 **Logan to Veronica** _12:07 pm  
_I don't intend 2 be

 **Veronica to Logan** _12:08 pm  
_C u 🏊 ️

 **Logan to Veronica** _12:09 pm_  
4pm  
Or I'll ask the paparazzi to help find u

 **Veronica to Logan** _12:10 pm  
_?

 **Logan to Veronica** _12:10 pm_  
U don't wanna know  
It won't be pretty  
Unlike U

 **Veronica to Logan** _12:12 pm_  
😊  
Ur not so bad urself 😉

 **Logan to Veronica** _12:13 pm_  
U have no idea how bad I can be  
But u will

So obviously Logan wins this flirting round. I don't know why I'm even competing with him. He's probably holding back. I bet he could make me blush fire engine red and every conceivable shade of pink. And that's just his words.

I spend lunch in my car at the beach, going over my notes on the mascots and looking around to make sure no deputies spot me. I learned from pictures on the wall that #13 is Jack Wilson, and I swing by his house during Newspaper to see if the bird is there. His mom is only too happy to let me take Polly back to school since I tell her Jack forgot him today. I drop Polly off in the vice principal's office with the thumb drive and explain to him what happened and who I am. He says Jack will be dealt with and offers me a freebie A if I ever transfer to Neptune. I ask him to keep my secret for just one more day.

Wallace admits nothing when I corner him after school. I hope I'm not wrong. It would suck to not get Billy back after all this work. Following my phone's map instructions, I make my way to Logan's house. A woman with a thick Latin American accent buzzes me onto the property, which seems to be the size of a national park.

When the door opens, I expect my almost-boyfriend in all his hot glory, but instead a diminutive Latina older lady greets me.

"Ms. Veronica, yes?" I nod. Apparently, Betty really is gone. "Mr. Logan be here soon." She lets me in, and I follow her as she walks to the kitchen.

"Is he not here?"

"Soon, soon, okay? I go." What? She walks out a side door, and I hear a car start. She's leaving me alone in the house? What am I supposed to do now? I notice a bathroom to the side and decide to change into my swimsuit, a red string bikini with black polka dots, and a white mesh coverup. This suit makes me think of Betty Boop, matching my wig perfectly, and I know Lilly will shriek when she sees it. I feel like a pinup vixen in it. I walk back into the kitchen and place my bag on the island in the middle.

Abruptly, a french door leading to the pool out back opens, and I see Logan for the first time today. He's shirtless with black board shorts hugging his hips scandalously low. It's the most delicious sight I've ever seen, and I don't care if my mouth is hanging open. He breaks into a wide grin when he sees me and walks over to the island.

We stare at each other for I don't know how long. It could be seconds, or it could be hours. He starts walking around the island, and as if on instinct, I start walking the opposite way from him, keeping the full island in between us. I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm terrified of what's going to happen when he reaches me, like his touch will melt me on contact.

He smirks, "You're not done running, yet?" I scrunch my nose and shake my head. My eyes close involuntarily while I shake my head, and he takes advantage by lunging for me. I dart off before he reaches me, squealing and running through a house I've never been in. I run up the stairs, and he's trailing right behind me. I leap into the only open door I see and try to shut it, but his arm is too quick, preventing it from closing. He gently opens it despite me holding all of my weight against it.

He starts walking forward, and I walk backwards. As he stops, he says, "Your master plan to get away from me was to run to my bedroom?" I sharply inhale and look around. It's a fairly nondescript room; except for a few surfing posters, you would never know a teenaged boy lives here. Must be nice having staff to keep it clean.

"I didn't really have a plan," I say looking back to him.

"Clearly." He resumes walking towards me, and I'm frozen. I sort of know my mouth is hanging open again, but closing it would take more focus than I have available. He places his hands on top of my shoulders and gently cascades them down my arms, barely touching my skin along the way and leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. When he gets to my hands, he keeps going, finding the hem of my coverup, his eyes never leaving mine. He pulls the coverup off me, and my body accommodates him with my arms raising in the air so he can pull it all the way off. Dropping it on the floor, he sinks to his knees so he's a few inches shorter than me and we're closer to eye level than ever before. His hands come up and graze my jawline.

I realize I'm scared—really scared of what's going to happen next. I am every possible cliché in a high school rom-com right now, and all I want to do is bolt so I don't have to be scared. Are we going to have sex? I feel so out of control. I'm in over my head.

"Logan, I've never…" The words come out in a small voice, and I feel like I'm going to cry. My desire for him is pulsating in every cell, but my emotions are overwhelming me, too.

He shakes his head. "Shh. We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Veronica." He leans in to kiss me, and my eyes close. The kiss is soft and delicate, like our very first kiss as kids. The skin of his lips feels like biting into a marshmallow, impossibly soft and firm at once. He stops after a few seconds and pulls back. "It's you, isn't it? Veronica?"

I open my eyes and see that dark chocolate gazing back at me. Logically, he could mean anything, but I know he means our soccer match. There is so much I want to apologize for—running off that day without getting his name, not coming back despite a promise, lying to him now for a case. I nod and gently smile. Before I can say anything else, he pulls my neck back down into a fierce kiss this time, just like in the bathroom yesterday.

My knees buckle and spread against his pelvis, and his hands are there to catch me and scoop my butt up before I fall. He leans back on his feet so he's kneeling, bringing me down to straddle him. My hands are all over his neck and hair, and I try to restrain myself from pulling it too hard. Our tongues are a chaotic mess, and my kissing technique goes out the window as tasting and feeling his entire mouth has become critically urgent.

Holding my bottom firmly, he rises up to standing. My legs wrap around his waist as he carries me to his bed. I feel him kneel on the bed and place one hand behind my neck as he lowers me down. He stops kissing me once we're flat. I open my eyes to see him smiling at me like a goofy little kid.

"What?" I ask, smiling in spite of myself.

"The girl I've had a crush on forever is lying in my bed. I just wanted to take a moment to enjoy it."

"Oh, you weren't enjoying it before?" I tease.

"In a more detached way." My legs are still locked behind him, and my hands are stroking his hair. We're anything but detached.

I giggle. Only Logan Echolls can make me giggle. "Doesn't feel very detached to me." His eyes alight with mischief. He grabs my hands from behind his head and pins my wrists above my head to the bed.

Leaning down he whispers in my ear, "Feeling proud of yourself? For that, we'll keep you detached and pinned for a while." Before I can remind him about my legs, he assaults my ear with his tongue, slowly and tortuously. I start panting. I think Richie had tried to lick my ear before, but it was too wet and felt like he was spitting on me. I had told him to never do that again. When Logan licks my ear, it's like he's lighting my pelvis on fire, and I start grinding into his pelvis on reflex.

"Is this a wig?"

"How could you tell?" I reply, my voice breathy.

"You've got some blonde just barely peeking out by your ear. Can we take it off?"

"Yeah, but it might look really gross underneath."

He laughs. "I don't think there's any part of you that could be gross." I take the wig and skull cap off in record time and place on the nightstand. He touches my hair before he starts kissing me, taking my wrists again when I try to touch his hair.

I feel his pelvis press into me, piercing my center, as he starts open-mouthed kissing my neck. Moans accompany my panting now, and he transfers my wrists to just one hand while his other starts touching my stomach.

"Is this okay?" he asks. Mmm, it's more than okay. It's exquisite. It's like dining on hot fudge and whipped cream for hours. "Veronica?" Hmm? He stops. "Is this okay?" I nod vigorously, and thankfully he resumes—his kissing, his touching, and oh, his thrusting.

Eventually, he releases my wrists and works his way down, kissing every patch of open skin. I miss his pelvis, but everywhere he kisses is delightful. When he reaches my ankles, he starts turning me over. I squeak when he kisses the back of my knees, and he chuckles.

As he works his way back up my body, he keeps his legs in between mine. When he kisses my back, it feels like electric surges, and I press my butt into his stomach. He keeps rising, and I feel his pelvis underneath mine, piercing my center again. He snakes his arms around my waist, and one hand tentatively cups my right breast.

Kissing my neck, he asks, "Still okay?" I moan. We're basically having sex with our clothes on at this point; well, it's just the motion of sex I guess, but it's the closest I've ever come. "Veronica, I need you to say yes or no."

"Yes. God, yes." He chuckles.

"Feel good?"

"God, yes."

"Logan will suffice."

"Jackass," I try to have an indifferent tone, but it comes out as a half-moan, half-sigh. His hand still on my stomach moves down to the edge of my bikini bottom.

"You're so beautiful, Veronica. Can I?" he whispers in my ear. He's still thrusting from behind me, and the answer to anything is yes. Rip my swimsuit off? Yes. Tie me to the bed indefinitely? Yes.

"Yes." I've never been fingered before. I remember Richie trying a few months ago, and I slapped his hand away. The idea was honestly gross to me at the time. Right now, I think I would sell off a kidney and any other extraneous organs just to have Logan inside me.

"No God this time?" His reaches his hand down my bottoms and touches me, and that is the most electric surge of my life. Everything else was static electricity. I feel it shoot straight up my body and down my legs into my toes.

"Oh, God!"

"That's better." I want to smack him, but instead I reach my arms behind my head to grab his hair. He starts kissing my shoulder as he dips a finger inside me and squeezes my breast again. I have no idea what is happening in my body. It's cold and hot at once, and I feel a sensation rising from my core. He keeps rubbing and thrusting me from the front and the back and finally whispers, "Come for me, Veronica." Like my body responds on cue to him, I feel a splendid release and shout his name. He keeps rubbing me slowly for a little while longer.

Huh, I guess that was an orgasm. I didn't even know you could have them without sex. He rolls us to our side, his hands still underneath my swimsuit. "Logan. That was…incredible." He removes his hands and raises his head to look down at me. I turn and meet his gaze, my eyes droopy.

"Was that your first one?" he asks incredulously. He sounds shocked, and I try to cover my face as I nod. He takes both my hands and pins them above my head. "Veronica, don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered." His eyes search my face with disbelief. "Thank you for giving it to me. So you haven't done anything sexual?"

I shake my head. "I had a boyfriend, but we just kissed and made out."

"Was I your first kiss?" I nod. "You were my first kiss, too." He looks smugly happy. "So I get all your firsts?" I look questioningly at him. "I mean, if you'll let me." How many firsts are there? I don't really know what he means, but at this point, I'll give him my first everything, including my first born child if he just keeps touching me that way.

He leans down to kiss me when his phone starts buzzing. He ignores it, but the intercom buzzes in the hallway, too.

"Shit. What time is it?" he asks, looking at his phone. "6:30. Someone doesn't know how to read." He gets up and walks to the hallway. I hear what sounds like Wallace's voice on the intercom, and Logan buzzes him in the gate.

"Not sure what Wallace wants, but he'll be here in two minutes."


	17. Chapter 17

Wallace coming over to Logan's right now could mean several things, but they're all related. The goat is likely here, or in the very least, Logan was involved with the goat-napping. I'm surprised at how little that bothers me. I don't think he and Wallace would have retaliated against Polly's captor; they were probably just trying to get whoever took her to return her. I take my wig and cap to the bathroom adjoining Logan's room to put back on. Only one more day of the ruse, but I should probably keep the wig on for tonight's party. Wallace already knows who I am since I had to declare my hand in our confrontation. I wish I had thought to bake snickerdoodles for him last night. That would have sealed the deal better. Maybe I'll still have time when I get home tonight. Dad was adamant yesterday about the 10 pm curfew on weeknights.

Wig secure and coverup back on, I walk out of Logan's bedroom and hear them already in conversation downstairs.

"She's here?" Wallace asks. "Dude, you can't trust her. She was just using you to find the mascots." I stop in the hallway and listen.

"It's deeper than that, Wally. I knew her from before."

"So she told you who she is?"

"Not exactly, but I know her name is not Betty."

"Her name is Veronica Mars, and her dad is sheriff. She's like a junior detective or something at Pan. I think she and Lilly know each other, too. Lilly was helping her with the case yesterday." There's silence for what feels like a minute. Logan doesn't respond. "Listen man, I just came to tell you I need to come get the goat tomorrow morning. Veronica asked me to bring it to the game, and she said she wouldn't tell anyone I took it. She's the one who saved Polly."

"So who took Polly at Pan?" His voice sounds clipped. I can tell his jaw is tensed.

"It was Jack actually. He was apparently running the odds in Weevil's racket. He was going to throw the game." Well, that's news. I wonder how Wallace put that together. And who's Weevil?

"Fuckin' Weevil."

"I don't think Weevil knew about it. He was just taking bets. But Polly is back, and Jack is out."

"Okay, just come by in the morning and pick him up. He should have already been fed today with the alpaca."

"Thanks for letting me keep him here. My mom would have killed me. I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you with Veronica. I could just see how far gone you were on her already, and I thought you should know." Far gone? I want to cry because I foresaw all of this but still couldn't stop it.

"Got it, Wally. You staying for the party?"

"Nah, man. I gotta get my beauty sleep, rest up for the big game since I'm back to starting."

"See you in the morning." I hear the door shut, followed by feet on the stairs. I hedge on my feet trying to figure out where to go. I can tell this is the confrontation I've been dreading. He comes into view at the top of the stairs and halts when he sees me. For a split second, his eyes maintain the adoration they held before he descended the stairs. Then, like a smoke screen falls over them, they change to vacant. "You're still here. I thought you would have jumped from the balcony by now. What, spelunking or scaling buildings isn't in your bag of tricks like eavesdropping? I see Betty's back." His voice is acidic; it sounds the same, but the warmth is gone.

I hesitate. "I wanted to tell you. I couldn't until it was over."

"Well, it is, and you didn't. Did your shame keep you running away from me, or was it all part of the ruse to suck me in?" He guffaws at some internal joke. "Kind of ironic, don't ya think? You were accusing me of a ruse, and here you were playing me the whole time."

"I wasn't playing you, Logan."

"I bet you and Lilly had a good laugh over how gullible I am. How far back do you two go?"

"We've known each other since I was six, but I haven't seen her in years."

"Did she know this whole time?"

I look at the ground. "Yes."

"Did you tell her about us? What we talked about? What we did?"

I shake my head profusely. "No, I wouldn't. She was curious, but I didn't talk about you. I think she just wants you to be happy."

He groans. "That's hilarious, Veronica. Tell me, do you think she cared about my happiness when she was boning my dad?" _What?_ My mouth opens in shock. "Oh, you didn't know? Yeah, your bestie fucked my dad in the pool house while she was still my girlfriend. What's even better is it's all on video because my dad has an exhibitionist streak. I think Lilly knew about the filming and wanted me to find out that way. But wait, there's more! My mom decided to forgive him after he started sexaholics therapy." He walks in his room and retrieves some sort of alcohol from a drawer. Looks like bourbon or whiskey. He takes a swig.

I walk into his room slowly. "Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't know. She didn't tell me."

"Well, now you know. What all did you lie about to me? Just the name and hair, or was it everything? You probably don't even like ice cream."

"My dad is sheriff, and I go to Pan. I tried to not stray too far from the truth. And don't be absurd. Of course I love ice cream. Everyone loves ice cream." I roll my eyes, but he's not amused.

"It's good to know you have standards. Was everything between us a lie? Were you just using me to Nancy Drew it up at Neptune?"

I shake my head. "Nothing between us was a lie."

"Can you take off that ridiculous wig?" I take it off and pull the cap off. I try to muss my hair up to make it less flat and oily. Styled hair probably isn't really going to help my case with Logan though.

"I thought you liked me in the wig."

"I liked it when I thought it was the real you. But it turns out the girl I've dreamed about for years was manipulating my infatuation to retrieve a fuckin' goat!" he shouts.

"It was a case, Logan. I didn't know I was going to meet you again. I didn't know you were involved in the case."

"How long have you known it was me from soccer?"

"Since you tapped me on the nose on Tuesday."

"So you've been manipulating me since then?"

"No, our time together and phone calls had nothing to do with that."

"Oh, the widow. I almost forgot. She was in on it, wasn't she?"

"She's my best friend, Mac. I told her not to follow us that day. She was worried about the case."

"You've been telling her about me, haven't you?"

"As my best friend!" He's starting to piss me off. It's like he's not even listening to me. "She was worried I was getting distracted from the case!"

"Oh, we wouldn't want your case to suffer! It's only my fuckin' heart we're talking about, Veronica."

"It's my heart, too!" I stomp, and I'm aware the action makes me look like a child.

"Are you even a virgin?" I gasp. How dare he! "Because seriously, that was a top notch performance, worthy of at least an Echolls Oscar. You know what? I could get you one downstairs that you could hold so you feel appreciated for your effort." He slow claps a few times.

Hot tears streak down my cheeks. I'm more angry that I'm crying in front of him because I haven't cried in front of anyone since I discovered my mom and Jake were more than friends. My hands have balled into tight fists, and before I know it I'm marching over to him. I slap him hard on the cheek. The sound of it reverberates across the room, and it's a little shocking to both him and me. I've never slapped anyone before. It's never occurred to me that I would want or need to. His face turns back to look at me, and I can't tell if his eyes are filled with hatred or lust. He grabs my wrists tightly and wraps them behind my lower back.

"There's the Bobcat. Did I offend the great Veronica Mars?" He presses me against a wall, and I struggle to release the restraint. He leans in to whisper in my ear. "You can bite me all you want, Veronica, but I draw the line at slapping or hitting." Just on instinct before I can even think, I bite his ear hard, and he moans. At that point, I'm aware of how messed up this situation is. We're almost in a physical fight, pretty much entirely of my making, and I want every part of his body in my mouth, despite the terrible things he said. What would it take for me to not want Logan?

He takes my arms out from behind me and raises them above my head. He kisses me hard, and I reciprocate, practically biting his tongue. He picks me up and walks us back to the bed. It's just like it was two hours ago, except I'm still crying from his words. I'm so angry at him for saying that, but it doesn't make me want to stop. His mouth moves to my neck, and he immediately puts his hand down my bikini bottoms. He starts fingering me without asking, two fingers this time, and I can feel how angry and hurt he is through his merciless thrusts. He keeps his mouth on the same spot on my neck, and I realize he's making a hickey where everyone can see it. Thank god for scarves.

I realize if I don't stop this I'm going to lose my virginity in angry sex with someone who may or may not hate me now. "Logan, stop." His mouth and fingers still. "Please stop."

He looks at me. "Veronica, I'm so sorry." We separate on the bed.

"I just want to go," I say as I get off the bed.

"No, please stay. I lost my temper. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have slapped you. I should go." I gallop down the stairs and grab my bag from the kitchen, running out the door. In my mind, I can see his running emoji following me. I think I hear my name as I shut the door, but I don't stop. When I get home, I realize I left my wig in his bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

Several texts from Mac remain unanswered because I'm basically catatonic on my bed. Dad still hasn't come home yet. I guess he took advantage of my evening out to work late. My phone starts ringing at 9pm. My heart constricts when I see it's Logan.

Because my heart seems to be winning lately, I answer it. "Ronica! Where are you?" It's Lilly. I try not to imagine the different reasons she could have Logan's phone. "Logan says you're not coming tonight!" I hear the pout and know she must be giving quite the performance in person. "Ronica, you have to come! The case is closed, and now everyone can know how fabulous you are!"

"Maybe another night, Lilly. My curfew is soon anyway."

"La-me. We're hanging out this weekend. I'll call you."

"You don't have my number."

"Do now." She hangs up. I look at the texts from Mac. Each one is ever more urgent. I text her back.

**Veronica to Mac** _9:14 pm_  
Case solved  
Wallace will bring Billy 2 game 2 morrow  
U and I r only ones who can know

**Mac to Veronica** _9:18 pm  
_ Isn't Logan's party tonight?

**Veronica to Mac** _9:20 pm_  
I think we broke up  
If we were even together

**Mac to Veronica** _9:23 pm  
_ What happened?

**Veronica to Mac** _9:25 pm_  
He found out everything from Wallace  
I just want 2 go 2 sleep

**Mac to Veronica** _9:27 pm_  
I'm so sorry Bond.  
Sweet dreams Veronica.

I wake up at 2 am to buzzing. I wonder if my dad came home. If he did, he didn't wake me. My stomach is grumbling since the last I ate was a snack size bag of crackers in my renegade lunch at the beach. I pick up my phone. There are four texts from Logan.

**Logan to Veronica** _12:48 am_  
I'm sorry  
Plz come back

**Logan to Veronica** _1:16 am_  
Ur kisses r the best in the world  
U can use me for any case u want  
As long as u kiss me

**Logan to Veronica** _1:35 am_  
Where 4 r thou Vronica  
Betty is sweet  
Both break my 💔 tho  
💯💯 times

**Logan to Veronica** _1:59 am_  
Plz call  
I've loved u since I was 12

My heart clenches. Apparently, drunk Logan writes poetry by text and makes love declarations. I'm abundantly aware that he may remember none of it in the morning and only regret it, but if even a part of him forgives me for the lies, I'll take it.

The time is 2:05 am. He just texted me. My breathing picks up. I could still catch him if I call him now. I get up and tip toe across the room. My dad's door is still open, which means he never came home. That's odd. The lights downstairs are still on how I left them when I came home. I decide to call him.

"Logan's butt!" It's Dick. I don't think he realizes that was an insult for him, not Logan.

"Dick, let me talk to Logan."

"Boopalicious? Hey, it's that Veronica girl," he announces to his entourage.

"Put Logan on the phone."

"Let me talk to that slut." Oh, great. Madison rears her ugly head. "You've got some nerve, conning us all for your stupid goat."

"Madison, I got your precious parrot back, too, in case you didn't notice. Put Logan on!" I shout.

"Logan's unavailable I'm afraid. He had such a broken heart after his wannabe fake girlfriend used him that I think Caitlin is trying to help him feel better."

"You're such a liar. What did I ever do to you?"

"You stole my seat!"

"I'm so unbelievably sorry for taking the seat Lilly offered me. How ever can I make it up to you, Madison?"

"You can't!" She's such a horrible and sad person. Who starts a vendetta over a seat? I end the call. I wish I had Lilly's number.

I want to go over there. Dad isn't home, which means he's probably decided to do a stakeout. That will hopefully keep him out until at least 5 am. If he comes home though and I'm not here, I'm grounded until the summer probably. I know Pau Pow Chicken is open all night. My stomach decides for me, and I run upstairs to change. What to wear to crash your almost boyfriend's late night party? He's going to be wasted anyway, but I want to look better than anyone else there. Knee highs it is. I go full Catholic school girl because that trumps everything. I put on matching red lingerie just in case. My hair complements the outfit well in pigtails.

Backup is anxious when I'm leaving, but I bribe him with too many treats so he trots off to rest. I leave a note saying I went to school early because you've got to play the odds. I get six egg rolls at Pau Pow because that's all I can eat while I'm driving. When I arrive at the Echolls estate, I push the buzzer. No one answers, but someone buzzes me in. I wonder if any paparazzi got in that way.

The front door is unlocked. People are in varying stages of malaise on the couches, chairs, and floors downstairs. I try Logan's room first. The door is shut. I hear some grunting, but I'm vaguely certain it's Dick—knowledge that is disturbing to me. I don't really know where anything else is, so I head outside downstairs.

Lilly is lazily making out with Casey on a lounge chair in their swimsuits. Something about the intimacy makes me think they've already had sex tonight. I walk over to her. Her face lights up.

"Va-va-voom, Veronica! You came! Looking hot! Everyone's crashing, but it's better late than never."

"Do you know where Logan is?"

"Why don't you have a beer? Oh, Case could make you a cherry vodka sour!"

"Lilly! Logan. Where is he?"

She hesitates. "It's not good, Ronica. He's in the pool house. I saw Caitlin go in after him." I hold my breath. I guess the bitch wasn't lying. Who makes love declarations then sleeps with someone else? Logan Echolls, apparently.

I look to the pool house on my left. I didn't put on Manga Veronica at 2 in the morning to let a rumor send me home. I walk over and open the door. The first room is a common area and has a pool table set up. I hear kissing sounds in what I guess is the bedroom. Girding my heart, I walk over to the door.

Who I can only surmise is Caitlin is straddling Logan, but he still has his board shorts from earlier on. He's laying on the bed, and she's leaning over kissing him, wearing only a hot pink thong with frills. Note to self, never wear a hot pink thong ever. Seeing her on top of him unleashes all kinds of homicidal thoughts I've never had before. I think about the different places in the desert I could dump the body. I think of pouring paint all over her car. But mostly I think about him kissing her back, which means there's nothing here for me, Manga Veronica or not.

I turn to leave when I hear Logan murmur, "Veronica."

The Caitlin girl responds, "Yes, Logan, I'm here." Wait, what? He thinks she's me, and she's letting him, which is pathetic and infuriating. She's basically assaulting the man who's in love with me, and that won't stand at all.

"Get off him, Caitlin." They both stop and look at me as I walk to the side of the bed. Logan seems confused.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Veronica."

"No, I'm Veronica tonight. I can do it better than you." Again, what the hell is going on?

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm Veronica. You need to get off my boyfriend, who you're raping right now because he's completely wasted and thinks you're someone else."

"I've been Veronica before. Logan has fun with me."

"I'm not asking again. Get out before I put you out." She gets off him and saunters out before I have to show my hand. I follow her out and lock the main door to the pool house.

When I come back, Logan has his hand over his face. I should be mad, and part of me is devastated. But I also know he's probably had girls throwing themselves at him all night while he's been wallowing in self-pity. I don't know if he still thinks I was using him this whole time. "How much did you have to drink?"

"I don't know. There was beer, whiskey, vodka, maybe some tequila." I feel heartbroken that he started pretending another girl was me because he missed me so much.

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"Why are you being so nice? Aren't you upset?"

"Furious. But I'm glad I got here in time to save you from being taken advantage of."

"Veronica, I weigh twice as much as Caitlin."

"You're also twice the legal limit of intoxication despite being underage. You can't give consent right now."

"You really are the sheriff's daughter. How did you get out tonight?"

"He's not home. I think he's on a stakeout or something. I'll find out tomorrow."

"Does that mean you can stay?" I nod my head. He sits up and tries to kiss me.

"No way, mister. You just made out with a Veronica stand-in. You're lucky if I kiss you before testing you."

"You're really okay with this?"

"I made mistakes, too. I'm choosing to see you as the victim here and let Caitlin take all the blame. Besides, I got your texts." His face looks ashen. He rolls his eyes back like he's trying to remember.

Looking around the room, he asks, "Where's my phone?"

"I think Dick or Madison had it last. It might have made its way back to your bedroom, but I don't think you want to go in there now."

"Noted. I'm getting those sheets changed first thing tomorrow. Did you like the texts?"

"They may have inspired my impromptu visit. You can read them on my phone."

"I remember the last one. I meant it." He leans in for a kiss again.

"Toothpaste. Bathroom."

He gets up and starts brushing his teeth. He stands in the bathroom doorway while he brushes and really starts noticing my outfit. His eyes go up and down several times before he spits the toothpaste out. Thank goodness he follows it up with mouthwash.

"Don't forget to wash the lips, too," I say with a head tilt.

"How about I just take a quick shower so we cover all our bases."

"Okay, but there better not be many bases to cover. And nothing's happening tonight!" I yell. "I need time to bleach the image of Caitlin out."

Within a few minutes, he's back wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. "I know you're not sleeping in that," I groan.

"Well, I know you're not sleeping in that."

"Logan, I didn't bring anything else." He finds some flannel pants and a t-shirt in the dresser and passes them to me. "It's too hot for flannel pajamas."

"Veronica, I can't be held responsible for my actions when you're lying next to me wearing that."

"Fine. But I'm leaving the knee highs on just to torture you."

"I figured."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter gets a little messed up. In the original concept, I don't have her forgiving him so easily, but it changed as I was writing it. Let me know if it doesn't work.


	19. Chapter 19

There is a loud banging on a door. I'm worried I overslept, but why wouldn't dad just come inside my room instead of constantly banging? The bed shifts beside me, and the warmth pressed flush against my back is gone in an instant. I open my eyes. Where the hell am I? It looks like an all white bedroom, and I try to piece last night together. I hear Logan talking to someone outside, but the words are too muted to make out. I remember crying myself to sleep last night, then I came back to Logan's. I gasp. I slept with Logan. Looking down and seeing my panties still on, I amend my thoughts—slept next to Logan, I think.

After 10 minutes, Logan returns, and I hear the sounds of faint goat cries in the distance. He slips in behind me. I curse myself for not pulling the t-shirt down. If I had pants on last night, they're nowhere to be found. But nothing's going to stop those knee highs from hugging my calves.

"Morning, Mars." He kisses my neck. "What time do we have to get up for school?"

"Whenever you want, Echolls. I'm not going today." It's nice to be able to skip school without consequences.

"I see my grand scheme of corrupting you is playing out nicely. Why do you get to play hookie?"

"I go back to Pan on Monday, and none of my work at Neptune matters anyway. All my assignments at Pan this week are excused." He tenses behind me then grabs my stomach tighter.

"So soon?" He holds his breath like he's realizing something. "Veronica, what happened to your pajama pants?"

"Same thing that happened to yours. A mischievous leprechaun snuck in last night and stole them." I exhale deeply. I can feel him hardening behind me, and I remember why you don't accidentally spend the night at your boyfriend's when you're trying to not accidentally lose your virginity.

"Do you mean to tell me that map to the pot of gold isn't real?" I laugh but quickly stop when he starts stroking my belly again. His touch is like lava, searing a molten path on my skin.

"Maybe fool's gold," I offer. He kisses my neck again gently in a continuous trail that moves across my shoulders. My pelvis starts rocking back and forth of its own volition, and he meets me with his own rocking. His hands reach down into my panties like yesterday.

"Veronica, I meant what I wrote last night. I've loved you since you collided with me on the soccer field."

I completely gloss over the part where he's told me he loves me. " _You_ collided with me, buddy." He thrusts his fingers inside me deeply, and I yelp. I know something happened to me too that day, but it's hard to believe it was love. We were only twelve.

"Somebody had to tame the great and powerful Bobcat." He speeds up his rhythm, and I start moaning in sync.

"Is that what you're doing? Ah! Taming me?" He throws off the covers and moves his top thigh in between mine. I feel the same climax building from yesterday, except it's even more visceral. He grunts when he sees my knee highs.

"I think it's obvious you're taming me. Knee highs and red panties? You could get anything you want from me right now. I'd sign over my inheritance." I shriek as everything converges and my vision goes gray. His fingers pull out of me.

Turning to face him, I say, "That's funny! I just so happen to have the paperwork in my purse!"

"Do you? Do you have identity changes in there, as well? Maybe adoption papers for a Russian family in need of a sixteen year old?" I know he's half-serious after what he told me about this dad and Lilly. What kind of a father would do that to his son? I really want Lilly back in my life, but it's hard not to be righteously upset with her on Logan's behalf.

I feel him pressing into me still, and it occurs to me that I'm supposed to do something for him. I'm so inexperienced. I decide to own it since Logan seems to like that.

"What can we do to make you feel good?" I ask as I gently kiss his lips. I can't believe how selfish I've been, not even thinking about his needs.

"Veronica, you don't have to do anything. I'm happy just to touch you and watch you come apart."

"But I want to make you feel good."

"Give me your hand." He pulls his, ahem, equipment out of his boxer briefs and strokes himself a few times. Taking my right hand, he licks it from the palm to the fingertips, giving me visible shivers. Then, he places my hand on his shaft, and I quickly suck in air. "Just move it up and down." I'm scared at first, but then I relax and wonder what the big deal was. He kisses me fiercely, and I can feel the effect I have on him in his breathing and barely audible moans. The power of holding him and affecting him like this is addictive, like when I won at flirting by sending him a picture of my socks. I love feeling in control of what's happening right now. I think I could do this every day because it's such a rush.

Just when I think I'm in control though, he starts touching me again, too, making me decidedly out of control. He pulls my panties down, and I slide by leg over his hip. It would be so easy to start having sex right now. I feel bad for the times I've thought ill of a couple who say they got pregnant on accident. I absolutely could not be held responsible for pulling him inside me right now. I start grinding my hips on his hand.

"Do you want to?" he asks in the lowest voice I've ever heard. My eyes shoot open. Want, yes, but perhaps this decision shouldn't be made in a split second when we're both practically naked.

"Yes, but…don't you think it's kind of soon?" Although it would be easy now, having sex with Logan seems like a point of no return. Who will I be when I'm no longer a virgin? What if he leaves me afterward?

"We don't have to, Veronica. This is good. No, this is fuckin' amazing." He kisses me, and I can tell he means it. I still feel guilty for not having sex with him. Caitlin probably would have had sex with him last night. The thought turns my stomach. Caitlin probably has had sex with Logan—multiple times.

"Is that okay? Can you wait longer? I know you're experienced."

"Bobcat, I've waited years for you. I'd wait years longer." Those weren't celibate years though. He kisses me again, his tongue deep in my mouth, and I feel like he's close to climaxing. My hands speed up their stroking, and Logan grinds his teeth. My name falls from his lips as a liquid shoots up into my t-shirt that's barely covering me anymore. Resting his forehead against mine, he keeps pumping his fingers until I toss my head back and gasp.

I can't believe this is what I've been missing. Why I spent years fumbling around with Richie is beyond me. We might as well have been brother and sister for how that attraction felt. Making out with Richie was as exciting as watching a tv dinner cook in the microwave. Touching Logan is like the biggest drop on a roller coaster every single time.

Logan goes to the bathroom, and I take the opportunity to carefully discard of the soiled shirt. I should put on another one, but I really just want to go back to sleep. My entire body feels spent and weak. Sleep wins, and I pull the covers back over me.

After Logan realizes I'm shirtless when he gets under the covers, he says, "You're actually trying to kill me, aren't you."

"Shh. Sleep. Now." I whisper. He wraps his arm around my waist and rests his head on mine.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There will be some new mysteries coming up and challenges for LoVe and their friends, but this is basically a wrap-up of the first arc. The story will have at least three main arcs.

We awaken again a couple of hours later to my phone buzzing. This time, I remember falling asleep with Logan behind me, and waking up in the same position is the most scrumptious sensation imaginable. I check my phone on the nightstand.

**Dad to Veronica** _10:44 am_  
Sorry kiddo. Very important case. I fell asleep at the station.  
I trust you made it home by curfew?

I'll wait until 10:55 when there's a class break to write him back. This isn't my first rodeo. I set my alarm for 10:55 so I don't forget. Logan stirs behind me.

"Is anybody else here right now?" I ask. I don't want his mom or any of the staff to find us like this.

"Not yet. Mrs. Navarro is coming at 3 today because my mom's flight arrives at 8. She usually works late when my mom comes back from traveling. The rest of the staff have Fridays off unless we're entertaining." Of course. You have to have the staff here for entertaining. Who lives this kind of life?

"Do we need to clean up any mess in the house?"

"It might be nice. Then Mrs. Navarro doesn't have to lie to my mom about last night."

"She lies for you?" I turn and face him, immediately chastising myself. Our naked chests are now touching, and we sharply inhale together. His eyes are completely dark like they were in the bathroom. Now I know what that look means.

"Not exactly." He kisses me quickly. "She'll do what she can to not stir the pot here." He kisses me again.

"That must be hard." Kiss. "You being a professional pot stirrer and all." Kiss.

"Please don't say hard right now." I giggle as he kisses me more deeply. Rolling on top of me, he thrusts his pelvis into mine, and my legs wrap around his. We kiss each other tangled up until my alarm goes off.

"Do not answer that," Logan says as I reach for my phone.

"It's my alarm. I need to text my dad back. Unless you want him to get suspicious and start combing Neptune for me?"

"Exactly how much trouble would I be in if he knew where you were?"

"You would already be booked on 10 charges, half of which would be true; the other half he could rationalize."

**Veronica to Dad** _10:58 am_  
Naturally  
Neptune's underbelly tried 2 corrupt me  
Fierce battle of wills & popsicle sticks  
But I held firm 2 my purity  
👸

Obviously, not true. Neptune's underbelly of 09ers, and specifically one 09er, corrupted me beyond recognition, but I had to become a sexually active teenager someday. I'm not even sure that we're sexually active. It feels sexual to me, but I guess this is all pretty tame compared to what Logan's done. A week away from Pan altered my entire existence. I wonder how topsy-turvy my life would have been had I always gone to Neptune High.

Logan is kissing me again. He works his way down my neck until his mouth finds my boob, and he gently teases my nipple with his tongue. Then, he abruptly stops, collapsing on my chest.

"Veronica, we have to stop. I don't know how much longer I can keep it PG-13 when you're lying here dressed like this." I nod for dear life. Must absolutely stop now. If this is PG-13 to Logan, what the hell is R rated?

"Why don't you get dressed, and I'll join you in a few minutes?"

"Kay." He kisses my nose before scampering out of bed. I try not to watch him cross the room, but his black boxer briefs barely conceal the perfect round cushion that is Logan Echolls' butt.

"Enjoying the view?" he says with a smirk when he turns. My face reddens a few shades, but I still roll my eyes. The boy already gets too much feminine attention. Logan leaves the pool house in his boxers to go change in his bedroom I presume.

* * *

I help Logan put away alcohol and throw away beers. He says the rest could be left for Mrs. Navarro to clean to keep things looking realistic. We have pop tarts for lunch and flip a coin for whose movie to watch. He wins, so he puts on his favorite movie, _Easy Rider_. The watch party devolves into handsy making out within 30 minutes. When he starts taking his shirt off, I suggest it's time for me to go. I don't see how my virginity is going to last another day at this rate. I wish I could dismiss the feeling that things are progressing too quickly. As much as I like him and he thinks he loves me, I still barely know him. We agree to say hi at the game tonight but sit with our respective friends. The goodbye kiss in his driveway is bittersweet, and I have to fight tears. I know everything changes after today and goes back to how it was last week before I met Logan. Neptune's stratified hierarchy is almost preferable to Pan's social cliques just because it includes him at the top of the pecking order.

I make Wallace a dozen snickerdoodles to curry favor with him so he stops badmouthing me to Logan. I decide to make Logan a dozen too. Then I make two dozen for the Pan basketball team so my classmates don't call me a traitor. High school is complicated. I change into my regular clothes, jeans and a women's t-shirt, so I'm ready before Mac picks me up for the game.


	21. Chapter 21

"I have to ask, Veronica. It's been five days. You've already broken up once, and you're practically having sex. Do you really think this thing with Logan has the foundations for a long-term relationship?" Mac laments while driving her new lime beetle. She bought the car with cash two months ago for her sixteenth birthday after running a purity test scheme at Pan where people could buy other kids' answers to sexual history questions. The girl's a wicked genius, practically evil. I had to pretend I knew nothing about it when some juniors tried to hire us to snuff out the creator, and Mac had to pretend the backdoor setup was too complicated for her to crack.

"I don't know. I'm sixteen. Does he have to be the love of my life right now?"

"Well, he kind of is. I mean even without the whole mutual obsession since twelve—the only other experience you have is Richie. Speaking of whom, he asked me if you would be there tonight."

"We broke up. I don't know how I can make it any clearer. Should I buy some billboards? Slash his tires?" I turn to her with an aha expression. "I know! Make out with his best friend at his birthday party!"

"That's dark. Good thing his birthday is four months away. You'll have to come up with something sooner." Sleep with his father? That seems like the nail in the coffin. If only I didn't have to deal with pesky virginity, statutory rape, and adultery to make that happen. And also hating myself afterwards. How does Lilly do it? "Why didn't I merit some snickerdoodles?"

"Mac, you can't just whip up vegan snickerdoodles. That takes foresight and at least one follow up visit to the grocery store for some forgotten obscure ingredient."

"Coconut oil is a staple, Veronica! Stock it, use it, love it."

"My appetite with your morals would make my dad go bankrupt in grocery bills."

"Is this it, I guess?" she asks as we drive past Neptune High.

"Welcome to the spring of my discontent." Except it wasn't. Despite the momentary fallout with Logan, this past week has been ultimately one of my happiest.

"At least stuff happens at Neptune. The great mascot caper is the most excitement we've had since the purity test, and I can't even enjoy that publicly."

"Cindy Mackenzie, closet drama queen. I don't think you'd like it at Neptune, Mac. Low-hanging fruit. You'd be a billionaire before you graduated."

"Hmm. That's sounds promising." I can tell she's concocting schemes as we get out of the car. She looks like a do-gooder but underneath, not so much.

We run into Wallace walking Billy down the hallway to the gym an hour before game time. "Wally World!" I shout, skipping up to him.

"I told you, Veronica. It's Wallace, just Wallace." He seems genuinely irritated, shifting side to side on either leg, his eyes darting all around. I know he lets Logan get away with calling him Wally.

"Right, Wallace. This is Mac, the other half of the junior detective agency."

"Nice to meet you, Wallace," Mac says warmly with her shy smile. It's all for show, unless she's actually interested in the guy. Then, Mac clams up tighter than an oyster.

"I come with a peace offering." I hand him his box of cookies.

"What's this for?" Wallace asks.

"To say thank you for helping get Billy back." No, my real reason is so you don't further shake the delicate tightrope Logan and I are walking. Because if Thursday night was a hint, that break up is going to ruin me.

"Veronica Mars, as I live and breathe," Logan sneers to my side. It's been five hours since we said goodbye, and I want to tackle him immediately and kiss off his smirk.

"Boopster! And Boopster's sidekick," Dick says next to him. Had he been there the entire time? It's like he materialized when he began talking. His red shirt reads, _If You Think this HEAD is BIG_. Classy.

"This is my partner, Mac."

"Partner?" Dick asks, his eyes lighting up. "Can I watch you two partner up some time?" Mac starts mock-gagging. "Just kidding, Ghostworld. I'll give you your privacy. Unless you want me to watch. Then I totally will."

"Dick!" Logan and I shout in unison. He puts his hands up in surrender and walks away to the gym.

"I've got to get the goat in there before more people come. See ya Logan," Wallace says as they fist-bump. "Thanks for the cookies, Superfly." He gives the smallest hint of a smile. I can work with that.

"So…Mac. You got past the five stages of grieving fast," Logan quips.

"Not as quickly as Veronica, it seems," she retorts. Oh Logan, Mac's just as feisty as me. That's why we're friends. His face gives away nothing, but there is a spark in his eye.

"Mac, do you think you can entertain yourself while I talk to Veronica for a second?"

"I might be able to manage." She rolls her eyes, walking away to the gym.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking up at him expectantly. Logan sticks his hand out for me to grab.

"Take a walk with me." I take his hand, and he guides me down dark hallways.

"My dream date. Late night walks through deserted high school corridors." He merely squeezes my hand in response—no clever repartee. After several turns on hallways I may have gone down this past week, he opens a door. Strung Christmas lights turn on when he flips the light switch. I hear the lock click behind me and turn around to find him leaning against the door. Deja vu to the bathroom all over. I can't believe that kiss was only two days ago.

He launches himself forward, and I instinctively back up. Something about him always terrifies me as much as it thrills me. The mischievous grin he sports so often returns. "Do you run away for the chase, or are you really scared of me?"

The answer to that question cuts far more deeply than I want to examine now. "I'd like to buy a vowel."

"Oh? Would you?" he asks, overly dramatic. I blush and downcast my eyes. The room has bean bag chairs everywhere, and I imagine the teacher is some tie-dyed hippie who still reminisces about Woodstock.

"What did you want to see me about?" I look back up at him to find him smiling. He advances towards me again.

"Do I need to have a reason to see my girlfriend?" he asks once he's right in front of me. We aren't touching, but the air between us is charged. My heart feels ready to belt out a ballad in karaoke with him calling me his girlfriend. His head dips down to kiss me, and it's a sweet kiss like our first so many years ago, even though nothing can really compare to that.

_"I think he was waving at me, Bobcat."_

_I heard my breath catch before I could control it. Trying to come up with a soothing mantra like the rec center yoga teacher had taught, I repeated to myself, "Just breathe, Veronica." After a few breaths, I turned around to face the one player who had thought me worthy of blocking. His brown hair was like a bird's nest, darting every which way from sweat and being too long. In spite of his braces, he had a gentle smile that he showed now. His eyes held the real allure though. A deep chocolate brown, they invited you in to taste their sweetness, and you were helpless to escape._

_"Naturally," I replied, "since I don't have a limo or a driver."_

_"Who's picking you up?"_

_I looked off to the side. Generally, I was not in the habit of introducing myself to new friends by sharing my mom's extracurricular activities. "My mom, but she forgets a lot."_

_"I can wait with you until she comes." My head snapped back to look at him. He seemed nervous to hear my response. All my teammates were gone, none of them having parents with trouble with five o'clock drinking. I nodded my head. "Just give me a sec." He ran off to say something to his driver, while I texted my dad that she still hadn't come. He responded that he could be there in 30 minutes to pick me up._

_"My dad will be here in 30 minutes. I'll be okay if you have to go," I told him when he returned._

_"And leave a damsel waiting in distress? Consider it payback for knocking you down." I started walking back towards the bleachers, and he followed me._

_"It's just part of the game, but I appreciate the valiant effort." Hey, it's never too late to start using those SAT words._

_After 30 minutes, I learned that he grew up in LA and hadn't lived in Neptune very long. He was hoping to make more friends when school started and tried to be in as much after school activities as possible. I got the sense he avoided being at home. I shared with him that I was really close with my dad and would probably get some ice cream out of the deal on our way home. I also detailed my grand dreams of playing soccer professionally. After 45 minutes, I texted my dad again, who said he was on his way._

_"Is it difficult to eat with braces?" I asked._

_"You get used to it. I get them off in six months."_

_"Don't they make it hard to do other things?" How can he possibly kiss with those on? Not that the boys were lining up to kiss me, but braces would be one more obstacle._

_"Like what?" I gave him a hard look. "Oh. It hasn't really come up yet. I guess I'll have better luck in six months."_

_"I bet knights in shining armor could have their pick of the queen bees."_

_"What about queen vees?" he asked shyly. I gasped and turned to look at him. Again, with those eyes. It was like he turned on a hypnosis switch—must not look away._

_"Probably any queen in the alphabet." It was the best I could come up with given the circumstance. I didn't understand what was happening to my body or my brain. My mouth felt like it was learning new vocabulary words when it was just trying to get out incomplete sentences._

_"Do you think queen vees will give me a shot in six months?" I shook my head as my heart pounded. Did he mean what I think he meant?_

_"I don't think you have to wait six months." I didn't know where those words came from. I knew we were flirting, but I didn't understand how or when I had developed the ability to do so._

_Before I knew it, he started leaning closer to me, and my body reciprocated while I just watched. I felt his lips before they touched mine, almost like they had a force field that connected first. When our lips finally grazed, it reminded me of pop rocks, and I wondered if the metal from his braces had anything to do with the shocks I felt._

_The kiss could have lasted seconds or minutes because time felt suspended. At some point during the kiss, my dad's headlights flashed into the parking lot. Thank god he wasn't in his squad car and siren lights. I ran away from my first kiss, shouting I would see him next week. I didn't want to get caught making out by my dad. If I had known I wouldn't return to that field for a year, I might have lingered longer. I would have at least gotten his name._

Logan deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth, and a small moan escapes my lips before I can stop it. He picks me up underneath my thighs and is about to lay me down on a bean bag chair when the lock on the door clicks. He sets my feet back down on the ground just as the door opens.

"Logan Echolls, how did you get in here?" a frumpy woman asks. She looks like something out of the 1890s rather than the 1960s, with a navy jumper dress that screams first grade teacher.

"Sorry, Ms. Mills. It was open, and we were hoping for some privacy to share our poems." What the hell? It's like the boy was made for subterfuge and had the excuse planned. He might come in handy on a case one day.

"Of course! I had no idea you wrote poetry, Logan. But you two budding literati still can't recite here with the door locked after school is over."

"You know, sometimes, the soul just needs to sing." I have to suppress the urge to not roll my eyes. He squeezes my hand.

"Well, you could join the literary club. We meet Tuesdays and Thursdays at lunch…"

"We should probably head out to the game now," Logan responds, yanking me towards the door. We take the hallway back, me snickering a little as a I skip to keep up with him and his abnormally long legs.


	22. Chapter 22

Mac and I sit just a few rows up and to the right in the bleachers on the Pan side for the basketball game. The stands are full, despite being an away game for us. We've won the last few years against Neptune, our arch rival, but as the first quarter buzzes to a close, I can tell we're in trouble. Wallace is good, like, really good; you wouldn't expect it for his size. He's got all around talent, finding holes for lay ups and defending against guys a foot taller than him.

At the beginning of the game, I was vaguely at ease. Logan had sat with Dick high up in the stands opposite us where he was out of my line of sight. However, he made Dick migrate with him down the bleachers after the start so that he was directly opposite me on the court. It was impossible not to see him staring at me.

He starts eating a cookie while he looks at me. His eyes roll around like he's in ecstasy, and I can't tell if he's faking it or genuinely feeling it. His antics seem to be for an audience of one anyway. He had given the faintest smile when I gave him his box of cookies from Mac's safe keeping in the gym. You would think he were cookie-deprived as a kid or that no girlfriend had ever baked for him before. I'm not sure what his current display is for, almost like he's punishing me for something. He seems to be enjoying both the cookie and his performance though.

Richie kept trying to make eyes at me through the first quarter. He waved once. I already know we have to have an uncomfortable conversation after the game. No doubt he's convinced himself that me attending is proof I want to get back together.

"Do we have to stay, Mac?" She was exhibiting more school spirit than usual—clapping and smiling. She almost seemed to be lip syncing a cheer with the cheerleaders.

"Come on, Bond. Don't you want to enjoy the fruits of your labor? This is what all that work was for this week," Mac shouts at me.

"I did everything this week so we could get two freebie A's. You know I don't care about basketball."

"Let's at least stay until half-time. I have a feeling they have a special plan for the mascots."

I see my dad walk into the gym a few minutes before half-time. He's still in uniform but doesn't seem to be on business. Him showing up at a school game unannounced without sheriff business is weird because I didn't tell him Mac and I would be here. I just said I was hanging out with her tonight. He walks over to the Neptune side and hugs a woman old enough to be someone's mom in the second row before sitting next to her. Double weird.

Right before the buzzer goes off, Mac shoves the remaining cookies into my ribs, forcing me to grab them.

"Just say hi to him. Throw him a bone."

"I don't want to lead him on," I shout back.

"I think he just needs you to treat him like a friend. He hasn't been bright Richie this week until he knew he would see you tonight." Since when has Mac been all Team Richie? Wait a minute, she helped him during his original campaign. Someone had to help him figure out my locker combination every time I changed it.

"You realize I have a new boyfriend now, right? Richie and I are never going to be a thing again."

"Just be nice. I'm tired of him asking about you."

"If this all goes south, I'm coming after you, Q." I say as I storm off with the buzzer blaring. She knows I can't stay mad at her though if Richie acts googly-eyed. At some point, I'll need her to hack something.

I'm able to catch him in the hallway before he follows the team into the locker room.

"Veronica! Or should I say, Betty?" Richie says with a gleam in his eye as he leans down to hug me. I give him what I would call a friendly hug, not a girlfriend hug—no full body contact. His broad chest and biceps are sweaty but firm, and his hair is wet and disheveled, laying long down his face. I imagine there is a girl somewhere who finds him sexy. Hell, there are probably 100 girls here who find him sexy. I'm just not one of them.

"I came clean once I unveiled the heist. The jig is up, as they say." As soon as I say it, I think of Logan and his decadent brown eyes. I'm back in the ice cream shop with the sweetest taste in my mouth.

"Earth to Mars," Richie calls out. I smile, even though it's corny. Richie is the only person who can say that without annoying me.

"I made these for you and the team," I reply, handing him the snickerdoodles.

"Awesome! Does this mean…" I want to kill Mac. Of course, Richie would interpret the cookies as me wanting to get back together.

"No, Richie. I just wanted to help out—for old time's sake."

"Oh…okay." He recovers fast. His happy-go-lucky nature is one of his best qualities. "How about a kiss for old time's sake?" I give him the stink eye. "For luck?"

"For luck." I reach up to kiss his cheek, and he holds me in place while he kisses my cheek. I know he wants more, and I almost feel guilty enough to give him a goodbye peck. But I don't want to risk anything with Logan. "Goodbye, Richie. Good luck in the second half. You're gonna need it." He smirks and takes the cookies into the locker room.

As I walk back into the gym, the two high school principals turn to look at me from center court. They shout my name in unison, and the stands erupt in cheering, which I guess is for me. I haven't heard anyone cheer for me since I left soccer a few years ago. I never really regained my skill after my ACL surgery, so I decided to find a new passion, hence the sleuth obsession.

The mascots are together on the court. On the Pan side, Mac is beaming and laughing while she looks at me. On the Neptune side, my dad looks proud but uncomfortable when we make eye contact. Logan is nowhere to be seen. Hopefully, he's just at the concessions and wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

Mac convinces me to stay through the second half. Logan never returned to the bleachers. I texted him a few times to no avail. I guess Dick and company have dragged him off to some party. My insides turn with thoughts of last night's party, and I try to remember he's not only my boyfriend but he's also supposedly in love with me—even if I think it's too early to feel that.

My dad stops us in the parking lot walking to Mac's car. "How about I take you home, honey?"

"But Pops, who would knock over the corner store while Mac waits in the getaway car?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Veronica."

"I still have at least two hours until curfew," I say as I point to my watch.

"I know. I thought you might indulge your old man in some daddy-daughter time on the ride home." I roll my eyes but tell Mac goodbye. We would probably just hang out in my room until her curfew of 10 pm. Instead of walking me over to the squad car, he leads me back to the school. The woman he was sitting next to is waiting on the sidewalk.

"Veronica, I'd like you to meet my friend, Alicia," Dad says as she turns around. Okay.

She sticks out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Veronica." I shake her hand because I don't want to be rude, but I'm pretty confused. I haven't met a new friend of my dad's in years. Why are they friends? How did they meet?

"Ma, did you see that last shot?" Wallace yells as he runs up.

"Wallace?" I ask. Alicia is Wallace's mom?

"Veronica?" Wallace replies.

"Wallace, this is my new friend, Keith Mars," Alicia tells Wallace as she gestures to my dad. Okay, what is going on?

"You're dating Veronica's dad?" he asks.

"What?!" I shout. Several families and groups near us look at me. My mouth is hanging open. Sure, mom's been gone for two years, but shouldn't we have talked about this first? "Dad?"

"Nice to meet you, Wallace, and great game tonight," Dad says as he slaps Wallace on the shoulder. "Veronica, let's talk about it in the car." He and Alicia share an awkward handshake before he starts walking us to the squad car finally. This evening could not have diverted more from my original plan.


	23. Chapter 23

I wake up far less happy today than I did yesterday. There are no warm arms around me, no musky ocean smell behind me, and a five-ton elephant waiting for me in the living room when I get up. I'm intent on staying in bed all day. Unfortunately, my dad has other ideas and has brought out the big guns—bacon. I check my phone before getting up to go downstairs. Nothing from Logan, but there is a message from Lilly last night.

**Lilly to Veronica** _11:55 pm_  
Check your gram  
Be there

I open my Instagram app and see Lilly has posted what appears to be a collection of random words and pictures. Most of the words are in French. There is a picture of a horse, galaxy, the Eiffel tower, the moon, and Baron Samedi. Unless Lilly has taken up astronomy and voodoo, I'm guessing her party is French-themed at nighttime tonight. I suppose the galaxy signifies cosmos? I have no idea what the horse means.

Dad is finishing making pancakes when I come downstairs. "And on the seventh day, he made pancakes. And they were good," I say as I sit down.

"It's alive," Dad replies as he puts the bacon and pancakes in front of me.

"What, no coffee? What kind of grease joint are you running here?" He smiles and pours me a mug. After adding cream and sugar, I start to eat and try to hide how good it is.

"Are we going to talk about the proverbial elephant in the room?" he finally asks.

"I thought it came with the house," I respond in between mouthfuls because really, what is there to say.

"Alicia and I are dating, but I'm sorry for how you found out. We were planning to tell you two Sunday." His arms are outstretched across the table as he stands leaning over.

"What's Sunday?"

"Alicia is making dinner for the four of us."

"One big happy family, so they say."

"Ve-ron-i-ca. I see you already met Wallace."

"He may have been instrumental to the case of the missing goat." I don't want to change my dad's opinion of Wallace, so I really will keep Wallace's full involvement between me and Mac.

"It's been two years since your mom left…" he starts as he walks back to the kitchen.

"Dad, I get it. She's not coming back."

"I like Alicia, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. We can wait on the dinner."

"How about we not talk about Wallace's mom?" He nods. "What's on the agenda today for the sheriff?"

"I'm meeting with the DA for lunch to review some cases then I've got a shift tonight."

"No weekends for the wicked."

"What's my favorite daughter up to?"

"Your ONLY daughter is probably hanging out with Mac." If he's going to be working anyway, there's no need to get into a back-and-forth on curfew and who I'm out with.

"Well, if you do go out, I want you in large groups only. There's a dangerous case that hasn't made the papers yet."

"Something I can help with?"

"No, Veronica. I don't want you anywhere near this case. This is police business. I mean it." He starts walking out the front door. "And Saturday curfew is still midnight. I have eyes everywhere."

* * *

Convincing Mac to try out an 09er party was not easy. I haven't even been to one yet so I don't have the answers she needs to be persuaded. Talking her into dressing up was even more difficult. I may have promised to aid and abet her on one of her new schemes without a fuss. She compromised by wearing a plaid skirt, a t-shirt that reads, _Ask me about your password_ , fishnet tights, and a scarf—the sole Parisian flair. I'm wearing striped stockings I got for a Moulin Rouge costume one year, a black tulle skirt, and a blush-colored top with a collar that hugs my shoulders.

We decide to take separate cars so Mac can leave early if she wants and because it's the Californian way. We got around her obscenely early weekend curfew by having her spend the night at my house. Lilly's house is huge. Despite the years of knowing her when I was younger, I've never been here before.

"Ronica!" Lilly shouts as we walk into the dining area that is four times the size of ours. She's drinking a cosmo in a martini glass while everyone else uses red solo cups. "You made it!" She is wearing a short pouffy red skirt, a red beret, and a striped shirt that is tight enough to be a bodysuit. "I LOVE the tights."

"Lilly, I want to introduce you to Mac." Lilly gives Mac a once-over, and Mac fidgets. Why does Lilly have that effect on everyone?

"Cute," Lilly says, reading Mac's shirt. "Booze is this way, food is that way, and don't forget to dance." Lilly has even thought of the music. It's French hip hop right now but will probably run the gamut of Francophone genres throughout the night.

"I distinctly remember being promised a pony at this party."

"Veronica! You're so funny. There are no horses. Universal symbol for back at the ranch." Universal to all 09ers, I guess.

"Is Logan here?"

"He's probably drinking with Donut. You should have seen him last night. He was so trashed on the beach. I haven't seen him that hung up since…"

"Thursday?" I offer. She smiles sympathetically at me. Is he going to get drunk every time he's upset about something?

"I'm sure it's nothing, Ronica. You kids will work it out." She skips off before I can question her further, like was he with anyone last night.

I introduce Mac around to the few people I've met over the last week. I realize I spent most of my time with Logan and never really took the time to meet other people, even though their faces look familiar. Reintroducing myself as Veronica instead of Betty seems to save me.

We stand by a wall, drinking our cosmos out of red solo cups when Dick approaches us. "Not cool, Boopster." His red shirt reads, _Ménage à _ (fill in the blank)_.

"What did I do?"

"You know. Logan's been a little girl since the game last night. I don't know what you did, but I know it was you. He almost punched me when I asked about you."

I scoff and roll my eyes. The only thing I can think of is the peck and cookies with Richie, which meaningless as they were, I could see how he might get the wrong idea. "Where is he?"

"Fuck if I know, Boopster." He downs whatever was in his cup.

"You okay by yourself?" I ask Mac. She nods. I hear Dick say to her as I leave, "So what's my password?" His inflection would make you think he was asking about her sign.

After an unsuccessful sweep of the house, I find Logan laying on the diving board with a bottle of Jameson in his hand. Apparently, Logan Echolls doesn't do themes because he's wearing a brown henley and baggy cargo pants, basically what he wears every day.

"You're a dick, you know that?" I say to him. He sleepily raises his upper body, a smug smile on his face.

"Do I? I know Dick's inside, or maybe you were thinking of your other dick across town?" Bingo. He saw the kiss and is now pouting about it. The double standard apparent in our situation is making my blood pound through my body, but we have an audience in the pool. I grab his hand and drag him to what must be Lilly's pool house. What is it about pool houses? The bedroom is thankfully unoccupied.

"It was a goodbye peck between friends," I start off once I've slammed the door. "I've known him since I was six, and I was letting him down gently after dating for two years. And! It was on the cheek!"

"Yes, I kiss all my longtime friends and exes on the cheek. It's the French way." It actually is the French way, but that's beside the point.

"Must I remind you not two days ago I caught you with a half-naked girl on top of you?"

"I was drunk out of my mind. You said so yourself. Are you punishing me for that? I knew you were not okay with it!"

"So it would have been okay if I had been drunk? Well, I'll just get drunk now so I can go make out with every guy here and strip down to my thong!" I storm off to leave the room, and Logan grabs my arm to turn me back around.

"No, please don't. I'm sorry. I overreacted." He has both hands on my shoulders and has engaged the puppy dog eye setting. I shake his hands off. I'm still righteously angry.

"I don't understand. One kiss on the cheek and you ignore me. But after what Lilly did, you still hang out with her and talk to her."

"You're not Lilly, Veronica, and I only tolerate Lilly now. She was always cheating on me; I just never knew how bad it was until I saw that tape." He sits on the bed and gets a faraway look in his eye, staring at the wall. "I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop with her. But you…" he gestures towards me as he trails off. I sit down next to him. He exhales before beginning again. "You're perfection. I know I don't deserve you, but that doesn't make it hurt less when I'm reminded of it." His words pierce my chest and radiate out to my limbs.

"I'm not perfect, Logan. But when I hurt you, talk to me about it. Don't ignore me and drink entire bottles of whiskey."

He looks at me as though he is deeply considering this. "Sorry. Habit," he says, gesturing to the air as though his habit is something tangible in the room. With the bottle now discarded on the floor, I suppose it is. "Say, I know of another pool house that is just as empty as this one. And what's this I hear about a thong?" He waggles his eyes leaning towards me, and his adorable kid-like grin has returned after a day's absence. He kisses me tenderly, but I stop him before it can intensify.

"Can't. I have a midnight curfew tonight." Charming Logan is hard to resist. As inviting as that bed and this bed both are, especially with the promise of Logan's arms and lips, I don't want our entire relationship to be spent in beds. "Come dance with me though?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yea, lots of fluff this chapter! I promise more M-rated activity eventually. I went to school in Austin, so I thought I'd pull an RT and use an Austin place I love. Eastside Cafe is my second favorite restaurant in Austin and really did have the most scrumptious apple waffle imaginable. Sadly, they closed this year.

Sunday mornings were made for sleeping in. So why is someone texting me at the ungodly hour of…8 am? I unlock my phone to find several texts waiting from Logan.

**Logan to Veronica** _6:00 am_  
The best mornings start  
Waking up next to you  
But speckled sky art  
Today will have to do

**Logan to Veronica** 7 _:55 am_  
🏄 ️ this am was great  
Sunrise was gorgeous  
But nothing beats this view

**Logan to Veronica** _7:56 am  
_ [Picture of me blowing kiss from my porch]

My smile feels a mile wide. And seriously. Who writes poetry before they go surfing at 6 am? A Grecian statue shipwrecked halfway around the world by a Roman deity, that's who. I start fantasizing about his chiseled chest as he rides a wave with a brilliant orange sky behind him. I know the fantasy is all wrong. He would have to surf in a full wet suit at this time of day to stay warm, and sunrises aren't nearly as spectacular over the water in California as sunsets. But I don't care. Let me have my impractical fantasy.

I scroll through the texts from last night after he followed me home. He had really wanted to walk me to the door, but I insisted before we left that my dad would know and would introduce him to his rifle. I'd really like to postpone the dating lectures and rules as long as possible. Dad had learned early on that Richie posed no danger to his daughter's virtue, probably more his daughter's doing than Richie's. Once my dad sees Logan and me together, I will be chaperoned to death. I know my father. I wouldn't be surprised if he ordered a custom-made chastity belt just for such an occasion. Logan had settled for a blown kiss from the porch and apparently immortalized it forever.

**Logan to Veronica** _8:04 am  
_ Text me when you wake up

**Veronica to Logan** _8:07 am  
_ Awake Sir William Blake

**Logan to Veronica** _8:11 am_  
What do I have to write  
To be your Shakespeare?

**Veronica to Logan** _8:14 am_  
You know most of his stuff was tragic  
Blake rhymed  
You can be any poet you want

**Veronica to Logan** _8:17 am  
_ You're every poet to me

My finger had hovered over the send button a few moments before I actually hit send. I immediately regret it when I do. This is the closest I've come to declaring my feelings for him, even if I'm not sure what I actually meant. I still don't know about love, but I know that every cell in my body buzzes with just the thought of him. And his touch is like nothing else in this world—like our skin is matter from opposite universes, and the interaction of the two explodes stars and rips space.

The phone starts ringing. I look at it astonished for a few seconds before answering.

"Hey," I say sleepily. My voice is hoarse, and I hope it gives me a sexy vibe rather than a zombie croak. More Kathleen Turner and less Exorcist.

"Do beautiful muses accompany their bards to breakfast on Sundays?" Logan asks. He sounds as though it's a perfectly reasonable hour to talk on the phone.

"Huh? You want to get breakfast now?"

"That's generally the meal people eat in the morning, Bobcat. I mean, I'm no expert, but I've heard it's done." I hesitate. I really want to see him again, but it's 8 o'clock in the morning. That seems to be asking a lot from a night owl.

"What kind of breakfast are we talking here? Because 8 am is awfully early for just donuts. To get up with the sun on a Sunday, I need a full spread."

"Okay, I'm not even going to touch that last part." I roll my eyes. He hears innuendo everywhere. He continues, "The sun got up two hours ago, so maybe you'll settle for one course at Eastside Cafe."

"Eastside? Never heard of it." Why would they name a diner on the boardwalk of a west coast city Eastside?

"It's a block inland from the beach. Just put it in your phone. The best apple, almond waffle you'll ever taste. The apples are sautéed." He adds this last part as though that explains the magic of the dish.

"You know there are fruits besides apples, right?"

"Blasphemy! Take it back."

I chuckle. "I promise no more angering the apple gods. Do they allow dogs there?" I'm hoping if I tell Dad I'm taking Backup to the beach for a while, I'll delay his scrutiny—delay until it's completely unavoidable.

"It's Neptune and still by the beach, so probably if we sit outside."

"I'll come in my workout clothes with my dog so my dad doesn't get suspicious."

"I'm game as long as workout clothes entails yoga pants. Are you ever going to tell your dad about us, Veronica?"

There is a pause—what some might call a pregnant pause. The minute my dad finds out I'm dating a new guy, all my interactions become suspect. Curfews magically become sooner like they were always that early. And of course, every date will begin with an interrogation. "I'm not ashamed of you if that's what you're thinking. I just like having my freedom for a little while longer. The minute he finds out about us, he'll have round-the-clock deputy surveillance on me."

"So no more illegal u-turns. Got it. I'd still like to meet him. Make it official."

"We've got time."

* * *

Eastside Cafe is a charming restaurant in an old craftsman house. The outdoor seating is really in a garden, not quite the sidewalk patio of a diner I was imagining. Neptune's beach feels miles away from this secret garden. Logan has his back to me at the table when I walk in, so I take advantage and kiss him on the top of his head before saying hi.

"How's the water?" I ask him as I sit down across from him.

"Wet and blue. So who's this?" Logan asks, making his voice like he's talking to a baby. He starts rubbing Backup's neck vigorously, and Backup doesn't even growl at him. So much for guard dogs.

"Backup, you traitor." The dog slowly lies down and rolls to show his belly. Logan obliges and generously rubs it.

"He just knows a kindred spirit when he sees one." His hair still has some sand in it here and there that sparkles when the sunlight hits it. It further convinces me that he's a Greek statue come to life.

The server comes to take our order. "I'll have the apple waffle and coffee," Logan says.

"Same," I say when she looks at me. She walks away with a nod.

"You didn't even look at the menu."

"I trust you," I respond. His face and eyes grow soft, and he reaches under the table to rub the side of my knee. Apparently trusting Logan melts his heart—note to self.

"What are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Don't know about this afternoon, but I have to have dinner with my dad's new girlfriend tonight."

"Oh. That sounds…awkward."

"Assuredly." I decide not to tell him about Wallace. I don't know how much he knows about Wallace's home life, but I know I wouldn't want Wallace running his mouth about me and my dad. I'll tell Logan eventually after I know Wallace better. I don't even know how long my dad has been seeing Wallace's mom.

Logan wasn't lying about the waffle. The apples are sautéed to perfection and complement the savory almonds. I think I could eat an entire second order, well almost. It's a pretty big Belgian waffle, and I did have sides of bacon and home fries. Logan pays for our meal, and I drive him back to the beach where his car is.

"So what date are we on, now?" I ask.

"Technically, this was only our second date. Mostly, I've only gotten stolen kisses in bathrooms and pool houses."

"And abandoned classrooms and…bedrooms." I blush when I remember our time in his bedroom. We pull up next to what I like to think of as his banana-mobile.

"I don't think breakfast qualifies as a full date, though. I think you have to put—" I cover my hand over his lips.

"If you say I have to put out now for it to qualify as a date, I'll sic Backup on you." I feel him smile underneath my hand as he looks doubtfully at Backup in the backseat. I'm aware my chances of Backup following an order to hurt Logan are scant to nonexistent, as well.

He removes my hand from his mouth and kisses my palm. "I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted," he gives me a pointed look, "that you have to put a few more _hours_ into it to qualify as a date. So what do you say we finally take that walk on the beach?"

We spend a few hours on the beach playing with Backup. I can already tell Backup is as far gone as I am over Logan. I don't know who's sadder to say goodbye when I tell Logan I have to get back to the house for lunch with my dad. He'll believe I got carried away on the beach for a few hours but not the whole day. Logan relents after threatening to pose as a pizza delivery guy just to meet my dad. I don't understand why he's so obsessed with making us official with a proper parent meeting. His penchant for old-fashioned courting is disarming sometimes. He really is a romantic at heart. What was Lilly thinking letting go of him? I'm so glad she didn't have a problem with me dating him.

He kisses me goodbye through the open window of my driver's seat. I'm grateful our bodies aren't pressed fully together because that would make leaving even harder. Just touching the skin of his face and lips is enough to make me do whatever he wants. I agree to text and talk everyday next week, but I can't imagine I'll have anything interesting to tell him after Monday. I promise a proper date Wednesday night, though I still want to meet at the restaurant. He stands there in the parking lot, watching me leave when I drive out onto the street. I try not to stare at him in the rearview mirror.


	25. Chapter 25

"We can still back out of this, Veronica. I don't want it to move too fast for you."

"Now you tell me? We're already at the Fennel's, Dad," I respond. We're sitting in his car outside their house on the street. I think he's more anxious than I am. I don't want him to stay with my mom; she was absent for so many years before she finally left. However, Ms. Fennel is the first mom replacement I've ever met. Are they just dating? Is he going to marry her? I'm not even sure he's actually divorced from Mom. "Let's go have an awkward family dinner with your mistress."

"Oh brother," he huffs as we get out of the car. Their house is not far from us. Wallace could have easily been zoned to attend the Pan feeder schools growing up, if he grew up here. I really don't know that much about him. I could have known him as long as I knew Richie and Mac. I wonder if I would be friends with him now if he went to Pan.

Wallace's mom is still making dinner when we arrive—we are about half an hour early. Wallace gives us a tour of their bungalow, both he and I visibly uncomfortable. I learn Wallace has a younger brother named Darryl who is at a friend's birthday party at Disneyland today. We make our way back to the living room, and I hear a familiar voice in the kitchen.

"Smells great, Ms. Fennel."

"Oh, hi, Logan. Did Wallace not tell you?" What the hell is Logan doing here? Did Wallace invite him to our family dinner? This is some sick, cosmic joke, orchestrated by Wallace. I officially hate him. No more snickerdoodles ever!

"Tell me what?" Logan responds. I'm sitting on the couch next to my dad, trying to hide the fact that the strange voice in the kitchen belongs to my secret boyfriend. I know my breathing has already changed, and if my dad weren't nervous on his own account, he would have noticed and prodded me about it.

"Wallace!" Ms. Fennel calls from the kitchen. Wallace gets up slowly from an armchair to face his fate. "Did you not tell Logan we have special guests today?"

"I forgot," Wallace answers sheepishly.

"Who are these special guests?" Logan asks. Dad rises to walk into the kitchen, presumedly to introduce himself. I want to sink into the couch and just fold my body into its crevices like lost change. No, I want a sinkhole to develop and swallow the whole couch—just bury me in the dirt. My dad is going to meet my secret boyfriend. He's going to know the minute he sees us looking at each other, and this family dinner is going south faster than a mudslide.

"Hi, I'm Keith Mars," my dad says. I know he's outstretched his hand to Logan.

"Logan Echolls," Logan says quietly. Shy Logan is a version I don't see often. I imagine from all the times he's suggested meeting my dad that this shy Logan is probably genuine.

"Logan, Keith is a special friend of mine, and I'm afraid you can't stay for dinner tonight," Ms. Fennel says.

"Oh. Ohhh. Yeah, I just came by to say hi. I don't have to stay."

"Nonsense," my dad says. "He can stay. We don't want to ruin your typical Sunday dinner."

"No, it's fine. We have a cook at home, so it's no big deal," Logan replies.

"Oh, you're that Echolls. Well, at least meet my daughter before you go. Veronica? Stop brooding," my dad shouts. Great. It's not enough that I have to endure this awkwardness; he has to embarrass me too.

As I walk into the kitchen, Wallace says, "Oh, Veronica knows Logan too." I can hear his smirk before I see it. He and I are having serious words when this charade of civility is over.

Logan looks…beautiful. He's showered and put on a button-up navy shirt and dark jeans that truly epitomize the tall, dark, and handsome persona. I wonder if he really didn't know my dad was going to be here. He certainly dressed for a first impression.

"Hey, Veronica," he says. He tries to maintain eye contact, but I see the momentary flash to my lips.

"Hi, Logan." Keep that voice steady, Veronica.

"You go to Neptune, also, Logan?" my dad asks. Logan nods. "Did Veronica attend _all_ her classes while investigating mascot thieves?" Logan and Wallace both swallow. Luckily, my dad was sneering at me while he said this, so he didn't catch their deer-in-headlights looks before they could recover.

"We only had Newspaper together, so I can't attest to all her other classes." He walked me to half of them throughout the week. If anyone can corroborate my attendance, it's Logan. "But she was always around me during Newspaper." I try not to smile remembering Friday when we skipped. I think I was technically heading back home when we should have been in Newspaper, but I appreciate the way Logan tries to not lie to my dad.

"It really smells delicious, Ms. Fennel," I redirect. I have been known to stealthily change a conversation from time to time.

"Okay, dinner is ready," Ms. Fennel announces.

"And that's my cue," Logan says. "Mr. Mars. Veronica." Logan nods at both of us. He fist bumps Wallace and hugs Ms. Fennel. How close is Logan to Wallace and his mom? The way he showed up and the familiarity he displays now make this seem like a regular thing. I had no idea he and Wallace were that close. They don't even talk at school.

"I'm going to wash up," I say as I grab my purse and head to the bathroom.

**Veronica to Logan** _7:06 pm  
_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

I rarely use all caps in a text, but if ever a situation called for it, this does. My phone starts ringing, and of course it's Logan. I end the call.

**Veronica to Logan** _7:07 pm_  
Don't call me right now!  
I'm in the bathroom

**Logan to Veronica** _7:08 pm_  
I'm sorry  
I didn't know you'd be there

**Veronica to Logan** _7:08 pm_  
We'll talk about later  
I have to go

**Logan to Veronica** _7:09 pm  
_ I really didn't know Veronica

I roll my eyes and scoff. I believe Logan didn't know. Something about him just makes me want to trust him, even though I don't trust anyone. Everyone lies eventually. Wallace on the other hand—I wouldn't put it past him to use this meeting as payback for the shakedown on Tuesday.

The dinner isn't a total disaster. If my dad suspects anything, he's keeping it to himself. Wallace's mom works at Kane Software and asks me about my sleuthing activities. She seems to worry about the danger involved. My dad assures her that we talk about every case I take on for a classmate. I nod enthusiastically even if it's not true. He doesn't know that, and that's what matters.

"Keith and I would like to talk alone. Wallace, can you entertain Veronica for a while?" Ms. Fennel asks her son.

"Sure he can," I shout, grabbing his wrist and leading him back to his bedroom.

"Easy, Jane Austen. Why are you so eager to help our parents get it on?" he says after I shut the door.

"Eww!" I throw his arm down. "I'm not. Did you set me up?" I whisper shout.

"What are you talking about?" He looks genuinely confused, which is in his favor.

"Did you 'conveniently' forget to tell Logan that my dad and I were 'coming over?'" I use air quotes abundantly.

"What? No. I've been helping my mom clean the whole weekend. I haven't even thought about Logan."

"Well, you sure seemed eager to spill the goods about us."

"You mean he doesn't know?" I look at him startled. Damn. Logan has knocked me off my game in all kinds of ways. Wallace knows something now that he can use for leverage. I usually don't reveal my cards so readily. He rubs his palms together. "Oh, this is good. We're even now, Mars. Let's see. What do I want?" He places his index finger on his lips while he looks up at the ceiling.

I sock him on his shoulder. "Whatever, Fennel. Give me a day. I'll have something else to hold over you." He gives me a goofy smile.

"But secret boyfriend from your father? That trumps everything, Mars." I grimace because I know he's right.

* * *

I call Logan once I hear my dad's door close. If I whisper, I shouldn't wake him once he's asleep.

"Hey, Veronica."

"Hi," I say softly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"When did you yell at me, Bobcat? And why are you whispering?"

"I meant the text. It was a little strong. I'm sorry. I know you didn't show up on purpose. I have to whisper so my dad doesn't realize I'm on the phone." This is probably the first time I've ever apologized for yelling in a text, but Logan seemed so sincere in his responses that it felt necessary.

"Yeah, I eat with the Fennel's every Sunday night. I wasn't trying to ambush you."

"I know now. How long has that been going on?" Wallace told me about the dinners a little, but not how they started.

"Since beginning of the school year when I met Wallace." He pauses and doesn't continue.

"Sounds like there's a story there."

"Yeah, you'll have to ask Wallace for more details. Your dad's nice. I can't wait to meet him as your boyfriend." I don't know why he keeps pushing that.

"Logan, you're so going to regret this. He was nice precisely because he didn't know you were my boyfriend."

"We'll see, Bobcat."

I groan. The meeting is going to be a disaster when my dad realizes how much our relationship has progressed. "And if he hears you call me that, you'll be forbidden from seeing me."

"Veronica, I got it. No calling you Bobcat in Sheriff Mars' vicinity. I'll be a perfect gentleman. I was raised by two actors. I know how to handle overbearing fathers."

"Do you always dress like that for dinner with Wallace?" I'm sort of teasing him, but I'm also a little jealous. I hope he looks that nice on our date.

"I like to look nice for Ms. Fennel. She appreciates formalities. Did you like?"

"Maybe."

"Well maybe I'll dress like that Wednesday."

"That sounds nice. I should probably go now."

"Sweet dreams, Veronica Mars."

"Goodnight, Logan Echolls. I—" I close my mouth abruptly and smack my hand to my forehead. What was I about to say! It's like my mouth has a mind of its own. Instead, I don't say anything, and it's silent.

"Yes, Bobcat?"

"I'm glad I got to see you tonight."

"Me, too, Veronica. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye, Logan." I hang up before I can further humiliate myself. I realize too late that he expertly shifted the conversation away from how he and Wallace met. He might even be better than me at deflection.


	26. Chapter 26

Things I love about Pan: 10 minutes from home. Mac. Easy social order. No slut shaming. First in class. Master key to school (no one knows I have it). Booming small business with no competitors. No wig necessary. Most people have a healthy fear of me (makes interrogations quicker). Comfortable clothes. No one to impress.

I make a mental list of everything I like about Pan on the drive to school Monday morning. I feel like I used to in elementary school, when I would cry on the last day of school. My time at Neptune High was so brief, but it altered everything. And it's over now—forever. I try not to list what I'll miss about Neptune, but the list writes itself involuntarily as my eyes become damp.

Things I'll miss about Neptune High: Logan. Lilly. Golden pass. Wallace (damn him, it's true). Logan. Catered lunches. Booze and parties (three in as many days, but I guess I only made it to one of them, well, two technically). Beach proximity. Logan. Heck, I'll even miss Dick's sleazy t-shirts. I wonder if he buys them in stores or has them made.

Luckily, the spot next to Mac's beetle is open, and I pull in. Mac is still sitting in her car, fiddling with something on her laptop in the passenger seat. I knock on the glass with my index finger. Her scowl morphs into a bright smile when she realizes it's me knocking at her window.

"Veronica!" she yells as she gets out of the car. She pulls me into a bear hug, and I struggle to not spill my coffee. Mac doesn't typically hug, so I wonder if a favor request is coming after the hug. She notices my look when we move apart. "Can't I hug my best friend and spy partner? So I missed you; sue me."

"You saw me Saturday."

"But now we're back at school, which is where I missed you. School was…tame without you." Mac puts her bags on her shoulders.

"I think lame was the word you were looking for. I'm surprised the cheerleaders weren't in hysterics over Billy. It should have at least bordered on the Purity Test scandal," I say as we turn to walk towards the main building.

"Nothing will approach that level of hysteria, Veronica. That was…entertaining." Mac smiles wistfully to herself as she closes her eyes. "So how's Logan? Have you two broken up again since Saturday?"

"No. How were your parents when you came home in the middle of the night?"

"They didn't wake up as I snuck back in through the 'secret' front door and forgot about the sleepover when I came downstairs Sunday morning." A few people say hi to us as we walk past groups on the front quad. I nod and wave at no one in particular. I can't really say I'm friends with most of them. I think they've all hired me at one point or another in the last few years. At this school, the only people I've really talked to outside of cases are Mac and Richie. I hope Richie and I can be friends again. That was the best part of our relationship. He's never been the type to hold grudges, a quality that seems to better describe me.

"Thanks for that by the way."

"Was the goodnight kiss everything you hoped for?" She makes smooch sounds. I think about our last kiss in front of my car before we left Lilly's. A lazy smile overtakes my lips, and I stop walking momentarily. "Guess so if Bond is speechless." Mac's grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Shut up, Mac. Surprisingly, you don't even know about the most eventful part of my weekend." Mac looks intrigued, and I proceed to tell her about dinner at Wallace's as we walk to our lockers.

"The strangest thing to me about Logan is how different his best friends are. Dick and Wallace are practically opposites."

"And don't forget Duncan. He's class president and future Mr. President. They're supposedly best friends, although I never see them together."

"I bet that has more to do with the ex than Duncan, Veronica."

"But seriously. The boy drinks an entire bottle of whiskey if something goes wrong, and his friends are the strangest thing to you?" We start walking to honors English, our first of four classes together. There are not a lot of sections of honors classes, so we typically have the same class for core classes.

"You'll have to deal with that at some point. We're too young to be dating alcoholics." It sounds like a joke, but I know there's truth in her warning, considering my current boyfriend.

"I'm waiting for our relationship to reach a sense of normalcy before I address that. It's been a roller coaster so far." The highs are exhilarating, like diving into a cold pool on a hot day, but the lows are…catatonic, apocalyptic, soul-crushing.

* * *

When I walk into the cafeteria after study hall, everyone erupts into applause, just like at the game on Friday. A few jocks smack me on the shoulders as they walk by.

"Thanks, Vee," Richie says as I walk by his table.

"What's going on?" I ask him, looking around the cafeteria. Pizza boxes adorn every table.

"Everyone's enjoying the pizza you got. I can't imagine what it cost. How did you swing that?" How indeed? How did I order and pay for—how many pizzas do you order for an entire school? Mac stops beside me.

"Thanks, Bond. There was even a vegan option. I only got one slice before it was gone, but it's the thought that counts. Why must meat-eaters destroy the world _and_ my only food options?" Mac laments melodramatically.

"You'll never turn them with that attitude, Q. Did the delivery guy have a note or something?" I ask Richie.

"No, I think he said they were for Veronica Mars, the school's resident bobcat." I grin to myself and look down at the table. Of course, it was him. I'm the only one who knows Logan's nickname for me, and I'd prefer to keep it that way, though Mac can probably guess it from the smile on my face.

"Mind if I enjoy the spoils of my generosity with you?" I ask Richie.

"I've got to see the coach about something, but the table's yours." He smiles at me as he leaves. It seems like a friendly smile rather than a heartbroken smile, so we may be on the road to friends again. I take his seat as the rest of the jocks slowly filter away, slapping me on the back or patting my head like a little sister. Mac takes her laptop out and sits across from me. She starts talking about a few potential cases when a familiar voice looms right behind me.

"I see I should have sent some natural lighting too," Logan says. He takes the open seat next to me and pulls out a pizza slice.

"Natural lighting ruins the complexion of we vampires, Logan," I reply looking at him. I'm snarking, but I can't contain my joy at seeing him where I never expected to. My smile is big and toothy, but I don't care how silly I look.

"Hey, Bobcat." His smile is minuscule, just the corners upturned slightly, but his eyes are beaming. He kisses my cheek, and I try to memorize his lips so I can tattoo that feeling there forever.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard they're looking for a new basketball coach." I give him a hard look. "I pitched a story to Ms. Dent to follow up on the great mascot caper and how both schools are recovering. I get to come for lunch and Newspaper for two days." My mouth drops. He deftly closes it with his hand without missing a beat.

"I get you for lunch for two days?"

"Is there an echo in here?" Logan says while he looks around him. Mac just smirks at us. Logan bops his finger on my nose when I roll my eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll go check on the computer lab," she says, piling her stuff together.

"Oh, hey, Mac, didn't see you there," Logan says.

"I'll bet. Bye, Logan. Bye, _Bobcat_." For the first time ever, Mac makes me blush.

"Isn't that story a conflict of interest since you helped the great mascot caper?"

"If I were angling for a Pulitzer, I might feel bad about it. But…not so much." He passes me an oblong box.

"What's this?"

"Do you think I would bring you food and not bring dessert?" I open the box to find cinnamon twists. It's not ice cream, but they make a satisfactory alternative. We eat dessert with our legs touching under the table, and the heat from Logan practically hums through my body in pulses. Everyone seems to be my friend on the way out of the cafeteria. Logan has no intention of correcting anyone on who is responsible for the pizzas. From the smirk on his face, I think he finds glee in the mistaken identity.

He stops a few of the more talkative backslappers to obtain quotes for his article. When lunch is done, I ask him, "If you have that many quotes, why do you need to come back tomorrow?"

He looks at me with a sly smile. "It's not for the article." I let a flush and smile overtake my face as I reach out for his hand to walk him out of the school. Favorite thing about Pan: definitely surprise lunch from outside boyfriend.


	27. Chapter 27

Mac, her parents, and I are waiting outside the principal's office Tuesday morning. My dad was supposed to come to school with me first thing in the morning, but work called him away in the middle of the night. If Mac's parents weren't taking time out of their day, I wouldn't care much and would just head to class. But anxious MacKenzie's make for insecure MacKenzie's, and insecure MacKenzie's plan more camping trips to bond. Camping trips do not make for the friendliest Mac.

"Mr. and Mrs. MacKenzie. Cindy. Veronica," Principal Schneider greets us. "Let's get started." He shakes Mac's parents' hands as he guides all of us into his office. "Veronica, your father said an urgent police matter would delay him this morning, and we could get started if he doesn't have to punish you."

I try to smile, but honestly, I'm bewildered. There are any number of legitimate reasons for the principal to scold and punish Mac and me, but I can't fathom that he grasps any of them. Mac covers her tracks on websites and hacking; the only way she could be singled out is because everyone knows how good she is with computers. Mac looks at me cryptically, and I shake my head slightly.

"The reason I've called you all in today is you're our top two students. I mean, you're our top two students in every grade, and I know this is going to hit you hardest. The school district is making some cuts next year. We can only host AP classes at one campus next year. That school is Neptune High."

"What?!" Mac and I shout in unison.

"I can't get into Stanford or scholarships without high AP scores," I reason.

"CalTech won't even look at my application without AP computer science," Mac sighs.

"And I take it the school board already weighed the possibility of combining the athletics departments?" I ask sarcastically. He looks at me as if I've suggested robbing banks to make up for the needed revenue. Clearly, he and his fellow administrators did not consider combining the departments, nor would they. I roll my eyes and sink into my chair.

"Ladies, all is not lost. We're allowing all AP students to transfer to Neptune for next year." My eyebrows shoot up. Transfer to Neptune? I had toyed with the idea in my head but not really considered it a possibility.

"So the rich kids get the better classes and teachers, and you keep the poor kids stupid and compliant?" Mac blurts out.

"Cindy!" her mom shouts. Despite Mac's questionable amorality in earning income by appealing to classmates' baser instincts, I always suspected a Robin Hoodesque motivation drove her. It seems to be surfacing now.

"It's not about wealth, Cindy. However, the majority of the district's funding overwhelmingly comes from properties in the 90909 zip code. But regardless, anyone in AP classes can transfer."

Mac scoffs and slouches to mirror me in her chair. "So I have to transfer to stay in AP classes." For someone already marking her next targets at Neptune last Friday, she sure seems upset about it. I'm ambivalent. I would get Logan, Lilly, and Mac all at the same school. However, I also wonder if that would be too much of a good thing—like maybe the universe would conspire against me and make it all blow up in my face. Maybe Lilly and Mac would hate each other. Or what if…Lilly and Logan got back together? And I had to watch. The thought literally turns my stomach.

"What about our ranks?" Mac asks. In my daydreams about what could go wrong with seeing Logan every day, I hadn't thought of rank.

"Your grades will all transfer. Your new rank should be updated by mid-year at Neptune."

"So we could lose our place," Mac replies.

"You may or may not, Cindy. You may have more competition at Neptune than the two of you encountered here."

"Thank you, Principal Schneider," Mac's dad responds. "This is certainly a lot to take in. We'll talk about it tonight." Mac's parents stand up to leave, and Mac follows them out. I stare at Principal Schneider, somewhat stupefied. It's a lot to take in.

"Veronica Mars is speechless? That has to be a first," he says to me with his lips ever so slightly upturned.

"Not speechless, just momentarily…sucker-punched."

"Well, I trust you'll fill the sheriff in." I nod absentmindedly staring into space. What will dad think about this? Is it a question whether or not I will transfer? If not, I can say goodbye to Stanford. And what will Logan think? Maybe he prefers not having his girlfriend there to check up on him. "Veronica?"

"Huh?" I don't know how long I was staring into space, considering my new situation.

"Don't you have class?"

"Oh, right." I walk slowly to honors English. Mac and I would have started AP English together here next year.

* * *

When I walk into the cafeteria, Mac has saved me a spot a table on the outskirts of the room. She knows Logan is coming, and this location helps prevent an awkward meeting between him and Richie. I don't know whether to buy my lunch or wait for Logan. Who knows what he is picking up, but the one thing I know is he isn't planning on buying lunch from our cafeteria. I decide to wait for him to arrive when my phone buzzes.

**6195559018 to Veronica** _12:12 pm_  
Boopalicious!  
Logan is incommunicado  
No go on lunch

Only one person makes nicknames out of nicknames. I don't know how Dick got my number, but my head starts swimming with what could have happened to Logan.

**Veronica to 6195559018** _12:14 pm_  
Thanks Dick  
What happened?

**6195559018 to Veronica** _12:16 pm_  
Paco and crew posted pics from skeazy tabloids of his old man cheating  
Douche Felix talked about his mom  
Brawl went down  
He got em good  
Stuck in Van's office without phone

"What's going on?" Mac asks after seeing my face scrunch up. I show her the texts, and she gives me one of her looks. I've seen this look before, but it means something different now. This look says he's an alcoholic and a troublemaker?

"They were talking about his, mom, Mac," I offer as an excuse. I can't imagine throwing fists over your mama comments, but guys are different.

"I'm sure her honor is in tact now." She starts setting out her vegan sides from her packed lunch.

"You know bro code in high school. You can't talk about other people's mamas. It's rule 517."

"Are we definitely transferring? Sounds like hallway conversations are riveting."

"Unless we want to end up at Hearst or UCLA. We could probably get scholarships to some private high schools in LA instead, but those would probably suck worse than Neptune." I know Mac won't want to go to private school, even though she looks into the distance for a moment like she's considering it. I see she and I in an escalating battle of wills with mean girls that probably ends with someone being expelled and severely psychologically damaged. Honestly, the same thing could happen at Neptune, but luckily I have an in with the Queen Bee there.

"Strange mystery meatloaf for me it is, I guess." I get up to face my fate in line. Daily catered food would not be so bad.

* * *

Logan texted me several times this afternoon after he was apparently released from confinement. I don't respond. I'm not mad at him; I would just prefer to discuss things in person or over the phone. I had planned to tell him about the transfer at lunch where I was hoping to gauge his true reaction by seeing his face. You lose the ability to judge true reactions in text and to some extent, on the phone. As a PI (even if considered in training by my dad), I've learned to read people's tells like every interaction is a poker game. I call Logan when I get home from school.

"I do exist. I thought I felt different all of sudden," he answers as a hello. Mopey Logan is in full force.

"I wasn't avoiding you, Logan. I just wanted to talk over the phone in private."

"Then just say that. Text me back and just say that."

"Okay, I will," I say louder than intended. "I had something I was planning to talk to you about today, and I didn't want to text about it."

There is silence. "Okay…" he replies.

"The phone still isn't in person, so I'll tell you tomorrow."

More silence. "Are you breaking up with me?" Logan asks. I don't know why he always assumes I'm going to break up with him. In the two years Richie and I were together, I only broke up with him once. I'm not a serial dumper.

"No, Logan. God, no. I would just rather discuss it in person."

"I'm sorry about today. I really wanted to see you again."

"I know." I really wanted to see him at what would have been our last lunch together. I'm less upset about the change now that I know I'll be able to see him every day at lunch. "So where are you taking me for our third date?"

"Buying lunch for your entire school doesn't count as a date? What is the world coming to?" I consider his argument even though I know he's joking. I can't think of another romantic gesture that I've witnessed in person that compares. You see videos on youtube of stunts all the time, usually proposals, but who knows if any of those are real.

"I'll allow it. Where are you taking me for our fourth date?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see when we get there."

"So you'll text me an address while I'm driving in circles?"

"No, I'll drive you there after picking you up."

"Logan, not this again."

"On what date will you introduce me to your father as your boyfriend?"

"Fifth date. Fifth time's a charm."

"The elusive fifth date. Just remember, we already established what all counts as a date."

* * *

We decide to meet at a fancy restaurant at the marina. I'm wondering if I have anything besides old homecoming dresses to wear. My dad texts that he'll be home late again. It's possible that he might not even be home tomorrow night, so I probably could have Logan pick me up without Dad ever knowing. Yet, I know he's got eyes through at least one neighbor. I wouldn't be surprised if more than one is doing his bidding.

My cheeks hurt from smiling when I wake up, and I wonder if I smiled all night. I had fallen asleep, dreaming about Logan and his touch. Knowing I could do anything I want with him is an odd juxtaposition to being responsible. I spent a good 20 minutes last night fantasizing about our last few make-outs together before finally succumbing to sleep. I changed a few details here and there. He may have been wearing that navy blue shirt before I ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere across my room. I fell asleep before the fantasy escalated to sex, like my subconscious mind was helping my dad protect my virtue.

Logan and Lilly probably had sex whenever they dated. I guess normal high schoolers have sex all the time. I don't know why I'm making a big deal about it. Up until less than two weeks ago, I hadn't really thought about sex. I had fantasized about Logan for years, but it's hard to imagine sex with a twelve-year-old in braces. Those fantasies never escalated beyond simple groping, and my self-image was still as the tomboyish soccer player with no curves. I'm still tiny, but I have a few womanly curves going on now.

I get ready for another day at Pan, which I will only attend through the end of the school year—three more months. When Dad finally came home at 10 pm last night, I told him the news. He seemed concerned about me attending Neptune but understood the stakes. No Neptune means no Stanford. He was glad Wallace will be there to look out for me. And his friend Logan seemed nice, he had said. I had to turn away from him to hide my blush.


	28. Chapter 28

Chez Nous is mostly deserted when I arrive at 5:40. They have valet, but I'm apparently earlier than the valet stand opening, which is just fine by me. I don't trust anyone with my car. Logan and I are not meeting until 6 pm for dinner, but I've felt nervous as the time approached. I don't know why. It's not our first date, and it's not like we haven't kissed yet. I think I'm still worried about his reaction to my impending transfer. It's not for six months—a lot can happen in six months. Since we break up or fight an average of every two days, staying together for six months seems like an ambitious goal after less than two weeks of dating.

My dress makes me feel a little out of my element. It's a blush-colored chiffon swing dress with spaghetti straps hitting just at my knees that I wore to homecoming this year. Richie had made the homecoming court, the only sophomore to do so, and his mom helped me pick it out. She had wanted to be involved in every aspect of the event and created our matching mum and boutonniere. I don't even actually like the dress, but it's the nicest thing I own that still fits me.

I'm texting Mac about a case she keeps bringing up when I hear a knock at my window. Logan kneels down to eye level when I look at him. He's not in the navy button up; he's wearing a black button-up that's even more devastating with black slacks and a black belt. My fantasy from last night flashes in my head, and I update the wardrobe accordingly. I roll down the window, and he kisses me hello softly.

"You did get my text about coordinating outfits!" he mocks. Slightly confused I look down at my dress. Mac had joked endlessly about putting me in a corner at the homecoming dance. There, my partner was in a stuffy penguin suit. Logan channels Patrick Swazye better than most in his all-black ensemble, even if his hair is too straight and dark to fit the part. I can't complain; my wavy blonde hair hardly brings Baby to mind.

"It's never too early to plan for Halloween," I reply.

"A girl with vision—I knew there was something different about you. I know why I'm here early, but why are you here early?"

"To keep out of the corner?" I try.

He smirks but doesn't relent. "Nah. Nice try. Next?"

"To leave before my dad gets home." This answer seems to satisfy his curiosity because his smile drops. It's partly true but not the real answer either. Because you make me forget everything but the color of your eyes sometimes, and I'm used to being in control at all times. "So why are you here, Johnny?"

"Such pesky questioning." He taps my nose. "I had to make something a surprise since you insisted on meeting me. You'll find out soon enough." Logan stands and opens my door. I slip my phone into the matching tiny purse Richie's mom insisted on me buying and step out of my car. I feel so insecure without my taser in my bag even if I am with Logan.

The restaurant has a reservation for us under the name, "Billy Wyatt," names I only vaguely remember from Logan's favorite movie. He jokes with the host, "No corner tables, please," and then gives me a pointed look. I shake my head and give him a disapproving look. The host does not look impressed with his joke.

The menu consists mostly of seafood. "Oh, I never had oysters! Should we get a plate?" I ask. The last time I went to a seafood restaurant was several years ago with my parents.

"Sure. Just call 911 first, so there's an ambulance on standby." I look at him not comprehending his joke. "I'm allergic to shellfish."

"Should we be eating at a seafood restaurant then?" Why even risk it when there are at least ten items on the menu with shellfish?

"They have the best food at the marina, and I can eat other seafood. I'm not going to deprive myself of life's luxuries just to be safe."

"Yes, by all means, let's not be safe about something that could kill you," I scoff. He is so infuriating. We don't have to eat at the marina. Just because Neptune is on the coast doesn't mean we have to go to a seafood place.

"I've been here before, Veronica. They're careful with the shellfish and cook it separately."

"Do I need to stay away from it as well?"

"I was hoping for a goodnight kiss at least, so I'd prefer to not swing by the hospital on my way home also." Good to know. A life as Logan Echolls' girlfriend means no oysters, shrimp, or lobster. Not that I'd ever had lobster before, but I kind of wish I had tried it now.

I decide to order the least questionable item on the menu—salmon with minimal flourishes. Logan chooses a swordfish with a long description in French I can't make out. The server brings us some sparkling cider when Logan orders champagne.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me in person?" he asks, looking at the table. He seems nervous. I'd rather tell him near the end of the meal in case he's not happy about it, so I decide to stall.

"What about the surprise I have to wait all night on? How about a surprise for a surprise?" I don't think he'll go for this since he seemed intent on the surprise, but he calls my bluff.

"Done. Don't order dessert because I've got something else planned."

I squint my eyes at him. "Oh no, you don't get my whole story for only one small detail of yours."

"Okay, detail for detail, then. I gave you one; you give me one."

"All right, Echolls." I lift my chin to size him up and try to think of the least revealing clue. "I got called to the principal's office yesterday."

"New case?" He raises an eyebrow.

I sigh. "That's a question, not a detail."

"Sheesh, Mars. I hope you like chocolate." God, yes, I love chocolate, especially the Logan kind.

"Mac was there, too."

"But not a case, hmm. I hope you're not allergic to strawberries."

I smile and shake my head. "I love strawberries." My eyes roll back just thinking about chocolate-covered strawberries. "They're dropping AP classes at Pan next year." He leans back as they bring our entrées.

He looks up at the ceiling like he's considering something. I try to remember which angle means someone is lying, but being around Logan seems to short-circuit my PI skills. "I have a jacket in case you get cold."

"So we're going to be outside eating chocolate-covered strawberries. Since we're at a marina, guess we'll be watching the boats?"

"Something like that." He points his fork at me. "I want the detail owed to me." I take a bite of the salmon and realize he wasn't lying about this restaurant being the best. I didn't know salmon could literally melt in your mouth. He's staring at me, and I realize I'm moaning while I eat.

"Sorry. They can only offer AP classes at one high school in the county next year."

His eyes light up as he leans forward. "My dad keeps a small yacht at this marina." I gasp. We're going on a boat!

"That high school is Neptune High." He eats a few bites of fish, but his expression doesn't change. He would be a formidable poker opponent. I expected more of a reaction for me to analyze.

"So you either drop all the honors classes you're obviously taking or transfer to Neptune." He sits back and looks at me. "I don't see you dropping honors classes to placate corrupt school board officials. So you're transferring to Neptune?" I nod my head. Still nothing. "What does Mac think of this?"

"She's transferring, too. We can't get into our dream schools without AP classes."

"What are these dream schools?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Her's is CalTech. Mine is Stanford." He nods and finishes the rest of his fish. I finish mine, too, but it's hard to enjoy not knowing how he feels about seeing me every day.

"When do you start?"

"Neptune?" He nods again. "Not until next school year in August." He just looks at me. "Logan, what do you think? Do you not want me to transfer?" He stands up and holds out his hand.

"Let's get dessert."

I look around. "Don't we have to pay?"

He shakes his head. "They'll charge it to our account at the marina." That's odd. The rich don't even use cash or credit cards? I feel like Eddie Murphy when he goes undercover as a white person in an old SNL skit. Except rich people really do party and get free stuff when everyone else isn't around.

We walk past several boats until we reach Logan's dad's. A small yacht is apparently two stories and almost the size of my house. He walks me into the main cabin where the lights are already on and starts to lead me up the stairs when he abruptly turns around and crashes his lips against mine. His tongue is immediately inside my mouth, and the fish and cider mixed together on his tongue taste intoxicating. He spins us so my back is up against the wall next to the stairs. His left hand delicately cradling my neck sends shivers all the way down to the small of my back where his right hand is. My hands desperately grab his neck and cheek.

He releases my lips to look at me, but his hands remain. "That's what I think of you transferring." I exhale audibly with my mouth still open.

"So you're happy I'm transferring?"

He leans down to kiss my neck. "Ecstatic." Kiss. "Euphoric." Kiss. "Blissful." He moves to kiss the other side of my neck.

"Is there a thesaurus behind me?"

"Nope." Kiss. "Come on. We only have an hour on the water if we're going to make your curfew."

A crew helps Logan undock the boat, but only one person stays on the boat when we leave the dock. I learn Logan could pilot the boat himself, but then he couldn't spend as much time talking to me. The captain takes us up the coast along a path that I imagine follows the five.

The sky is clear, allowing us to see some stars and a half moon. The movement of the boat makes the water sparkle as we leave a trail behind us of new waves and ripples. Logan gave me one detail about dessert at dinner but not all the details. He has five different desserts: chocolate-covered strawberries, tiramisu, cheesecake, tres leches, and crème brûlée, which he caramelized in front of me. After eating several bites of each type, I decide I can do no more dessert, something I never thought I would have to admit. He offered me real champagne, but I declined since I'm driving and very likely returning to an overly-observant dad. Logan had instead made us some hot chocolate.

When the captain tells us, we'll be docking in 10 minutes, he takes my hand and pulls me up while he searches for a song on his phone. His eyes widen along with his smile when he finds it.

"I can't let tonight end without one dance," he says, then the familiar song from the _Dirty Dancing_ ending starts playing.

He pulls me in close to him. "Okay, but no tickling, and no lifts," I tease.

"Don't be silly. We have to practice the lift in water first. Maybe we'll have it by Halloween."

It's 9:15 by the time we get back to our cars at the restaurant. With a 25-minute drive home, that doesn't leave us much time for a goodnight kiss. Logan convinces me to change in his banana-mobile instead of a side street by my house since he has tinted windows. Spying on classmates for cases has turned me into somewhat of an expert at changing in small spaces with minimal flashing. When I open the backseat door to get out, Logan hops in with me instead.

"Alone at last," he says with a smirk and bright eyes. If I had another hour to spare or a text from my dad about coming home late, I would be more inclined to do whatever my boyfriend wanted. Missed curfews wouldn't be good for us though. I'd probably be chaperoned by a deputy on every date going forward.

"Logan, I have to get home before 10."

"Five minutes. Five more minutes," he says while he flashes a five in the air with his fingers spread. I lean forward to kiss him, and he pulls me on top of him so I'm straddling him. Within seconds, our bodies together feel white hot—our mouths, our hands, his pelvis between mine. I'm grateful we didn't start making out before I changed. My jeans provide an extra layer of security to ensure I eventually leave Logan's car in time for curfew.

When he starts to reach for the button on my jeans, I think to look at the clock. Five minutes have turned into 15 minutes. I scramble to get off him.

"Logan! I have to go now or face one very angry sheriff!" I give him one last kiss before I leave his car and peel out of the parking lot. Dad pulls into the garage just after I get home at 10 pm. He barely says good night before going to his room and closing the door.

I get ready for bed and see that Logan texted me a picture of my dress.

**Logan to Veronica** _10:40 pm  
_ Forget something Cinderella?

In my haste to get home, I left it in Logan's yellow monstrosity. What would Dad think if he knew about that? I smile and tell him to definitely not return it on our fifth date before wishing him sweet dreams.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I spent way too much time obsessing over this chapter. I thought no one would need any love stories with VM up again. After binging on season 4, I'm back, and I'm letting go of editing this chapter. Please let me know if anyone has started therapy groups for season 4.
> 
> Also, I realize I haven't explained the time of this story. It's as though they're in high school now in 2019 not 2003 from canon. That way I can have more texting and instagram and not have to remember what facebook looked like in 2004.

Chapter 29

Dad's late nights would have concerned me sooner had I not been distracted by Logan these past two weeks. I decide to make him breakfast this morning to get to the bottom of it. I don't know if it's the case keeping him out late or dates with Wallace's mom, but I assume from the exhaustion I briefly saw last night on his face that a case haunts him. While I want to treat him after the hours he's been working, I also need to broach the topic of Logan and dating again.

When I open the refrigerator to begin making pancakes, I see my dad has foiled me. A stack of five large pancakes sits on a plate with a note on top, reading, "Duty calls. You owe me breakfast." I guess I have a date to cook breakfast for my dad this weekend.

Mac is waiting for me on the quad when I arrive at Pan. "Have you given more thought to that case?" she starts.

"Q, it's a missing persons case. Do you really thing we'll be able to find something my dad and the entire sheriff's department missed?" We both know the answer to that is yes, but missing persons cases are dangerous. The person is either dead or being held for ransom if they haven't run away. If there is a person to find, they generally don't want to be found. There is no happy ending when the story is over, just a monster at the end of the book—and not the lovable, furry kind.

"Just listen to her story, Bond. The FBI is involved. Did your dad not tell you?" The FBI? How long have they been here?

"He's not in the habit of inviting me to interagency meetings. I usually find out about the FBI like everyone else: there's a press conference. You said her sister is missing?" Angela Redford is a senior at Pan and talked to Mac Monday at lunch while I was otherwise occupied. Her sister is apparently a freshman at Hearst College and went missing early last week.

"Yes, and I'll tell you what I didn't tell Angie. I put an alert on her family's credit and debit cards. One is showing suspicious activity."

I pat her head. "They grow up so quickly. How suspicious? And why haven't the Feds noticed?"

"Small cash withdrawals beginning of last week and this week. If they checked them, I think they don't suspect it's her because it's been happening all year. She probably takes a small amount out every week so her parents don't notice."

"But the Redford's aren't rich, Mac. What are we talking, here?"

"$50 a week, but the actual amount varies week to week so it looks like a transaction. She probably has to go to the bank for the amount she is getting."

"So she withdrew this week?"

"Yesterday morning. That's why I texted you on your date."

I agree to meet with Angie at lunch, but my stomach does not agree with my decision, tying up in knots all morning. My dad would not allow me to investigate this case; he would be furious with me for even asking. He would probably book me for practicing PI without a license just for good measure, then drop the charges after one night in a cell. Which is why I'm not going to tell him.

* * *

Angie hasn't heard from her sister, Diana, since the Saturday before last. They usually don't go more than a few days without texting. She has no boyfriends that Angie knows of, and she stressed that she would know. Diana can be found at dive bars on most nights checking out the local music scene. She plays guitar herself but never for anyone besides Angie and a few close friends. I'm creating a file on my computer for Diana when my phone buzzes.

 **Lilly to Veronica** _5:22 pm_  
Check your gram once in a while Ronica  
Party Friday  
U in?

Logan and I haven't set our fifth and all important date. I'd much rather see him than party with the likes of Madison and Caitlin. Why Lilly even associates with them is beyond my comprehension.

 **Veronica to Lilly** _5:25 pm_  
Again?  
R ur parents ever home  
🐴

 **Lilly to Veronica** _5:27 pm_  
Silly dorkus  
Party is 🏝  
Massive 🔥  
Might even have 🐖  
I'm wearing a hula skirt

 **Veronica to Lilly** _5:32 pm_  
Maybe  
Where & When

 **Lilly to Veronica** _5:33 pm_  
10 🐕🏝  
Gram Ronica gram

I love to stalk people on social media when I'm on a case, but posting my own life in images and 140-something characters? Not so much.

 **Veronica to Logan** _5:36 pm  
_What's a girl gotta do 2 get her dress back

When Logan doesn't respond immediately, I start rummaging through the refrigerator. I honestly just want ice cream for dinner, but I want to make dad something edible if he's coming home. Since he hasn't texted at all, I assume he is.

 **Logan to Veronica** _5:55 pm  
_Pledge her undying love?

Logan hasn't talked about love since last Friday, and I'm glad for it. Richie told me he loved me after a year, but I never said it back. Logan saying it doesn't make me uncomfortable like Richie did, and that alone bothers me.

 **Veronica to Logan** _6:01 pm  
_Seems like a stiff price for a dress

 **Logan to Veronica** _6:02 pm  
_I'm open 2 negotiation

 **Veronica to Logan** _6:05 pm_  
How about date #5  
I'll even throw in a dad  
👮 ️

 **Logan to Veronica** _6:08 pm_  
As tempting as that is  
My weekend is shot  
Daddy dearest is home  
We have interviews in LA beginning tomorrow

I knew Logan was Hollywood royalty, but I guess the reality of what that means hadn't hit me yet. He has to do interviews? Where? For what? He's not in any movies, so why is he doing them?

 **Veronica to Logan** _6:14 pm_  
Interviews 4 what  
Why u

 **Logan to Veronica** _6:16 pm_  
Interviews showing Aaron Echolls is #1 Dad  
I get stoned & drunk & nod a lot

 **Veronica to Logan** _6:20 pm_  
But the tapes  
Does anyone know

 **Logan to Veronica** _6:22 pm_  
No the tapes could destroy him  
He locked them away after Lilly tried 2 blackmail him

 **Veronica to Logan** _6:24 pm  
_WHAT

Finding out that Lilly slept with Logan's dad while she was his girlfriend was shock enough. She was trying to use the affair to blackmail Logan's dad? Who has Lilly become? When she and I are together, she seems like the same Lilly I grew up with. The version I hear about from Logan is someone I don't know. I wonder if he has somehow aggrandized her failings or If Lilly hides this part of herself from me. Has she always been this way, or did it happen after we discovered the affair? I don't even want to think about why his dad was recording these encounters on separate tapes. Is he a narcissist? It's so creepy. I'm grateful for my steady and supportive dad, even if he can be a little strict.

 **Logan to Veronica** _6:26 pm_  
She left them on pool house bed w/ a note  
But I found them first & confronted him

He doesn't write more about this confrontation, leaving me to imagine what transpired. I imagine there was a horrible argument, and I hope it didn't become physical.

 **Veronica to Logan** _6:33 pm  
_I'm so sorry

 **Logan to Veronica** _6:34 pm_  
I have to get back  
Agents and air eaters  
Fun fun fun

 **Veronica to Logan** _6:36 pm_  
Call later if u want  
I miss u already

Oh, beejeesuz. Sappy, Veronica.

 **Logan to Veronica** _6:37 pm_  
Miss u 2  
Is it June yet  
Can't wait 2 see u everyday this summer

I hadn't even thought about summer. I applied for an FBI academy program for high school students several months ago. It's only two weeks long in DC, but I was looking forward to getting into the program. Then Mac's family takes me along for their two week camping trip to Wyoming every July. Mac would kill me if I bailed this year because of a boy.

A simple pasta dish of spaghetti and meatballs seems like the best option for a hardworking sheriff. I've barely started when my dad walks in.

"Can I help you, sir?" I ask him.

"I'm looking for my nosy daughter—yea-high, sometimes blonde, sometimes brunette."

"I thought you looked familiar. Dinner will be ready in a jiffy, Pops."

"To what do I owe the occasion?"

"I figured a home cooked meal was the best way to lure you away from your evil station mistress."

"Inga does provide bottomless stale coffee."

"Do I have to bring out the big guns to find out what you've been up to?"

"The case is dangerous, Veronica. It's also confidential."

"Are the Feds in town?"

"How did you know that?"

"You've got some leaks at that there department, Sheriff."

He sighs. "Veronica, the girls aren't much older than you. I'd rather not discuss it with you, even if I could."

"Then it is the case that's keeping you out? Not Ms. Fennel?"

"I wouldn't skip out on my daughter for two weeks for dates. Speaking of which, I told her I'd come over again for Sunday night dinner. You should come again."

Fat chance. Last Sunday was a near miss. Although if Logan is out of town all weekend, an ambush at Wallace's is less likely. Despite creating a desperately awkward situation for me and Wallace, I know having dinner with Ms. Fennel makes my dad happy.

"Maybe, we'll see." We sit down to eat in relative silence.

"Does the gentleman caller have a name?" I gawk at him. He knows, and I thought I hadn't given away anything. "What do you think I do all day, Veronica?" he asks as though I asked him a question. "Drive around in the squad car and order donuts?"

"Please," I pshaw, "a man of your stature orders deputies to drive around and pick up donuts."

"Are you dating or just talking?" Oh, boy. Definitely not just talking, although I wish my poker face was strong enough to lie to my dad.

"Dating," I reply, looking down at my plate.

"How many dates, Veronica?" And the inquisition starts.

"Four." We have seen each other and kissed far more than that, but it's technically not a lie.

"No more dates until I meet him. Is that clear?" I salute him. It seems like Logan will get his wish, although when that next date will be is anyone's guess.


	30. Chapter 30

Despite my abandonment of her last weekend at the party, Mac agrees to go to the bonfire with me. I suspect she only said yes because we could hit up a few bars Diana frequented on the way. Sometimes, Mac is more committed to sleuthing than me. I’ve created a monster, which is what we’ll need to solve this case.

We decided on one car this time since Logan is not supposed to be there and she’s going to sleep over anyway. I know she’s fully prepared for battle with drunks when I see her brown t-shirt after opening the door: _If you’ve got the CLAP and you know it_ , followed by a picture of two hands clapping.

“Do you ever want a boyfriend?” I sigh as she comes in.

“Not one I meet at a party,” Mac says while rolling her eyes.

“Just one you meet at a gamers’ convention?” I cock an eyebrow. She had briefly dated a guy she met at some conference a few months ago. “What was wrong with Dan again?”

“Ben, Veronica. He couldn’t beat me at Fortnite once. It got a little boring.”

“Right. What else is there to do with a boyfriend besides play video games?” I put a finger to my chin and look up at the ceiling like I’m contemplating. Only Mac would rate a guy’s gaming skills above his kissing talent or, dare I say, interpersonal skills.

* * *

Most of the bars with live music are a bust. We ask the bartenders if they’ve seen Diana when we show her picture. At the fourth bar, the bartender remembers her from last week watching a band but hasn’t seen her since. Mac jots the bar name and details of the sighting into her phone.

“Why are you looking for Diana Redford?” a male voice asks behind us. We turn around to find a man suspiciously resembling Danny Zuko. Is there a Grease cosplay in town?

“She’s a friend of a friend. What’s it to you?” I respond. When in doubt, strong arm.

His chin pulls in like my confrontation startles him, but he remembers his pride and juts it back out. “As a deputy of the Balboa County Sheriff Department, I’m curious why two young girls are asking bartenders about a missing person.” He props a foot up on a chair like he’s posturing. I already don’t like him.

If he’s a deputy, he’s new. I was there a few weeks ago and didn’t meet him. He also should probably recognize me from all the pictures in my dad’s office, but most date back to elementary school and soccer. He looks like a high school senior if he’s a day over 18.

“You got a badge, Deputy?” I ask. Waiting for the badge gives me time to figure my way out of this. Showing fake IDs to a deputy seems amateurish for a PI. I don’t know if me being the sheriff’s daughter makes him more or less inclined to bust us if he sees them.

“Not on me presently. I’m off duty.” Which makes for an easy win. Who’s an amateur now?

“Well, Deputy…”

“D’Amato.”

“Deputy D’Amato, we’re just trying to help our friend. I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

“Miss, I’m sorry about your friend, but you shouldn’t interfere with official sheriff business.”

I salute him with two fingers. “Aye, aye, Deputy.”

“Do you ladies have some identification on you?” He reaches out his hand as if he expects us to just pass our IDs over. I look down at his hand and back up to his face like I’m sizing him up—because I am. I tilt my head. Don’t even try me.

“Sure. And I’ll show that to you just as soon as you show me yours, Deputy,” I reply. We exit the bar, and I have the distinct feeling he watches us leave.

“That was close, Bond. Let’s just head to the party and get this over with,” Mac whispers as we walk back to her car.

“Yeah, let’s. Are you going to play nice with the kids from the right side of the tracks?”

“If I get a password early, I think you’ll find I’m much more accommodating with the rift rafts.”

* * *

The bonfire is a mile from the bars. While fake pigs and luau decorations abound, luckily no real pig spins on a fire. Mac probably would have bailed seeing that. We stick out like the non-09ers we are—most of the guys are in Hawaiian shirts and the girls in swimsuits. A handful have hula skirts on and large flowers in their hair. Despite Lilly’s earlier warning, I came dressed in a t-shirt and skirt.

Lilly scampers over to us in a skimpy string bikini with a short hula skirt. Judging by her glassy eyes and puffy lips, she’s clearly had several drinks already and made out with just as many guys.

“Ronica, you made it!” She hugs me. “And…Mac, right?” Lilly is uncharacteristically welcoming to Mac.

“Hi, Lilly,” Mac replies. Lilly hugs her, and I’m grateful for the way she’s literally embracing my other BFF. I wonder if I can make the three of us work when we’re all at Neptune.

Dick comes up behind Mac. “Ghostworld!” He leans in for a big bear hug that Mac only tepidly returns. Sans shirt now, I imagine he was wearing something alluding to his junk or prowess—like he’s incapable of wearing anything else.

“Hi, Dick,” Mac says softly. Is she using her shy voice on purpose? Why the hell would she become shy around Dick? How much did they bond when I went to find Logan at Lilly’s?

“That’s golden,” he says reading her shirt. He steers her off to the keg on a truck. Lilly raises an eyebrow at me when we look at each other.

“Where’s your boy toy today?” she asks me. I haven’t heard from Logan since yesterday, which was brief.

“I guess he’s doing interviews in LA or something for his dad.” Her face grows soft. I know she’s thinking about what she did to Logan. I’ve dreaded this confrontation, but I can’t let it go unchecked. “Why’d you do it, Lilly?” Her eyes widen, and she subtly gasps.

Looking down at the sand, she starts after a long pause, “At first, I think it was exciting, like a famous movie star was paying attention to me.” She pauses and looks out at the ocean. “Then, I realized it would make our breakup final. Logan wouldn’t forgive me for Aaron.” She looks back at me and grabs my shoulders. “I needed it to be over, Veronica. He always wanted to get back together, no matter how many guys I fucked, and I fucked A LOT. He was suffocating me with love this and forever that. I had to do something drastic.”

Her callousness nearly takes my breath away. “It really screwed with his head. I don’t think he’ll ever forgive his father,” I respond. And honestly, why the hell should he? But I’m more surprised that he seems willing to trust me at all after how the girl he was in love with treated him.

“Believe me, Ronica. He hated his dad long before this happened.” I could sense the tension he had with his dad when I first met Logan two weeks ago, before I knew about the tapes, but I wouldn’t know if that preceded the tapes. Lilly could have concocted this disdain to make herself feel better about what she did—merrily carrying her own gaslight around with her and deflecting whenever it suits her.

“And the tapes?”

She lets out a nervous laugh. “How long have you two been together? Seems you know all my secrets, Veronica.” A coldness enshrouds her voice, like a snake coiled for attack. Though I’ve heard that tone with others, Lilly has never used it with me before. I stare at her, expressionless. In a battle of wills with Queen Bitch Lilly, you don’t back down.

She breaks the stare first and looks down at the sand. “He’s my boyfriend, Lilly,” I start. “And I know you. How could you do that? After everything we went through?”

Her eyes are glassy again when she looks back up at me. “It wasn’t my finest moment, Ronica. Can we get a drink?” she asks to change the subject. I let her and follow her over to the keg. I want to know more about the blackmail, but it can wait for more privacy.

I agree to go shopping with her tomorrow though I couldn’t care less about expanding my wardrobe. I want to know what happened to Lilly to make her this way, or at least understand if I had tunnel vision before. As much as she hurt Logan, I want to think or I need to think that Lilly is redeemable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Short update. Sorry it's not longer. Lilly in this state is dificult to write, but I like to think this is how that scene would have gone down. Maybe I'm naive.
> 
> Not any LoVe, and so many apologies for that. I know we need more right now. I think there is just 1-2 more scenes (one chapter tops) before LoVe is the focus again.


End file.
